Melt my Heart
by JayRabies
Summary: Team seven goes on a mission to retrieve a scroll, but their main goal is to find Sasuke and kill him. The mission goes bad though and Naruto gets captured. Sasuke gives the blonde to the Akatsuki to extract the kyuubi from him and he gets put in charge of guarding the blonde. He tries to fight off his resurfacing love but it fails and he winds up helping Naruto return to Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A simple mission

Wind and fog caressed their skin as the four ninjas flew through the trees around the borders of Kirigakure. The hidden fog village was aware of their presence already considering they were the ones to give them this mission. The leaf ninjas nervously made their way to the cave where their objective was, Kakashi was silently leading, not exempt from the tense atmosphere. Sakura and Naruto were especially anxious though, unlike Sai who felt eager to perform this mission... but even he was still somewhat hesitant to enter the quickly approaching cavern. The mission assigned to the Konoha group was to retrieve a stolen scroll.

Normally the fog village inhabitants would've dealt with such a pathetic mission but the suspected thief was one of the leaf's missing ninjas.  
>They stood at the mouth of the cave now, it seemed to breathe out cool mist at them mysteriously. Inside there was supposed to be a scroll...as well as Uchiha Sasuke.<p>

"Sakura go in first, if anyone, you may be able to lure out Sasuke. Everyone else stay low and don't take your eyes off your surroundings. Naruto cover Sakura in case he shows up."

It wasn't a bad plan. Sakura had always shown interest in Sasuke and she was almost killed by him if it hadn't been for Naruto. The raven had a perfectionist complex; the girl could probably attract him with the thought of a second chance to sever his ties to his past team.

The pupils nodded at their teacher in understanding before entering the cave in diamond formation with the three males stealthily creeping along the stone walls. They walked into the damp cave practically crackling with energy, it had almost been year since they'd last seen the raven. Naruto's palms were sweaty and his mouth felt a little too dry for his liking. He still hadn't given up hope of getting the raven to return to the village, but it would be hard considering they were supposed to assassinate him if he was spotted.

'Come on Teme...' he hoped internally.

The four kept making their way through the enormous cavern and eventually made it to a large space that was a dead end. Kakashi went tense as he saw the makeshift campsite near a small pool and signaled for everyone to stop. The scroll was innocently laying on a blanket, no signs of even being opened. Sai walked up to the cloth and carefully lifted the paper roll while constantly shifting his eyes in all directions.

This place was deserted.

There wasn't any hint of the raven currently being here. The blonde and pinkette looked at one another before sighing dejectedly. Kakashi put a hand on each of their shoulders soothingly.

"Let's just consider ourselves lucky we didn't have to kill him this time. Look around and see what you can find, he may have stolen other things."

"Yes sensei." the three said dully before spreading out.

Sai immediately entered the tent in the corner of the wide space and looked in vain for anything of value. Sakura was scoping out the diameter of the whole place trying to pick up traces of chakra. Unlike his peers though, the blonde was simply staring at the blanket where the Uchiha had left the robbed scroll.

'What the hell are you doing...are you purposely just fucking around with us now?' he snarled mentally.

The leaf ninjas all came back to the center of the wide area and decided there was nothing here so it was safe to go out. Naruto walked behind his three teammates as they moved forward no longer even thinking about the raven. He could never stop the thoughts of that bastard though. They haunted him nearly everyday. From inside he could feel Kurama purr soothingly at him.

"Patience kit, you'll find the youngest Uchiha soon. Stop moping around and pick yourself up, you're still in the middle of a mission." the fox reminded.

He shook his head clear and walked a little quicker noticing that he'd fallen about two meters behind his team. Everyone stopped walking completely at the sound of a rumble though.

From the shadows there was a pair of red eyes observing the every move of the four ninjas. He stared at the blonde unfalteringly and noticed the distance that he'd formed from his team as well. He had a mission of his own to complete and it was the perfect time to start working on it.

'Now.'

Using a small chidori he dislodged and exploded the stones of the caves roof setting a rock slide into motion. The raven flew down the cave wall and threw small bags of animal blood under the falling stones with perfect timing so they couldn't be seen until popping open. Granite kept crashing down and Naruto was forced to back up while the rest of the team had to move towards the entrance. He kept running with the heavy rocks falling around him wondering what the hell just happened. He returned to the campsite and when he turned around there was nothing but gravel and sharp rocks to greet him. He was breathing heavily, already the air seemed thin and hot.

'This isn't good...if I use a rasengan the whole cave will come down, what if those guys are still in here? I can't get out of this!'

On the opposite side of the wall his friends stared wide eyed at the crimson soaked stones that seemed to have fallen out of nowhere. The blood was everywhere...through the cracks and pooling on the ground. The metallic scent hit their noses and shocked them even more. With contracting green eyes the pink haired girl lifted her head and started yelling in hopes of her teammate responding.

"Naruto?! Are you alright?! Answer me Naruto!"

Her voice echoed into the depths of the cave and Naruto heard her.

'Thank god they're ok.' he sighed before taking a deep breath to respond.

And getting knocked out.

Sasuke stood behind him and he managed to catch a glimpse of those intimidating red eyes before blacking out on the floor. The ebony haired male smirked at the unconscious blonde and listened as Sakura's desperate shrieks rocketed through the entire cave.

"Naruto! NARUTO! PLEASE ANSWER ME! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! NARUTO!"

'Hn. You were always annoying Sakura, you don't know how to shut the hell up.'

He looked down at the jinjuriki's face, which hadn't changed, it had the same whisker marks and boyish features. With a small sigh he leaned down and looped his arms under the blondes before dragging him off and walking through the opening that he'd placed a gengutsu on so it looked like another rock. The faint smell of citrus reached his nose and calmed him a bit from the constant pressure he'd been put under but he instantly shook it off and focused on his job. With a resigned expression he dragged the blonde through fields until he reached the disguised lair of the Akatsuki.

Sakura couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes. She'd lost both of them, her teammates, the two people she was supposed to be closest to and always watch over...  
>She lost them. They never gave her the chance to show the magnitude of her strength, not that it mattered because she wasn't strong enough to save either of them. Sai came beside her and enveloped her in his arms to comfort her the best he could. She couldn't bear it though and pushed him away while biting her lips to silence herself.<p>

Kakashi looked at the blood and lowered his head.

'Thats the second one I've lost...Minato-sensei forgive me...'

"Sakura, Sai."

"What?"

"Yes Sensei?"

"Show some respect and lower your heads for a moment of silence. Naruto is dead."

"Kakashi-sensei, he can't be! You know Naruto, there's no way on earth he'd die in something like a rock slide! He had to escape, we should try to dig for him!"

"Sakura, you see the blood don't you? Even if he managed to survive he's probably trapped in there, we can't get him out before he runs out of oxygen. He can't use the rasengan either or the whole cave will come down on all of us. He knew that and chose to die to save us."

"How can you just give up on him?! We have to at least try to fucking save him!"

"Sakura. Theres nothing we can do, even if we'd started digging twenty minutes ago we wouldn't be able to reach him in time. You saw how long this cave is."

'Reminds me of Obito...'

The medic ninja fell to her knees in the blood, she couldn't sense Naruto's chakra. Sai nudged her to stand and they bowed to the crimson soaked rocks before turning around and heading over to Kirkgakure. The fog had a red tint to it as they made their way back and delivered the scroll safely to the village's red headed mizukage. She took the scroll back, lent them a boat for their return, and apologized to them for their loss.

The four accepted her sympathy and left the village without any energy whatsoever. Sakura stiffened her bottom lip and stopped crying while she followed behind Sai and Kakashi. The silver haired male didn't want to face the village as things were right now, so many people would be heartbroken at the loss of their jinjuriki. Especially Iruka, Naruto's death was going to be hard on him.

After the fog cleared the green in the trees became brighter but it did nothing to soothe their spirits. Dead leaves crackled under their feet as the entrance to Konoha came up slowly. At the gates there was already a small group of people awaiting the news of Sasuke's appearance. Tsunade, Iruka, and Shizune were the first ones standing there. Team seven took a deep breath as they continued to get closer.

"The two of you go home and get some rest. I'll explain everything."

They didn't answer him but he felt them leap away. Tsunade looked at him quizzically and noticed the look on his masked face. She put a hand on his shoulder as did Iruka.

"What happened Kakashi?" the hokage questioned.

"Kakashi are you alright?" the brunette asked worriedly.

He took yet another deep breath, it was taking quite the effort to calm himself lately.

"Tsunade-sama, Naruto has been killed. He got caught in a rockslide and couldn't get out without killing the three of us in the process."

"...Did you see Sasuke?"

"I sensed a faint trace of his chakra but he didn't seem to be in the cave."

"Kakashi tell me this is a prank."

He couldn't face Iruka, the brunette was looking at him desperately not wanting to believe his words. Tsunade was working with Shizune to clear up the hoard of people.

"I'm so sorry Iruka." he whispered brokenly.

The brunette nodded at him, before heading in the direction of their home. He followed him and gave him space, the scarred male was shattered. All he wanted to do right now was kill Sasuke, that Uchiha was the reason all this crap. For years the boy he had taken to as a father chased that avenger. Naruto's goals always revolved around him in some way or another and now he was dead.

"Kakashi...we're going to look for Sasuke on our own."

He knew his boyfriend was speaking out of pain but he felt the same. It had finally gone too far, his team always had false hope for the Uchiha's return and Naruto had the most faith in someone who didn't even exist anymore. Right now he hated his raven haired pupil as well and was more than willing to fufill Iruka's wishes.

"Let's wait a while first Iruka, right now we need to set up a ceremony for Naruto-kun." he said lowly.

The scarred teacher merely nodded, eyes hidden under his hand.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: It's been a while but I've finally finished a new story ^.^ it's a different style from my other two in the sense that it has a slightly darker plot including friendship, rape, love, hatred, heartbreak, and determination. I hope it's not too bad considering it's my first time writing something like this but we'll see, as usual the story is already complete and I'm only posting it in segments to add suspense to the mix.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Akatsuki's cruelty

Chapter 2: Akatsuki's cruelty

His head hurt and throbbed painfully when he opened his eyes. It didn't do him much good though since he was blindfolded, and wherever he was, it was really warm. There were shackles around his wrists as well as some type of collar weighing down on his neck.

'Sasuke?...did he bring me here? What the hell is he planning now...I'm probably with the Akatsuki...' he thought not wanting to hope for anything else.

A good ten minutes must of passed before a loud metal door swung open and clanked against the wall. Footsteps came closer to him, it sounded like two people...

"Nice to see you Naruto."

"Looks like Sasuke came through after all."

It was Tobi and Deidara. The two treacherous ninjas undid his blindfold so he could see the flame lit room. The masked male and long haired blonde seemed to be in high spirits.

"What do you two want with me?" he growled out.

They exchanged a glance and he could see Deidara smirk.

"What do you think, jinjuriki? We're going to extract the ninetails out of you."

"His name's Kurama dattebayo."

The two Akatsuki members walked out of earshot and started whispering to each other.

"What are we going to do Deidara? Are we taking him to Madara now?"

"No, he's still strong and there's no reason to waste so much energy trying to restrain him... I was thinking we should give him to Sasuke for about a week as a test of loyalty."

"Test of loyalty? He proved himself already by bringing him here."

"True, but that's not difficult to do. After all the second he handed the jinjuriki over he left to go train instead of helping us shackle him up like he would normally do. I think he still has a thing for Naruto."

"If thats true, you know what he'll do if you leave him alone with this boy. Especially since he's all chained up."

"Exactly. We get to test his loyalty by seeing whether or not he'll let the jinjuriki go and if he doesn't then Naruto will be weak and broken by the time he's finished with him."

"So should we leave him in his room?"

"Ugn. Definitely, he's probably still out training right now so we have about half hour to get Naruto over there."

"Alright I'll take him, you write a note telling him what his objective is for the next week."

"Go."

The two returned but only Tobi was walking towards and around him. He felt something hard collide with his head and blacked out again for the second time that day.

'Seriously...'

Tobi wasn't too physically strong on behalf of the injuries he still had from childhood but he could use a bit of chakra to help with that. He roughly unshackled Naruto, not really caring if the jinjuriki got cut since he was already messed up from getting dragged here, so a few more wounds wouldn't kill him. He grabbed the blonde by the ankles and started hauling him out the door while his bomb crazed senpai wrote a note for the youngest Uchiha. The long haired blonde finished quickly and helped him drag Naruto down the hall and a few flights of stairs up to the Uchiha's room.

Tobi knew why Deidara was doing this instead of simply wounding Naruto while he was knocked out, this was all because of Itachi. Ever since he was defeated by the elder Uchiha he had it out for anyone apart of the clan. Sasuke, as his younger brother, pissed the explosion expert off to no end and he wanted to damage the raven in any way possible.

He didn't really care though, either way he was only here because he wanted to get back at Kakashi in the same way. That pathetic bastard deserved to live with the weight of not being able to protect his students, just like he couldn't protect Rin.

So the two Akatsuki members continued to pull the jinjuriki until they finally reached Sasuke's room. The narrow black door had the paper fan symbol on it and had to be pushed in to open. Deidara opened the door easily and helped Tobi drag in Naruto, the partners threw him onto the ravens bed and made sure he was tied up well. Just to mess with the Uchiha a little more, the long haired blonde placed the note on their prisoners crotch. He smirked at their handiwork then he and Tobi left the room knowing Sasuke would be back soon.

He didn't want to see them tear the blonde apart. It took most of his nerve to even kidnap the jinjuriki in the first place, his anger fueled the chidori as he struck several trees at the same time.

'It'll probably be over by the time I get back... Now I'm done with Konoha forever. Forgive me Itachi but I can't stand that village.'

Sasuke sighed in exasperation, he didn't know what to do anymore. He killed his brother and found out it was for nothing, he murdered Danzou and threatened to burn the village but his brother died in order to protect him and the hidden leaf, so he decided against it. Now the only person he ever truly cared for that wasn't apart of his clan was also going to die thanks to him. There was no point in keeping him alive though, it would only make him suffer more so he'd rather make it so he'd never have to see that moronic blonde again.

'Love...Hn..what a worthless concept...'

He put his shirt back on and gathered up the kunai he had been practicing with before grabbing his katana and heading back into the giant tree that masked the Akatsuki layer. Sweat covered his pale body and the stress didn't decrease at all despite his physical training.  
>Stair after stair he climbed, it was so quiet. They probably had left with Naruto to extract the ninetailed beast from him somewhere else.<p>

'What am I doing... It doesn't matter, that dobe is as good as dead, and I have no more ties to my past. Now I'll just train and get stronger until some other ninja challenges me...'

The blondes unconscious face kept popping into his mind. It triggered the memory of when he was leaving Konoha and he knelt over Naruto in the rain. Back then he wanted to cherish that moment, memorize every feature on the idiots face but he didn't have the time thanks to Kakashi rushing to collect his bright eyed student.

'Stop. It was a childish notion nothing more. Get the fuck over it! He's dead now. I led him to his death.'

He continued up the stairs unable to keep the jinjuriki's smiling face out of his head. He dug the edges of the kunai into his palm as he approached his room's door.

'I don't have anymore ties to Konoha. Naruto isn't aliv-'

There was a sleeping blonde on his bed.

'Are you kidding me...'

Naruto was tied in wires and on his back. On his pants there was a sheet of paper that he instantly snatched up and scanned.

«Sasuke,

We don't want to extract the Nine tails out of Naruto yet, Madara has been sickly lately and just to be safe we want to weaken the jinjuriki before giving him over for the extraction. You have a new objective. For the next week or so you are to break him, crush his spirit to the point that he'll be begging for death. It shouldn't be a problem for you considering your hatred towards him, ensure that he is tame by the time we're ready for him.»

He burned the paper with a flame in his palm before clenching his fists. It was obvious what they wanted him to do... They were taunting him. Though at least now he had an opportunity to truly get over the stupid teenager and gain closure. He made up his mind to go through with the objective and grabbed a scroll from under the bed to study a little while he waited for the jinjuriki to regain consciousness.

He studied for a good hour about different fire style jutsus that could be combined with wind to create powerful storms of flame. Then the sounds of aluminum clanking against wood broke him out of his studying trance. The sheets shifted against his leg so he lowered the scroll into his lap and waited.

"Uughhhhhh...Where the fuck am I now?..."

He almost snorted at the jinjuriki's indifferent tone. But the weight of what he was about to do to the blonde kept his lips in a firm frown. He kept waiting, not wanting to look at the blonde unless he had to.

"Teme?"

"Dobe." he said mockingly.

'You're an Uchiha. Prove your strength now, you're not a weakling and you don't have stupid emotions. Right now you have an objective, complete it.'

Turning around he crawled on all fours above Naruto, blue eyes swallowed him as he got close to the jounin's face. He wrapped his thumb and forefinger around the silver zipper of the green vest and pulled it down, doing the same to the orange jacket underneathe.

"What the fuck teme? Stop!"

"No."

"Dattebayo! What the hell are you doing?! Let me go!"

"Shut up usuratonkachi. Stop struggling there's no way you can break those shackles, they're infused with Orochimaru's chakra."

Sasuke slashed his net shirt down the middle with a kunai and lowered his head to the fox vessel's chest. Taking an internal breath he darted his tongue out and licked the boy under him. The jinjuriki momentarily lost the ability to speak, then started thrashing and bellowing at the top of his lungs.

"I'LL KILL YOU! LET ME GO TEME! WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU! JUST WAIT UNTIL THE OTHERS FIND ME!"

"Hn. No ones coming for you dobe. I killed Sakura, the pale creep and Kakashi after the rockslide. Sakura gave away their position while calling out for you. No one knows where you are, and there's no way to get here without knowing the secret passage through the cave, people will see Sakura's torso from under the stones and assume your dead as well."

Again Naruto froze... What was happening?! Everything was supposed to be ok, he was going to save Sasuke and bring him back. This wasn't his old friend ...did this Uchiha really not care about anything anymore?  
>Rage boiled up inside of him and his mouth nearly foamed, arms shaking in fury he spat in the ravens face.<p>

Sasuke harshly pulled off his pants and boxers before wiping the spit onto his fingers and placing them at the blondes entrance.

"No. Sasuke don't. There's nothing you'll get out of this."

"Stress relief. I haven't gotten any action in forever. I'm going to fuck you wether you want it or not."

"Teme quit it, you can't be serious! Don't touch me th–"

He slammed in his fingers and immediately started scissoring them to brutally stretch out the blonde. Naruto howled in pain and clenched his teeth to prevent the noises from leaking.

"You should be ashamed, after just learning that your closest friends have died you still give into your lust for me. You really are nothing but a monster."

Naruto rarely cried but this was unbearable. The disgusting contacts against his flesh, the heartbreak of knowing his team was killed, but even as he willed his body desperately not to...it still reacted to Sasuke's touch. He felt a single hot tear streak down his face as his cock involuntarily started hardening.

"Stop teme. Please stop I don't want this."

"Your body contradicts your words, look how hard your getting at just my fingers. I've barely touched you and your already leaking out precum."

Sasuke pulled his hand away and positioned himself at the blondes heat. Blue eyes icily threatened to rip him apart limb from limb but he simply smirked and thrust into the dobe. He didn't bother trying to pleasure Naruto for now, all he wanted was for this to end already. Eventually he came inside the blonde with a few spurts and pulled out of him.

"Satisfied teme?"

"Very, your tight ass swallowed me up so greedily."

"Die."

"After you."

He cruelly smiled at Naruto with malice as he yanked the chains and wires up inconsiderately. With the same smile he started pumping the blonde rapidly and he watched as the jinjuriki started twitching and getting angrier by the second.

He still came though.

Not giving the furious and wounded blonde so much as a chance to blink he dragged him to the far wall of his room and touched it with a chidori. The wall split down the middle to display a grey stone room with weapons and other items. Pulling the panting boy in he bound him to the roof with a quick manipulation jutsu and left while closing the wall behind him. He didn't feed Naruto that evening, but he didn't eat either.

Neither of them would get a good sleep that night, thousands of thoughts racing through their minds.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: The story is rated M so you should already know, but there is extreme sexual content in this story, this chapter doesn't count. Believe me the lemons in the future chapters are explicit, and there's a lot of them. So please if you're under 16 don't read any further (but as I once did I'm sure you underaged rebels are going forth anyway...little pervs -u-)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Cracks in restraint

Chapter 3: Cracks in restraint

The night was rough on Sasuke, he claimed heartlessness and not feeling anything for Naruto but deep inside he did. So damn much. He felt like filth, his bed held the blondes scent and it brought shame crumbling down on him for letting himself still want the jinjuriki after such a long time.

'It's just lust but it shouldn't be there. I shouldn't feel anything at all for that moron! Why am I even getting bothered over this?...'With an frustrated sigh he fell into a restless slumber facing the secret wall.

In the hidden room, Naruto's arms were numb, it was painful but not nearly as much as what he had just gone through. The fact that Sasuke had just raped him...treating it with the same level of importance as if he were killing a roach... It fucking hurt. Fury and frustration piled on top of him, he had to escape somehow, or die trying because he'd die for certain if he stayed here.

'How could you do this bastard, I swear to god I'll kill you Sasuke. I'll put you out of your damn misery like I should've when we last fought. You're not the antisocial bastard I knew anymore.'

The blonde shook his arms furiously in a vain attempt to get his blood flowing in them but eventually the exhaustion got to him and knocked him out. In both rooms the ex teammates couldn't stop thinking about what they'd just done though, they'd technically just slept with each other. Over the Akatsuki's plots, like their first kiss, they'd just lost their virginity to one another...

The next morning Sasuke woke up grumpily and quickly got ready. He walked out and looked up at the still dark sky then began heading towards the wooded area he was facing. His chakra was crackling around him for some reason, he felt energetic and hyper like hadn't in ages. His hands made electric sparks as if on their own accord as he charged up a chidori. The blue volts nuzzled his palm as they twisted and zagged between his fingers and expanded.

"Hn... I haven't felt like this since the first time I mastered the chidori."

He tossed the electric orb and watched as it fried a dying tree. Then the bolts did something he'd never witnessed, they kept going, kept bouncing and setting the bark on fire before changing into red lighting. The now fiery current passed from tree to tree until stopping on the one behind him and lighting it up in flames. From his position it looked like the fire was pointing in the direction of the lair. He had no idea what just happened so he ignored it and continued his usual trainings.

Sasuke also practiced several jutsus from a scroll Orochimaru had given him before. He summoned different types of snakes and was able to control their actions as if they were puppets, moving their muscles and causing them to lay motionless or attack. The jutsu was difficult to hold because the larger the snake the more chakra he needed to manipulate it.

His energy returned to normal after his exercises and he worked on taijustus for the next hour. While he was doing push ups a dark chakra flowed into the clearing which he recognized as Madara's. The older of the masked Akatsuki leapt down from a charred tree and stood up with a formal air around him

"Good afternoon Sasuke."

"Madara." he responded curtly.

"I assume you're aware of your current objectives for this week?"

"Yes, Deidara and Tobi made them clear."

"Good. So what are you doing out here?"

"Training, I'm practicing the jutsus Orochimaru wrote down for me."

"Ah. Are you able to preform them?"

"Yes."

"Well then it seems to me that you've practiced enough for today. Why don't you go visit your guest? I'm sure he could use some company right about now." the cruel ninja chuckled darkly.

"I'll go soon."

"Excellent, by the way Sasuke, did you feed him yesterday? We want him weak but alive."

"I didn't, but I will today. Don't worry I won't let him die that easily."

"You truly are an Uchiha, Sasuke. You can be proud of your heartlessness, being cold towards others is what makes you advance, it's your strength."

"Hn."

"I will bid you farewell, I'm still looking for a good site to preform the extraction." the old Uchiha said while walking away from him.

He sighed after Madara left him then glanced at the lair, he didn't feel like going in there right now. The thought of Naruto wired into the ceiling conveniently popped into his mind though, and it made him feel a little hotter.

'Fuck no. I shouldn't be getting this worked up about him, yeah I have to rape him but it's not like he's willing or anything... Even if he was he's going to die in a week. You don't need him, you already know that you're going to give yourself to Orochimaru too. Stop making this a bigger deal than it is.'

The self scolding didn't help much though his heart sped up a little and he had unknowingly started walking already. Sasuke took long and quick steps up to his room, Zetsu noticed him and snorted in amusement, it was a bit uplifting to see the raven feel passion over something again. Deidara actually started getting along with Tobi better thanks to their mutual plan and the two members chuckled to themselves as the youngest Uchiha sped past them in what he probably thought was a casual walk.

The raven made it to his room and paused as he noticed he was breathing harder than normal. He cursed lowly at the immature excitement he'd just displayed and felt irritated with himself. After briefly combing his hands through his hair he made a small chidori and touched it to the far wall in his room to display the hidden space. There was Naruto, hanging limply from his arms and leaning against a wall. When the blonde heard his footsteps his opened his blue eyes to scan him.

"Teme." he growled.

"Hn."

"What are you here for? More stress relief?" the jinjuriki sneered.

"Maybe. You're not as stupid as you look."

"Pfft. How low can you get Sasuke? What more do you want?"

This pissed off the raven, here he was getting excited like an idiot while Naruto saw him as trash and spoke down to him despite the position he was in. That didn't sit well with him at all.

"It seems you need to be taught some manners usuratonkachi. Incase you don't realize where you are, you'r tied up and defenseless. I could kill you at any second."

"Do it then. I'd rather die than feel you touching me."

"It be too easy to kill you right now and I don't care what you want. For now, you're my little whore and you're going to take whatever I give."

Again the blonde spit at him in pure loathing and disgust.

"How typical, I'll show you right now how easily turned on you are. You can act as tough as you want, no matter what you do your nothing but a monster, completely worthless, no one wants you dobe."

"Obviously you do teme."

"Keep telling yourself that if it soothes you, demon."

That hurt Naruto, it was one of his weak points that made him easy to manipulate. The memories of how much he suffered as a child, Sasuke was one of his first friends, the raven was alone just like he was...hearing him call him the same name as everyone else used to tore his chest to shreds.

"Now that your done bitching, entertain me with your facial expressions why don't you?"

"What the fuck are you talking about bastard?"

The raven merely smirked darkly at him before walking up and tearing off his slashed up jacket. After the orange garment was on the cold ground he cut off the remains of his grey shirt leaving him completely exposed and unable to cover himself. He felt embarrassed from the black eyes that turned red the second Sasuke laid them on his flaccid length.

'This is so wrong...why the hell is he getting excited by this. I'm a guy...he can't possibly swing that way when so many girls want him...'

Sasuke stepped back and sat on a box of some sort before making some hand signs. Then out of thin air a python popped up in front of the raven. It was dark red with pale eyes and it was slithering towards him.

"What the hell dattebayo? You summoned a binding snake when I'm already bound?"

"It's not to bind you."

He stared confused at the long snake slithering towards him slowly, when he flicked his eyes towards Sasuke the bastard was untying the purple ropes around his hips and taking out his cock. The Uchiha looked at him lustfully and he felt a little anxious.

'So wrong...he really is gay too isn't he...'

The python coiled and snaked up his naked leg before nuzzling his limp member. The friction from the smooth scales made his blood start traveling down to slowly make him harden.

"Your blushing a lot usuratonkachi. Are you excited?"

"Of course not. But there's no way I can prevent my body from reacting to getting rubbed like this."

"Oh? So should I make it do something else instead of rub against you?"

"No, call it off."

"Hn. Again with that tone of yours."

The python kept sliding against his cock until it was fully hard and leaking a bit of precum. Sasuke's sharingan shifted into a higher form as the serpent lowered more and slid into his ass.

"What the h-hell?! Are you fucking insane, bastard this is sickening!"

"Your cock is still throbbing though, I can see how your thighs are twitching too. You're enjoying this dobe."

He couldn't answer, if he did it would only give the son of a bitch more pleasure, but he couldn't counter what the raven was saying anyway. Because it was true, he wasn't enjoying this but the pressure the damn snake was nuzzling his prostate with was driving him crazy. That didn't change the nausea that occurred thanks to the vile treatment, but he needed to cum...and seeing Sasuke jerk off in front of him wasn't helping him control himself. The obnoxious snake started ramming its head in deeper and shifting his coils inside of him. It was going faster, in and out as if it were challenging him not to cry out. He didn't move though, he kept his hips motionless and bit his tongue to prevent himself from groaning. That's when Sasuke walked up with a cruel smirk and roughly ground their aching dicks together.

"You're close aren't you? Something as lewd as this still turns you on? Can you feel my cock rubbing on yours? You're twitching all over dobe, and look how wet you are right here." he purred while rubbing the tips of their arousals together.

When Sasuke started grinding on him he couldn't keep from orgasming. Back arching, hips spasming he shot his cum all over the ravens shirt. His mouth was bleeding thanks to the harsh bites he'd delivered to his cheek to silence himself. Sasuke released the jutsu and the python disappeared leaving him suddenly empty.

"That's a lot of semen you got on me. Seems unfair that only you got off don't you think?"

"I hate you so much."

"Like I care." he snorted.

The raven started pumping him and he trembled as his sex started swelling again. Sasuke didn't stop moving his hand and nearly made him cum again but left him a minute before he could. He fought to keep his hips from thrusting into the Uchihas hovering hand and managed to control himself. Sasuke smirked as he spread his legs wider and stepped in between them while lifting his thighs and forcing him to expose his entrance.

"I'll fuck you harder than yesterday dobe. You'll be groaning for more soon enough."

"I bet you'd like that huh?"

"Hn."

The jinjuriki's taunts made him thrust up into him roughly and he didn't know it but he actually hits the blondes prostate head on. A sharp twitch contorted Naruto's body and made the raven slide in deeper accidentally. Sasuke gripped his hips and started moving them in time with his slow thrusts. In, out, in, out. Naruto was close again, the merciless jabs to his sweet spot were making him unstable and he did something that he never intended to do again despite his true desires.

He kissed Sasuke.

Right there, with the raven balls deep inside of him thrusting slow and hard.

Baddum.

Baddum.

He froze, and his heart jumped. Naruto was kissing him...on purpose...that stupid thing people did to show affection to their lovers.

'Naruto...'

Then the rattle of a chain broke his trance and he remembered where he was and what he was supposed to be doing. Now furious the raven gripped the jinjuriki's hips in a bruising hold and started pounding into him barbarically. Naruto bit his lips and his hands were balled into fists above them. It was painful, Sasuke simply had his way with him not caring If he did any damage. Harder and harder he kept thrusting into him with cruel speed, but Naruto couldn't cry out, he wouldn't let the bastard know that he was in pain. The kiss served as a closure for him, that moment where his new guard stopped moving and stared almost innocently at him, it was like he had the old Sasuke back for a few seconds, like the accidental peck they'd shared during school. Those precious seconds were the last thing he wanted to remember with Sasuke. Not the rapist that was currently filling his insides with his sperm and pulling out him. Sasuke glared at him and punched him square in the jaw.

"We're not lovers you moron. If there's one rule you should follow, never kiss me again. I'm not your friend and we don't have anything between us other than you being my sex toy."

"I know. You just looked so cute and focused that I couldn't help myself Sas-uke." he said mockingly.

Sasuke punched him again with a bit of fire surrounding his fist to double his pain and make it last. He simply growled from the blow before smirking at the raven to piss him off even more. The Uchiha didn't hit him again, he simply smirked as well before backing up.

"Uke huh? Hn. Tomorrow I'm going to make you beg to be fucked by me, we'll see who the uke is. For now think about what you've done."

When the wall closed behind his old teammate he realized that he wouldn't be eating tonight either. That and he had a throbbing boner that he couldn't take care of.

"Great. Like I didn't have enough to worry about."


	4. Chapter 4: Short-circuiting

Chapter 4: Short-circuiting

He felt nervous from the Uchiha's threat yesterday, plus the dehydration was making him delirious. Sasuke would probably be in here any second, if his sleeping patterns hadn't changed then he was probably awake already.

'Water...'

He was so thirsty, his arms went numb a long time ago but he was sure he wouldn't be able to use them by the time Sasuke released him to have Kurama extracted.

'Shit...my eyes won't...stay open...'

He blacked out with that final thought and immediately woke up again inside the inner part of himself where the Kyuubi sat comfortably without the bars he used to be locked under. The fox gingerly wrapped two tails around him and lifted him up to eye level.

"Are you alright kit? You'll be dead by tomorrow if you don't drink something."

"Dattebayo that's not very comforting. I passed out didn't I?"

"Yes you did, and I'm a demon Naruto, that's about as much sympathy as I can show."

"Yeah yeah whatever...Kurama, what will happen to us if they extract you? How can I escape from here?"

"I'll be fine but they'll probably use me as a slave for destruction. You on the other hand, if your in such a weak state by the time I get extracted then you won't survive...you need to regain your strength but without food it's impossible..."

The blonde lied down on his back atop of the fox's tail and sighed heavily. "Things don't look too good huh Kurama?"

"You always have that young Uchiha though."

"PFFT! Yeah he's going to help me." he retorted sarcastically.

"Well you could always kill him and hide the body in here. Then simply disguise yourself as him and walk out of here calmly."

"We both know you can't though."

"I totally could 'ttebayo!"

"Ha! You wish kit, even after everything that boys done you're still crazy over him. I share your dreams, and I know who you've thought about all these years."

"Shut up! It's not my fault I couldn't keep him out of my head!"

"All the more reason to believe your smitten with—rrrrrrrr!"

"Kurama!?"

The fox quickly put him down onto the pool of chakra and motioned for him to step back while his tails lashed from side to side. He rolled onto his side with claws extended, a few tails coming to wrap around him.

"Kurama?! What's wrong?"

"Kit...this is bad..."

"'Cause I'm going to know from an answer like that! Tell me whats happening."

"What happens to us every few months,... you're about to feel it too."

"...Every few months? W-wait we're going into heat?! How!?"

The panting fox never got a chance to answer him as he started fading from his inner self and coming back to the real world. He opened his eyes and saw the raven smirking at him with his sharingan activated. Immediately boiling warmth spread into his crotch and made him whimper from the uncomfortable ache.

'No...this isn't fair. You can't do this.'

How the hell was this possible? It was almost autumn already, he wasn't supposed to go into heat again until December. His face was warm and he blushed dark red as he felt himself start getting horny. The damn condition was suffocating him, it was burning all over his body and he felt like his dick was going to melt off.

"How do you feel dobe?"

He simply growled in response.

"You're under a genjutsu right now, it's what's making you feel as if you're in heat. It's really taking a toll on you by the looks of it. Are you turned on already?" The raven asked as he reached out and softly stroked one of his nipples with his index finger.

It took all of Naruto's will not to groan in pleasure.

'Keep it in! Don't you dare succumb to this murderer! Don't moan. Don't make a single sound. Stay still.' he mentally ranted over and over.

Oh fuck it burned, it was sooo unbearably hot all over his body. He needed sex. He fucking needed to cum or he'd go insane. And Sasuke knew it, that bastard knew exactly what he was doing to him.

The seductive raven lifted his chin up and he couldn't tear his eyes away as the Uchiha started undressing. Starting by unzipping the grey collar shirt and pulling it off from under his lilac obi, he made sure to give the sex craving blonde a good view. He untied the rope holding up his cloak and let everything aside from his pants drop.

He wanted him.

He hated him.

He was so turned on it was painful.

He felt disgusted from his arousal.

The blonde was a cluster of raging emotions as his repulse and loathing mixed with the desperate need to give satisfaction to his steaming body. Sasuke smirked at him and watched as his uncovered dick hardened and grew to its full nine inches. This was the first time the raven had taken off all of his clothes in front of him, since they were kids anyway.

"I've barely touched you moron, but I can see you throbbing. Do I excite you that much? You want me to make you cum? Answer me."

"D-die!" he yelled while cursing the brief stutter.

It was so hot, his member was twitching and swelling so much. He was suffocating and couldn't even out his broken pants.  
>Sasuke smirked wider at him before lowering his pants teasingly to rest on his hip bones. Then the merciless bastard came up to him and licked one of his nipples, coating the tan nub in his cool saliva.<p>

His body arched up to his gaurd's mouth involuntarily and he was forced to bite the inside of his cheek harder to stay quiet. Sasuke didn't mind, soon enough he knew that Naruto would crumble under his instincts, and he was patient. Focusing on pleasuring the jinchūriki, Sasuke snaked his hand down to his prisoner's cock and playfully tapped the tip a few times with his thumb.

'Don't groan, keep your hips still. Remember that this bastard killed Sakura and Sai...he killed...o-ohhh...No! Stop!'

"Teme stop touching me!"

"I'm surprised you're still resisting, but I know you want me usuratonkachi."

Naruto may have been the one under the genjutsu but his body was also on fire. He was losing self control as he strived to make the blonde beg and scream for him. He wanted more than anything else to hear his name on the blondes lips. So he stepped back, amused by the blondes almost inaudible whimper, and stripped down naked.  
>Blue eyes practically swallowed him, and his sharingan shifted up a level when he noticed the unconscious watering in Naruto's mouth.<p>

'Your mine dobe.'

He came back to his prisoner and gradually dug his arousal into the jinchūriki's before moving his hips back and forth torturously slow. The blonde was pushed into the wall thanks to the movements of the Uchiha and he was biting his cheek so hard there was blood collecting behind his lips. Naruto fought it desperately, his need, his lust, and the sweltering heat that made his muscles scream for some type of relief.

"Do you feel how are cocks are rubbing together dobe?"

"..."  
>'No...for the love of god don't start talking dirty! Please this is cruel don't make me feel like this you fucking asshole!' he mentally howled as his cock throbbed again painfully.<p>

"Your throbbing against me. Is there something you want? Or are you going to come from simply this feeble friction?"

"Teme stop gri-inding on me!"

The raven paused in his movements and looked at him dead in the eye before withdrawing his hips. He ran a cool hand down his scarred and perspiring face before smirking at him hungrily and touching their foreheads together. The blazing red sharingan spun before his blue eyes and momentarily distracted him with the shifting figures.

Until the Uchiha abruptly thrust into him that is.

Pure orgasmic ecstasy flooded his senses to soothe his heat as the raven started thrusting into him fast and shallow. His vision became speckled with black dots when the merciless bastard began rubbing his cock in time with the soft thrusts.

'Aghhhh...no d-don't make a sound...please just let this end. Don't moan. Don't push back against him. Don't moan. Don't arch up. Don't moan. You shouldn't be feeling pleasure from him. Whatever you do... Don't. Mo-'

"AAAAAHHHHHGGGGHGHH!"

He couldn't help it, the poor blonde started groaning uncontrollably as Sasuke hit his prostate. The raven paused with a surprised expression before it morphed into sadistic amusement. He knew perfectly well what he'd just hit. The Uchiha pulled back until only the tip of his powerful sex was inside of him. Then he SLAMMED back in with bruising pressure.

"AAAAGGGGGRRRHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hn. I didn't think your voice would excite me this much dobe. Won't you thrill me even more?"

"STOP IT!"

He started ramming into his prostate cruelly, with mountain crumbling pressure he was impaling Naruto onto his dripping cock. The jinchūriki was screaming for him and he fucking relished every pleasured cry.

'More...I want to hear him more...' Sasuke thought hazily.

He pulled completely out of Naruto and the blonde came one inch from insanity. The heat doubled up as it crashed upon him again, it seared his insides as punishment for not dealing with it. His cock was painfully swollen and streaming pre cum. Brain muddled from pleasure, pain, and dehydration made him start to thrash off the wall madly seeking escape from his boiling torture.

"Nnghh! W-what the fuck y-you bastard!" he yowled.

"If you want to cum then beg me dobe, call my name out like a good boy."

"B-burn in hell...teme.."

"I'm sure you are right about now. I'll leave if you really don't want anything though, I'm not some rapist. If you're not willing this isn't any fun."

'You can't leave me like this...stop let him go...you'll live, let him walk away...'  
>"NO!"<br>'Fuck...' he growled at himself

The outburst caught him off guard as he turned back around to look at his old teammate. Dark metallic blue orbs greeted him, the blonde had blood and saliva dripping down one corner of his mouth from amplified lust. The sight made him twitch and he cursed the involuntary response after seeing the blonde flick his eyes down briefly. He was probably grinning on the inside.

"Teme...I n-need you... Please...let me cum...I need to..."

Naruto hazily noticed the sharingan upgraded a level before the raven somehow space jumped in front of him and impaled him HARD. He thrusted straight into his prostate and kept a blurring speed, again and again he hit him on that melting spot that made him forget about his heat.

"ah-ah-ah-ah-ah r-right ah the-re t-teme ah ah k-keep going I-I'm ah so clo-oh-oh OOOOOHHHHHH!"

His essence shot all over Sasuke's chest and stomach, coating him in white fluids and making him look hotter somehow. The blue eyed male was hit with an immediate wave of shame and agony afterwards. He just came...he just gave in to...Sasuke...  
>The raven filled his insides with a thick eruption of his own cum but that's all he remembered.<p>

When he calmed down enough to stand on his own again he backed up and noticed Naruto was unconscious. Then he remembered that the blonde hadn't eaten or drunken anything for three days. He was going to take care of him either way, but the tsunami of worry and guilt that hit him was scary.  
>Sasuke quickly got dressed and walked out of his room down to the kitchen. After calmly scanning for any other Akatsuki members he stepped into the room frantically and grabbed a pot, water, noodles, meat, vegetables, and started up the stove.<p>

'What am I doing?' the raven thought as he cooked the ramen for his prisoner.

There was a good five pounds worth of noodles in a large bowl by the time he was finished. He also stuck two water bottles in his obi before heading back up towards his room. Step after step he gradually sped his pace until he finally made it past the engraved door and entered the hidden room.  
>Naruto was still hanging limply from the chains, still unconscious and still breathing shallow.<p>

Worry gripped his stomach and he cursed it internally. He placed the hot bowl down on the floor before walking up to the blonde and activating his sharingan. Naruto was out deep, he inspected his moist face and felt something loop weirdly in his belly. His heart sped up a little too as he continued to gaze at the boy who was always able to get a reaction from him.

'Kiss him...'

'HUH?! NO! What the hell did I just think that for? He doesn't want me for crying out loud! How long is that going to take to sink into my head?' he snarled at himself.

He brought a cold hand up to the jinchūriki's face before remembering his mission.

'My job is to break you. To keep you alive long enough for them to kill you. I don't feel anything for you and you don't feel for me either.'

Feeling more pain than he'd admit to himself he backed up his hand before swinging it ruthlessly onto Naruto's face. Almost instantly the skin was turning dark red which would be a dark bruise within an hour. The blonde jolted awake with a strangled growl then he simply glowered at him. He grabbed a water bottle and showed it to him before uncapping it and lifting it to his lips.

'I'm going to die either way, if this waters poisoned it won't make a difference at this point so might as well.'

Naruto drank the water while Sasuke held it up for him, he drank slowly but downed the whole thing in about two minutes. The raven stepped back silently when he was finished and turned around to grab a bowl. When he faced him again his mouth watered at the inviting ramen, his stomach also growled loudly. Sasuke looked surprised momentarily before he smirked and walked up to him with the bowl in hand. He pulled chopsticks out of his obi and his face turned serious as he griped some ramen and lifted them up to him.

Sasuke was feeding him, if he weren't so damn hungry and in the position he was, then this would've been like the guilty dreams he used to have of wanting to be like a couple with he raven. Either way all he could really focus on was the noodles filling him up and warming him. Somehow they tasted better than Ichiraku's, or maybe it was the hunger serving as a seasoning. When he finished the whole thing Sasuke pulled back and started walking away.

"Wait teme."

"Hn?"

"...you... you just made that for me didn't you?"

The Uchiha didn't answer and started walking out again. But not before Naruto saw the slight pink covering his ears.


	5. Chapter 5: A second paralyzer

Chapter 5: A second paralyzer

Sasuke woke up the next morning with a warm feeling spreading from his chest to the rest of his body. He had spent the whole night dreaming of memories involving Naruto, ranging from their first kiss to the time he couldn't control himself and gave the blonde a one armed hug before coming to his senses and grabbing his katana.

'Why does this keep happening... I don't feel anything for him. He's worthless. Its only lust that's making me act like this.'

His feelings were resurfacing. After years of being stuck in his dark world, the blonde's path had once again crossed with his and now he was starting to get his emotions back. Sasuke couldn't allow himself to feel anything though because he wanted to give himself up to Orochimaru to simply die and reunite with his brother. At least that was his original plan. Thanks to the jinchūriki that train of thought was slowly being derailed.

'It's not too bad if I'm just lusting over him is it? After all my objective is pretty much to rape him into submission... If he just participates then I'll be able to get closure on this whole situation and forget about everything. I have ten days until Madara takes him... I'll just have a final set of memories from that moron and get over this weakness.' he thought with determination.

Sasuke was slowly starting to turn back into himself without realizing, the trademark smirk he always used to flash was returning more and more with every passing day. The common "Hn." he always answered people with was entering his casual speech as well.  
>It was early, even for his standards...but he had something up his sleeve that would take some time to put into action so he stood and got dressed before walking out the door.<p>

In the discreet room connected to the raven's, Naruto was still asleep and currently engaged in a conversation with the Kyuubi. The fox was being as sympathetic as he could knowing his kit was being put through hell.

"What the hell is wrong with me?! He killed Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai! He locked me up as a prisoner! He captured me to kill me! Why the FUCK do I still want to save him Dattebayo!?"

"That Uchiha is a special person to you kit, you can't get rid of that type of bond over night."

"I think you could considering these circumstances Kurama, he killed my closest friends and is leading me to my death too!"

"You still want to bring him back to Konoha though."

"Why?...I don't understand why I can't fully just hate that fucking bastard..."

"Naruto, we both know that young Uchiha could stab you right now, then if he kissed you afterwards you wouldn't care."

The blonde stayed quiet knowing the fox was just teasing him but the truth was he was torn between hating his past rival and the undying goal of returning home with him. He hated Sasuke for all the pain he caused him but he still couldn't get over the effect of the Uchiha's presence on him. Above everything else there was just shame, for his lack of will power, for how he'd caved in yesterday, and for the stupid festering emotions he still held onto for Sasuke.

The fox watched him collapse into the chakra pool and lowered his head to his level before gently nudging him with the tip of his nose.

"I'll lend you my strength Naruto, you'll know what to do when the time comes."

"I should kill him..."

"You think you can?"

"I have to...to protect the village and to survive..."

"But you crave him...I can feel it."

"What do you mean?" the blonde questioned with a slight blush.

"It's true you need to escape to live, but I can feel your happiness Naruto. Under the hatred, the shame, and disgust, you're happy to be reunited with Sasuke again, relieved that he's still alive."

"You want him. There's no way you can kill him."

"So what? I need to bring him back?"

"You need to find your own happiness. At first you just wanted to bring Sasuke back for Sakura but that became a personal goal. Do something about it. Convince him to team up with you."

"He chose the Akatsuki, look at where we are Kurama. Sasuke is trying to weaken me the hand me over to Madara to extract you."

"I feel like your not the only one going through inner turmoil kit." the fox chuckled deeply

"Turmoil?"

"Do you honestly think that Uchiha isn't being affected by your presence as you are by his?"

"Yeah but he thinks I'm simply a sex slave not a fucking friend."

"Look closer Naruto. His chakras been changing in these last four days, it's becoming less eerie and more warm. The shift is almost unnoticeable so you have to pay close attention."

"A shift in his chakra? What the hell are you even saying?"

"Just try and focus those clumsy eyes of yours on your surroundings."

Naruto felt himself start to fade from Kurama and he opened his eyes a few seconds later. The room was as intimidating as ever but he had already adapted. His arms still hurt like hell though, he shook them around to get feeling back in the limbs, rattling the chains and wires restraining him in the process.

"Ugh...how the hell am I supposed to get out of here?" he murmured into the warm air.

Deidara had been out and about early on behalf of the task Madara had given him of helping him to find a location for the extraction process. So far they hadn't been having much luck in locating one. The sun was just now starting to rise, but he was tired as hell from running around everywhere so he took a seat in the kitchen like room they had in the lair. He was a little shocked to see Sasuke walk in with a dark smirk on his face which died the second they made eye contact.

"Sasuke." he spat.

"Diedara."

"What are you doing in here this early Uchiha?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I was out for hours looking for a place to extract the Kyuubi from your prisoner, Madara needed help searching since it was taking too long with only one person. I just got back and decided to rest up here. What about you?"

"I haven't fed the jinchūriki since you dumped him on me. I came down here to get him some bread." he lied.

"You haven't been feeding him?!"

"Relax, I gave him water yesterday, he won't die before Madara extracts the ninetails."

"Don't be careless you little brat, if anything happens to Naruto I will personally kill you."

"As if you could." he snorted out.

"Apart from that, how has he been reacting to you? Have you been "crushing his spirit" properly?"

"He fought at first but he's tame now. I did what you sick bastard's wanted if that's your question, Naruto is slowly losing his mind in that dark box I've locked him in."

"Uhn. As long as he's alive then it's alright, your free to wound him too, if you want a living target for practicing jutsus now would be a perfect time. If one of his limbs get burnt off by you bring him to me immediately, I'll keep him alive."

"Well aren't you caring."

The long haired blonde gave him an intense glare before leaving the room. Once he was gone Sasuke focused on collecting different herbs that the Akatsuki used in order to make a drug for Naruto. He pounded leaves and seeds into powder, then set some water to boil. The raven created a strong tea with the herbs and covered up the taste with about four spoonfuls of sugar. Finally he grabbed a loaf of bread, the cup of tea and ascended back up to his room.

Of course he wasn't showing his emotions on the outside but the raven was brimming with excitement. He made a tiny chidori and touched it to the far wall for it to open. Inside the blonde was looking at the crack in the corner that allowed a thin ray of sunlight to filter into the room. He turned his blue eyes towards him with a troubled expression before his eyes fell on the food.

"Hungry dobe?"

"Fuck off teme."

"It's not poisoned moron." he growled while taking a bite out of the bread to prove his point.

"And the tea?"

Sasuke smirked at him before taking a sip of the drugged beverage. It was sweet and covered the herbs taste perfectly. He could feel his abdomen stir from the two taste tests already.

'You're in for a surprise dobe.' he thought with a glance towards the blonde who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Alright, I'll eat..."

He walked up and let the blonde down the whole cup of tea before smirking lustfully which instantly alerted the dobe he'd made a mistake.

"What did you do this time bastard?" he snarled.

"Hn."

To Naruto's surprise, the raven pulled a thin black key from his sleeve and unlocked the cuffs holding him up by the wrists. His legs failed him as gravity pulled him onto the floor, they were as useless as his arms were. His circulation started flowing properly again but it was a wave of pain that greeted him as his blood redirected itself.

Sasuke handed him the loaf of bread but he refused it and gave him a dirty look before growling " What did you fucking do?"

"I thought it would be more fun if you actually participated during sex."

"Participated?! You expect me to willingly pleasure you after everything you've done Dattebayo!? Go to hell."

"Sure you say all that now, but that drug will probably change your tune. I'll just tell you this, being in heat is a less than a sunburn compared to what you just drank."

The blonde could already feel it, his body was heating up as if he had a boiling fever. The warmth that spread wasn't like the one that Kurama caused, this was electrifying. His vision was becoming blurry and he felt dizzy...

Sasuke crawled on top of Naruto while softly pushing him onto his back. The blonde fought him but it was with the same amount of strength as a toddler.

"You think you can overpower me with that kind of push? This is your chance dobe, kill me and escape. There's nothing holding you back now, what you drank was just an aphrodisiac."

The frustration.

The patronizing.

Pure fury boiled up inside Naruto, Sasuke knew god damn well he wasn't going to be able to fight him with his limbs having such a pathetic supply of blood.

'Fine. Either way he's going to fuck me, I'm at least going to make you squirm for once teme.' he mentally slurred.

The raven wasnt paying attention and still taunting him so in a flash he raised his hands, opened the Uchiha's shirt and latched his lips onto the cursed seal between the bastards neck and shoulder. Instantly Sasuke shut up and his eyes widened in shock. A red blush erupted on his face and he nearly moaned from the jinchūriki's onslaught.

He shook his head clear and pinned Naruto down again with a piercing glare.

"What's the matter bastard? You wanted me to participate didn't you?" he said innocently.

"Hn. If your so willing to suck on something, then how about giving my cock some attention?"

"Dattebayo, your blushing really bad teme. Are you feeling shy now that I'm not tied up?"

Sasuke was growing irritated with the tone in the blondes voice, he changed their positions so that the blondes face was directly over his half hard member. Naruto didn't so much as flinch which pissed him off all the more, the defiance was also turning him on though.

"Go ahead dobe. Or should I fuck you right now?"

"Your so impatient, what happened to the calm Uchiha composure of yours?"

'Maybe Kurama's onto something here...'

The blonde was giving him a fox grin, he knew the drug was impairing his judgment and making him feel relaxed. Almost hesitantly he placed a hand behind the jinchūiki's head and pulled him towards his member, he wanted to see how the blonde would respond to gentleness. To his pleasure Naruto opened his mouth for him and teased him a little by licking the tip.

The raven was being unusually easy with him, maybe it was the tea making him hallucinate though. The drug probably wasn't as strong as Sasuke thought because yesterday was much worse, although it still made him crave to be touched, just on a less intense scale.

He focused on trying to make Sasuke groan, he wanted that bastard to go through what he had. The avenger was surprisingly sensitive, he had only licked him a couple of times and he was already leaking precum.

"You're that turned on by me, teme?" he mimicked from yesterday.

"Shut up and finish what you started."

"YOU started this. How about you return the favor?"

Sasuke smirked down at him, things were changing a little, and he felt as if the old Sasuke was the one touching him right now. With the annoying superior tone and cocky smirk, his rival was acting the way he used to and it let a small bit of happiness bubble in him.

"You're disgusting usuratonkachi."

"Says the one who forced me into heat."

The raven had to fight not to grin crookedly at that but he instead let the blonde lie down and he crawled over him once more to make a sixty nine. The blonde rewarded his compliance by taking him into his mouth fully and pumping the base of his member with his hands.

'This can't turn into a habit...but it's ok to go along with him just this once...'

He licked the blonde from base to tip and again the jinjuriki pleased him by groaning around his cock. The vibrations traveled up and made his thighs twitch.

'Just once...'

Sasuke released his prisoners cock and moved away to turn around and lie parallel on him. The blue eyed male looked at him questioningly before he lowered his head and started sucking and kissing all over his chest. He snuck his hand between the fox vessel's thighs and slid a finger into him.

It felt better than he'd anticipated, he was dizzy as hell and the pleasure was making it harder to think properly. Something was different about Sasuke right now, maybe he was imagining it, but the raven looked happy. He was smirking while kissing him all over and rubbing his prostate. A small ache was forming inside him...he needed to get a little more from this bastard. With minimal effort he nudged Sasuke to stop and the raven actually sat up for him.

He was curious as to what the hell Naruto was doing and was shocked nearly out of his wits when the boy straddled his lap. The blondes eyes were half lidded as a dark blue gaze enraptured him. His prisoner sunk himself onto his cock and slowly started moving up and down. He was so close already...there had been way too much foreplay today. Naruto sped up and despite not moaning for him he was pushing him over with his expressions and pants.

'Warmer...' Naruto mentally murmured.

He missed him...he had missed Sasuke so fucking much when he was gone. The tea had covered his judgment and he was acting fully on emotion right now. He sped up for his guard and when the raven started convulsing a bit he could've sworn he heard his name on the Uchiha's lips. Happiness erupted in him, he didn't remember the shame or suffering right now that came from Sasuke's actions. All he knew right now was that the Uchiha's looked as happy as he felt. Without stopping his movement he drunkenly rubbed a finger over the ravens curse mark.

And kissed him again.


	6. Chapter 6: Growing Fissures

Chapter 6: Growing fissures

The second he kissed him his hips spasmed and his heart stopped. The blonde pressed their bodies together while moving his lips against his stiff ones.

Babump.

Babump.

Babump.

Warmth...spread all over him and he couldn't describe the pounding that suddenly overtook his chest. The raven was brought back to his senses only by Naruto's orgasm since some of his cum landed on him.

Flinching away he tore the drugged jinchūriki off and punched him square in the jaw. Then threw another punch at the opposite side before kicking his stomach and leaving him winded. Roughly he picked the vessel up and shackled him back in place before leaving in a furious stride.

Outside the wall he leaned back and brought his fist down to collide with grey stone.

'Fuck...fuck...why is my heart beating like this?! I'm not some damn chick to be affected by a stupid kiss!'

His chest felt hot and heavy. The loud pounds of his heart were echoing in his ears and he was actually scared someone was going to come into the room and hear it.

"He's just trying to get to me. That dobe is only messing around, there's no reason to get worked up. Remember he's going to die in a few more days. I brought him here to kill him. That's all."

With a shuddering sigh, he got dressed, walked out of his room, and went to the forest to train out his emotions.

Inside the hidden space Naruto was smiling. Sure his face and stomach hurt like a bitch but the fact that Sasuke let him kiss him for so long made him happy. The Uchiha's red face didn't go unnoticed either. His mind was muddled and he was about to black out...but all he could think of was the tiny thump he'd felt from his rivals chest. He fainted with a small grin on his lips.

The day carried on and both leaf ninjas couldn't stop thinking about the other, one reflective and the other ashamed. Sasuke trained until his legs would sporadically quiver and Naruto waited for him to enter his room again, but he never did. The youngest Uchiha bathed, ate, and walked up to his room before undressing and going to sleep. He left the blonde to starve and think about his actions.

The next dawn... Sasuke woke up a bit irritated. He did his usual routine and redressed before deciding to check on the jinchūriki. Today he had to punish him for yesterday's...thing.

'You have to learn who is stronger than you dobe. I'm going to make you cry and forget who you used to be. You're going to break, make no mistake of that.' he snarled mentally while touching a chidori to the far wall.

The two large stones split down the middle and opened up for him. Naruto was surprisingly awake already and greeted him with a small nod.

'He's probably pissed.' the blonde thought.

Sasuke's eyes were slightly narrowed which was never a good sign, they scanned his body up and down before going to their normal shape. He was curious but knew better than to express it since it would only anger his rival more.

Truth was that Sasuke had just now noticed the severity of the state that Naruto's body was in. He hadn't been eating or drinking properly and the lack of nutrients had pretty much frozen his digestive track. The boys ribs were becoming easier to see and his arms were almost noticeably scrawnier. Blonde locks stood disarray and matted on his head while dark circles underlined his blue eyes. Overall his prisoner looked frail and sickly.

Not to mention weak.

A word that should never be in the same sentence as Naruto's name. He used to tease his rival a lot about not being as strong as him sure, but actually seeing the blonde in these conditions sickened him.

'He needs to move...'

"Dobe."

"Yeah?"

"We're going to spar."

The vessel peered at him with suspicious eyes but changed his expression when he unlocked his shackles. Again the prisoner fell onto the ground in a tangle of limbs and guilt pierced the raven's chest.

'I'm supposed to punish him...it doesn't matter if he can't walk. He's going to die either way, I shouldn't be concerned wether or not he's healt-'

"Arigatou teme."

"...Hn."

'On the other hand he'll need to be able to walk for Madara to transport him to the extraction site. It's fine for him to be a little healthy so a bit of sparring won't interfere with the Akatsuki's plans.'

The raven helped him up and managed to make him stand. He took a testing step forwards but fell onto the floor where Sasuke helped him up again. After two more tries he managed to start walking and his guard was patient with him as he sped up to a slow jog. At least he was until sending a small fireball his way which he couldn't doge on behalf of his numbed reflexes. The flames scorched his flesh and made his shoulder red.

"What the fuck Dattebayo!?"

"Warm up time's over. If you don't want to be burned, then fight me." the raven said with a smirk.

"I'll kick your ass teme!"

"Prove it."

"I'd blow all this up if I did teme!"

"These walls absorb jutsus, they have no affect on them. Only the moving wall responds to chakra and it's selective with what to react to."

The blonde gave a dark grin before running up to him, sloppily of course, and trying to punch him. He easily dodged the blow and knocked his legs out from under him. The jinchūriki quickly got up and tossed another punch but he missed again. He made a fireball on his palm and flung it at his rival who jumped over the attack this time.

"Ha! You missed me teme."

"And you haven't landed a hit on me yet."

"Shut up! I'll get revenge on you for everything you've done so far Dattebayo!"

With that Naruto formed a rasengan in his palm and let it grow, Sasuke saw this and couldn't help but get fired up. The raven initiated his chidori and the two boys ran at each other from the two edges of the hidden room.

The collision caused an explosion that stayed in the room but shook them both up to the point of having burns and cuts all over them. They got up from the floor panting and looked at each other. One thing on both their minds.

'I'm not going to lose dobe.'  
>'I'm not going to lose teme.'<p>

They felt a surge of energy and flew at one another with kicks and punches. Leaping and ducking to avoid the others attacks and sweating from excitement and nervousness. Sasuke landed a kick with the heel of his foot on Naruto's ribs and sent the prisoner reeling but he used the force of the kick to bounce off the wall and fly at him with a punch combo. One of the fists came at him with a miscalculated speed and he took a strong hit on his right eye.

Sasuke stumbled back from him holding his face with one hand. The exposed side morphed into a dark expression as the raven smirked at him and activated his sharingan. Naruto felt a chill run down his spine that had nothing to do with his lack of clothes. The raven sprinted towards him and started punching and kicking him in a quick series. He couldn't get a hit on him because of all the dodging he was forced to do. His guard was leaving no openings for him to take advantage of, he flinched from a hit that nearly struck his eye and it gave the Uchiha the opportunity to kick him in the stomach again. He flew backwards and had the wind knocked out from the wall.

"*pant* bastard...I-I'm going to bruise...every inch o-of you..."

"Hn. With that beat up body? You don't stand a chance dobe."

He watched the blonde go through a transformation and look at him with a predatory grin. The jinchūriki's teeth grew and his eyes became red. A single tail of chakra grew from the base of his spine and swished from side to side.

"Don't let me burn you dattebayo."

"That's my line."

The fox vessel leapt towards him and slashed through his shirt as he was jumping away. Four large scratches adorned his chest and fueled his desire to fight. The two kept coming at one another with mad speed and force, both getting more excited with every blow landed. It was just like when they were kids and fought. Sasuke launched shuriken from his sleeves at the unsuspecting leaf ninja and managed to get a cut on his cheek as well as a gash on his hip.

"Hey! Fight properly you piece of shit! You know I don't have weapons!"

"Hn. You have a tailed beast in you."

"Is that how you want to play? Fine bastard, hope you don't regret it." he growled.

The blonde allowed Kurama to give him two more tails as he made ten shadow clones. He was so riled up that the fight was quickly becoming a serious one instead of sparring. The deaths of Sakura, Sai and Kakashi came into his mind all of a sudden and shame oozed into his consciousness. He became angry for real, not simply at Sasuke but at himself as well. The raven seemed to sense this because his sharingan upped a level before he motioned for the blonde to continue.

'What the fuck am I doing?' he thought.

He rushed Sasuke who killed the clones with a dragon breath jutsu and managed to land a strong punch in the center of his spine, throwing him off balance.

'Why am I happy? He's a murderer...'

The raven launched himself at him and blew a small chidori at his chest that he almost dodged, the bolts electrocuted him and sent pain into every nerve on his arm. He staggered up and ran towards Sasuke once more with a rasengan in hand.

This one was bigger.

The ravens eyes widened marginally at the attack quickly approaching him and he struggled to form another chidori to counteract it. The Uchiha backed up to buy time and accidentally stumbled on a crack in the floor bringing him down.

'I should want to kill you...'

The rasengan grew in his hand even more as the winds sped up. He was a few feet from an alarmed looking Uchiha and was ready to inflict an unforgettable wound on his capturer that could tear off a limb.

'I should want to...'

He stopped.

Sasuke looked at him wide eyed and dispersed his chidori. He looked at him back with the whirling Rasengan still churning air in his palm.

'But how could I? How could I kill the same person who protected me and went through the same hardships...why do I hold onto those memories?'

The winds stopped flowing and spread out harmlessly in the room. He fell to his knees beside Sasuke and smiled bitterly.

"I could've killed you just now teme."

"..."

"It's not worth it though. I wouldn't be able to escape here without your help."

The sentence slightly hurt Sasuke, Naruto's tone was heartbreaking. Apart from that the blonde pretty much said that he was useless other than for helping him escape. He stood up and motioned for the blonde to follow him. The jinchūriki didn't even hesitate as he stood and walked up to willingly get shackled.

'I really don't care anymore...my team's gone and I can't even control my emotions. I don't deserve to be hokage, I can't save anyone. The most important people around me are dead, why do I still feel happy merely because of Sasuke? ... Ha...I'm a monster after all...'

"I guess you got what you wanted didn't you, Sasuke?"

The raven watched as his rival again went through a whole transformation of demeanor. He had been willing to please and fight one second and he all of a sudden went serious and looked as if he were about die.

'This is what's supposed to happen...my job was to crush him and break his spirit. I did what was asked of me.'

Sasuke walked out of the room slightly dazed. He did it. He broke Naruto just like that. Why wasn't he satisfied yet? He still wanted to be with the blonde and see him healthy, the more he tried to convince himself otherwise the more he wanted to heal his rival and tell him everyone was alright.

'Am I doing the right thing in letting Madara kill Naruto?' he wondered while going downstairs.

The raven passed by the Akatsuki head as he descended and the older Uchiha glanced at him queerly through his mask. Not that he noticed.

The young Akatsuki looked different, only a few days ago he was pale, lifeless, and never spoke or reacted to anything. Now his skin was a healthier color, his eyes held intense fire, and although he was still silent...there was a fierce red blush draped on his cheeks.

'Whats happening to him? It's undoubtably tied to Naruto but what exactly is making him react like this?' Madara pondered.

He was extremely suspicious as to Sasuke's behavior. With a good reason, if the young raven had his fire re-kindled he would be impossible to manipulate. His younger clan member was an extremely useful tool that would grow to be even stronger. He was positive.

'Perhaps some supervision is in order for you Sasuke. I think Deidara would take this position without objection.' the masked elder thought.

It wasn't just Madara that noticed the small shifts in Sasuke's behaviors. Zetsu also was becoming concerned and Tobi felt that the young Uchiha may turn into a traitor.

Sasuke wasn't aware of any of this though. His usually sharp intuitions were being clouded by the turmoil caused from his emotions. He thought he'd severed all ties in Konoha years ago, but his bond to Naruto was a stubborn connection that refused to be broken. He walked into the kitchen and started cooking since no one was currently around. Again he made Ramen but this time it was beef flavored.

'This has to stop. I can't keep feeling like this. I have to give you up to Madara usuratonkachi!' he ranted.

The raven finished making his prisoners meal and grabbed a water bottle for him as well before heading back up to his room with the food in hand. No one saw him with the blondes dinner luckily, they would've thought he was being too generous with the jinchūriki's feeding.

Naruto hung limply from the shackles holding his arms. He felt disgust and loathing towards himself for allowing himself to enjoy being with Sasuke after his crimes.

'Why can't I fucking hate you? Kurama thinks I'm attracted to you but wasn't that supposed to change after all of this? You raped me. You've abandoned and betrayed me. You even killed my closest friends. Isn't that enough to stop this fucking...thing...between us?!'

The blonde was loosing his grip. He didn't know what was what anymore...Sasuke would go from cruel to warm within seconds. Were they both insane? He shook his head clear and tried to figure out the raven's true colors. Was he siding with Madara or with him? Was he torn between the two?

'Everything's so messed up...dattebayo Sasuke, I still can't understand you completely.'

As he thought about methods to escape without having to kill the raven, the wall to his right opened. The Uchiha walked in carrying a bowl of ramen and chopsticks, he felt his mouth start watering involuntarily. His rival walked up to him silently and grabbed some noodles between the chopsticks before holding them up for him. Hesitantly he opened his mouth and ate.

'Here he goes being nice again...Did he cook this himself?'

'Why are you staring at me like that dobe?' Sasuke pondered while feeding the fox vessel.

'Do you really want me to die teme?'

'Stop looking at me like that...'

'Does Konoha truly mean nothing to you?...'

'Stop looking at me with those eyes...'

'Did you ever care about team seven?...'

'So heartbroken...'

'What about me?...'

'Like you're about to shatter...'

'Why do you have to do this to me?'  
>'Why do you have to do this to me?'<p>

When Naruto finished eating and drinking, Sasuke left him for the rest of the day. He didn't touch him. All day he continued to question the ravens motives and if there was still any way to save him. Night fell and for hours he continued to run through scenarios in his head of leaving with or killing Sasuke. He didn't want to kill the raven though, the thought was horrifying to him.

'Guess I really am a dobe huh?'

He sighed as his arms throbbed painfully as usual and started shaking them around to get some of his circulation back. It hurt his shoulders but the relief overwhelmed that, continuing to rattle his limbs against the shackles he heard something snap. Blue eyes widened and he shook his arms harder. The wires and chains holding him kept breaking with low cracks.

Until he was free.


	7. Chapter 7: Fall

Chapter 7: Fall

"I broke them..." he whispered while holding the few snips of wire that had fallen from the ceiling on account of his motions.

He looked around and walked towards the practically shredded jacket that had been removed two days ago. Grabbing the black and orange cloth, he put on the familiar garment best he could and continued snooping. He opened boxes and crates to find scrolls, books, weapons and ammunition.

"Now to get out of here...these walls won't explode with jutsus though."

He started thinking about everything the raven had told him yesterday and recalled that the opening wall responded to certain jutsus. After walking in front of the barrier he summoned a shadow clone to touch the wall. That didn't help at all. He attempted the sexy no jutsu which again failed. He tried other jutsus like water releases which didn't succeed either until he finally got mad and tried to blow the damn thing up with a rasengan. It was difficult to move his arms quickly thanks to the heavy shackles still clutching onto him but he made his signature jutsu either way.

After a cloud of mist rolled over him and helped to cool his body, the wall made a rumbling sound. His prison door split down the center and opened soundlessly.

'I did it...'

In front of him was a sleeping Sasuke who was on his side peacefully facing away from him. Next to the bed his pants and boxers laid untouched which he quickly grabbed and put on. It felt weird having clothes on again but he shook the stupid thought off and crept towards the door. The blonde paused as his hand wrapped around the cold lever...

'Am I really going to abandon him...he left me and killed my team but won't he be killed if I go?...Psh! He can defend himself...but still.'

"'Kit, don't go. You'll regret it if you do.'"

'Why should I save him? He wants me dead, so isn't it fair? Who cares if Madara tries to kill him.'

"'If he really didn't care do you think he'd make you ramen or go out of his way to find methods to pleasure you? He's been in this group for a long time kit, you can't expect him to change his views on Konoha the second he sees you.'"

The fox didn't say anything else and left him to think about what to do next. It was the earliest part of the dawn and everyone was asleep, this was the perfect time to escape!

'I should go. I have to take advantage of this and get home!' he thought determinedly.

He tossed a glance over his shoulder and saw Sasuke's face. That's when his body developed consciousness and began moving on its own. His fingers uncurled from the cold door lever. Bare feet lifted off of the wooden floor and padded towards the bed.

'I have to leave, Tsunade needs to know everything that's happened...I need to see Iruka-sensei...'

But even as he thought so, his legs bent at the knee and pushed him up beside his rival.

'I have to tell Kakashi where this place is so he can come with Anbu members and destroy it...'

He lied down facing the raven and despite having a sensible choice before him, he couldn't find the will to move away.

'I shouldn't have turned around...damn bastard...' he sighed internally while his eyelids closed.

About an hour and a half passed with Naruto and Sasuke sleeping together. The raven stirred and cracked an eye open after he touched something warm.

'WHAT THE FUCK?!'

He blinked twice and stared dumbfounded at the moron soundly sleeping in front of him. There was dried blood forming a broken trial down to his chin. His hair was all kinds of messy. But he still had those three scars on each side of his face clearly visible, he'd had them since he could remember.

'Knowing that I'm supposed to hand you over to Madara, that it was the best possible moment to escape... You stayed? Are you really that stupid dobe?'

This idiot really was something else. Why for fucks sake didn't he leave when he had the damn chance... Still though, Sasuke couldn't deny the relentless pounding that had picked back up in his chest. His face was filled with heat and he felt lightheaded. The blondes mouth twitched a little and attracted his black eyes.

'He chose to stay with me...this retarded usuratonkachi... Chose to stay...'

Sasuke couldn't stop himself he got close to Naruto and closed his eyes before tentatively touching his lips to the jounin's.  
>His heart sped up even more as he pulled away. When he opened his eyes again a set of widened blue ones greeted him. Naruto turned red and put a hand on his cheek as if asking for permission to continue. He smirked and kissed him again, moving his lips gently against Naruto who responded instantly.<p>

'This is bad...'  
>'This isn't lust.'<p>

Naruto rolled on top of him without breaking their contact and kissed him harder. The Uchiha got bolder and nipped his bottom lip. He felt a ridiculous amount of happiness when his prisoner opened his mouth for him. The two tangled their tongues for the first time and got lost in the moment.

'I actually WANT to feel you.'  
>'I can't get you close enough.'<p>

They kept kissing and lightly touching each other. Sasuke found himself craning his neck to reach the blonde even when they were both out of air. He stopped lying to himself, he didn't just lust for Naruto he wanted all of him, it never changed. Even after he'd left Konoha and tried to kill him, he could never stop his emotions.

Naruto grinned softly and pinned the raven down by the shoulders. They were both panting and could barely fill their lungs. Thats when the raven suddenly flipped them over and attacked his mouth again. Sasuke wasn't touching him provocatively or anything, he was just kissing the daylights out of him. He pushed his guard up off of him again and this time the ebony male just looked down at him with half lidded eyes.

"What now teme?"

"Hn."

Sasuke sent a chidori running up his spine that wasn't painful but paralyzed him. In about a minute he was naked again and lying before his guard who undoubtably wanted to have his way with him.

"You need a bath dobe."

"Eh?"

Sasuke only smirked as he tossed a towel over him, and went into his closet to grab some clothes, soap and shampoo. He stood up shakily and waited as the raven activated his sharingan and peered outside of his door. His rival motioned for him to follow and he did so quickly. In a flash they were both sprinting down the stairs in trained silence and continued running even as they exited the lair. He followed Sasuke as he maneuvered through trees and made sharp turns. Eventually they reached a hot spring.

He placed the towel Sasuke had given him on a stone and watched as steam floated over the surface of the water. It smelled good here, the forest and spring water's scent flowed over and soothed him. Then Sasuke pushed him into the water like a jerk.

He came up sputtering and coughing "Dattebayo! What was that for teme!"

"You looked like a moron just standing there usuratonkachi."

"You would be too if you'd been locked in a cell for the past 5 days! Hell my arms are still sore..."

"Hn."

His guard smirked and turned to the right a little before starting to strip, his sharingan was still activated and he knew he was perfectly visible to the bastard but that didn't stop him from watching. His rival apparently wanted to tease him because he was taking his sweet time in removing his shirt and sluggishly lowering his obi and pants.

'Look at him, being all smug like that.' he thought with a dark grin.

Naruto made some hand signals and caused a pressurized burst of wind to knock the now naked Uchiha into the spring with him. Like he had moments before, Sasuke came up spitting and choking on the hot water.

"Hahahahaha! Take that dattebayo!"

The raven grabbed the chains attached to the weird collar thing he had and pulled him closer gently. He was taken in by the sharingan and couldn't look away... Sasuke looked happy. Of course he wasn't smiling, but the combination of his smirk and eyes gave it away. He let the missing nin pull him to the waters edge and to his surprise the ebony male turned him around and poured shampoo into his hair.

Naruto sat still while he ran his fingers through the trademark golden strands that adorned his head. He smirked a little wider when he felt the jinchūriki lean into his touch and loosen completely, he would've sworn that he felt the vessel purr too but that wasn't possible. This surprisingly pleasing, simply being with the blonde and spending a quiet time with him. The moon was falling but a few rays still shed light on the spring's water and their bodies.

Without a warning the blonde turned around and faced him, foam still clinging to his hair. He was looking at him seriously and cautiously which gave him a damn good hint of what was coming.

"Sasuke...I want to go back to Konoha."

"You know I can't let you go."

"You owe me bastard."

"I do not, and I have a mission to follow through dumbass."

"...Still worth a shot though wasn't it?"

He grabbed the top of the jinchūriki's head and dunked him into the water to stop his dumb ramblings. Right now the whole issue of going through with his mission or not wasn't something he really wanted to address. He felt arms around his waist after a second and got pulled down into the depths of the spring as well. Opening his eyes he saw the blonde bathed in silver light and making his hair practically glow. His heart skipped a beat at the sight. Like his rival, Naruto's chest froze up a little at seeing the ravens hair floating around messily and the shadows on his skin. They stared at each other for a few seconds before realizing, flinching back, and quickly coming up to gasp for air. The two finished scrubbing themselves with soap in silence and got out to dry off soon after. The sky was still dark by the time they got but the moon was no longer there, indicating the upcoming sunrise.

They got dressed and the raven had given him a grey kimono to wear, the Uchiha fan was on his back and his guard's eyes were too. The trip back was as silent as the first while they sprinted through trees and made it to the Akatsuki lair. Once there Sasuke had him hide so he could check out the stairs, then they flew up the flights and entered his room.

He grinned at Sasuke who gave an awkward look back, he raised an eyebrow at him questioningly and he simply grabbed the chains linked to his neck before leading him back into the hidden room. The raven opened the wall, then instead of binding him to the roof again he just shackled his ankles to a couple of staples on the floor. His rival turned to walk away after that and for some reason the sight of his back made him a bit nervous so he acted without thinking. He reached out almost desperately for Sasuke's wrist before spinning him around and planting a kiss on him again.

'This is not good...' he thought right after.

He returned Naruto's kiss for merely a second then hastily pulled away, once he left the room he walked back out into the hall and was a little shocked to see Deidara outside his door. The long haired blonde lifted his head, strode up to him, and looked him dead in the eyes.

Then punched him.

The Akatsuki bomber was too close for him to block when off guard so the blow made contact with his face full force. He backed up away from him and sent a death glare his way as he prepared to fight.

"What the hell are you doing Uchiha?"

"I was just about to ask you that."

"Shut up. I saw you just now with our prisoner, I stopped tailing you once you entered your room obviously."

"What?"

"Madara assigned me to supervise you. Some of us were questioning your loyalty."

"Do I look like I need a babysitter?"

"Yes. Look, I don't give a fuck what you do to Naruto, but if you don't do your job properly that little shit is going to be dumped on me and I have enough to worry about thanks to Tobi."

The blonde came inches from his face and growled out menacingly. "Get this straight brat. He isn't your friend. And he sure as hell isn't your lover. All that jinchūriki is doing is trying to escape by earning your trust, the history you share works to his advantage. What happened to your uncontainable hatred for leaf ninjas? Why do you act so stupid whenever you're around that boy? When did you become so weak?"

He started circling him and continued to stab him where he knew it would get through.

"Your brother would be ashamed of you if he saw you today...wait. No he wouldn't. Considering that he DIED for the same reason. Isn't that right Sasuke? Do you love Naruto? Do you think he loves you? You want to save him out of the everlasting love you two can share in the future? Wake up. Last I heard he was infatuated with that Sakura girl wasn't he? Stop being such a pathetic brat and remember what your damn objective is this week. You have one job. Get it done. "

That got under his skin. The part about Naruto's undisguised crush on sakura and the way he was implying that Itachi was weak. His chakra crackled around him and he powerfully kicked the explosion expert into the wall before unsheathing his katana and pressing the duller side against his throat.

Sharingan at the mangekyo level, he hissed "Don't mistake me trying to get rid of that morons stench, and humoring his immaturity, for affection. That demon means less to me than the ground I walk on. He's on the verge of going insane, the last thing we needed was a lunatic nine tails. Naruto has a strong bond with that fox, if one goes crazy the other probably would too. Don't ever. Call. Me. Weak. I'm not some child that you need to guide, I know what the hell I'm doing, and if you ever insult Itachi so stupidly in front of me again I will slice your body to bits."

Deidara grinned darkly at him. "Prove it. I saw everything Sasuke, including the smirk you were giving him. Prove to me you really think he's worthless, take the sound barrier off of the room you have in the back and let me hear what you do to him."

"Are you sick? What the hell do you want to listen to that for?"

"For all I know you could be lying about raping him. After all you've never even said the words raped and Naruto in the same sentence as far as I can recall."

"I have raped him. He's been a pretty good sex toy too, it's a pity Madara is going to kill him when he's this good of a stress reliever."

"He looked pretty calm about being naked around you this morning. If you really have been breaking him he would've been nervous wouldn't he?"

"He's already tame. I didn't go easy on him simply because of our past. Now being naked in front of me is normal for him."

"And why did you sneak out and back into the lair if the bathing today meant nothing?"

"To avoid being questioned like you're very annoyingly doing now."

"Hmph. Well there shouldn't be a problem in letting me hear what happens to the jinchūriki when you two are alone then, if he's as tame as you say. Remove the sound barriers."

"What exactly do you want Deidara?"

"Proof. I want to know for sure the amount of cruelty you're inflicting on him. I feel like you've been going soft on him and it's going to affect the extraction. Rape him. I don't care if he cries, moans, or screams. Just have your way with him and leave him wounded. Unless of course you're as weak as your brother and can't lay a finger on that boys head."

Fury flowed through every part of his body as well as hate for the bombers provocations, he narrowed his eyes dangerously and snarled "Done."

'He has a point. I've been going too damn easy on Naruto, today he could've even escaped! That moron probably is just using me as a ticket out of here. They want broken? Fine, I'm going to put that dobe through so much he's going to want to die.'

"Wonderful. If the sound absorbing jutsu gets removed I should be able to hear you from downstairs...don't hold back on him Sasuke."

He walked towards the far wall and made hand signals before releasing his barrier meaning the wall now had not even as much as a muffling affect on volume. He turned back to Deidara with an irritated expression.

"There. You'll hear everything now, even if you leave the lair I'll make sure you hear that little whore scream." he spat in a whisper so the prisoner wouldn't listen in accidentally.

"Go ahead." the long haired male stated with a sneer.


	8. Chapter 8: Break

Authors Note: I must warn you my reader this chapter can be disturbing, if you have a soft and fluffy heart you may want to consider reading the last six paragraphs only...

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Break<p>

It had been a few hours since his encounter with Deidara and he hadn't cooled down in the least. How dare that piece of shit insult him and Itachi! He was furious and walking back up to his room, right now he could use something to take his frustrations out on. Regret was all he felt for this morning, he had succumbed to his prisoner and had lied to himself.

'It's lust. There's nothing more to it. I'm watching over you until they take you to extract the Kyuubi, we're not lovers, we're not friends.' he growled mentally.

He stood in front of the far wall of his room simply staring at the grey bricks separating him from his target. This was going to be new experience, while walking around an idea had come to him, one that was cruel but would undoubtably get the job done.

'I'm going to break you today moron. This is my job, and I'm not going to fail because of your stupid notions. You had your chance to escape, and stayed, now take responsibly for the consequences.'

He made a chidori and entered the room where the jinchūriki was lying on the floor with his eyes closed. A dark smirk twisted his face as he realized the blonde was in a perfect place to put him into almost any position. He denuded himself of clothes immediately and placed them in a corner of the room. This could turn into a huge mess...  
>Walking over to Naruto he got on all fours and looked at his sleeping face momentarily before shaking him awake. Blue eyes opened drowsily and then the dobe grinned at him a little.<p>

"Hey teme."

He didn't answer and instead stood. The fox vessel sat up and faced him with a bit of alarm in his eyes at seeing him naked.

"Teme? What are you doing?"

"What's it look like dumbass? Stress relief."

'Stress relief?!' the blonde thought angrily.

Sasuke came over him and undid his kimono in one fluid movement before throwing it to the corner of the room where his own clothes were. Naruto fought him but he hadn't had proper food in days, one meal a day wasn't enough to maintain a healthy ninjas body, and he hadn't even been getting fed daily since arriving here. Naturally the raven overpowered him and straddled his bare hips before making some hand signals. Four snakes appeared and they wrapped themselves around his wrists tightly with low hisses.

Sasuke looked at him appreciatively for a second then came down and started teasing his nipples. He didn't touch them, he only licked around them sending growing waves of pleasure through his body. The dusky nubs started hardening and growing as his ministrations continued, he wanted to arch up to Sasuke so the bastard would stop teasing him and actually please him but his pride stopped him.

'I shouldn't be enjoying this. He's only doing it because of that stupid objective. Don't move, I'm not going to give you that satisfaction until you admit you want me too fucker!'

The raven didn't need him to move though, on his own he took one of his nipples in his mouth to start sucking and licking it while rubbing the other with his forefinger. He was getting turned on, his member twitched a little and he willed it not to harden because Sasuke would feel it. The bastard left a good amount of saliva on his left nipple before switching to suck on the right and using his finger to rub wetly against his left.

There were small and dirty noises coming from his rival's tongue against him. Slowly his dick started rising and he felt the raven's smirk on his chest. Sasuke sat up and moved his hips back and forth so their members would collect friction from the other. Now they were both hard and Naruto watched slightly annoyed as his guard stood and sat on a crate. He was upside down in his vision but he could still clearly see the Uchiha make an awfully familiar set of hand symbols.

"Kage bushin no jutsu." he whispered lowly.

Seven.

There were seven naked Sasuke clones surrounding him. All of them looking hungry. And all of them were practically throbbing.

'I don't like this...' Naruto thought.

"T–Teme what are you thinking?"

The sitting raven only smirked wider at him, he made another set of hand signals and the snakes binding him disappeared. Not that it made much of a difference considering a clone harshly gripped his wrists in the serpents' place.

"They're going to fuck you dobe. Each and every one."

"There's no way you can expect me to take on seven people! Are you insane Dattebayo, let me go!"

Two clones knelt on either side of him and continued teasing his chest. Another lied on his belly between his legs and latched onto the head of his cock. The remaining three watched the whole thing while stroking themselves lightly.

Pleasure crashed onto him as the clone sucking on him swirled his tongue around and took him deeper. Then he slid a finger into him a curled it around awkwardly to look for his prostate.

'Don't find it...stop touching me...I don't want to be some toy for this bastard!'

He was so close...the sucking, the rubbing, the licking...along with watching the standing Uchiha clones jerking off and twitch occasionally from pleasure... The Sasuke on his cock sped up and bobbed his head while making dead eye contact. He couldn't take it.

'It's c-coming out...no hold it...don't cum from something like th—argh!' he thought while sinking his teeth into his bottom lip.

He managed to keep his hips and voice under control but his essence still shot out of him and he felt the clones throat contract and loosen as he swallowed everything.

"Don't hold your voice back dobe. They want to hear you scream."

"Shut up bastard!"

The three standing clones pulled him up and changed his position so his chest and elbows touched the floor. He tried lying flat on his stomach but one of them roughly grabbed his hips and pulled his ass up while another held his shoulders down to keep touching the floor.

"Teme! Don't do this, stop!" he yelled red faced.

One of the clones lied on his back and moved under his lifted hips to suck him some more. The one that previously preparing him was now rubbing the head of his cock against his entrance teasingly.

"I can see your hole twitch dobe. You're really excited aren't you?" he said.

"Fuck him already." hissed out another clone.

"Better hurry, he looks like he's going to cum again." another stated in amusement.

'Those voices...they all sound like yours...shut them up...stop them you bastard this is fucking sick!'

The clone thrust into him and started FAST. It hurt...the one that was sucking him stopped and moved away while the other thrust shallow and rapidly. The other five sped their movements and were stroking themselves while watching him, some with sharingans. Sasuke's clone sped up his thrusting and he felt him throb inside of him. He was constantly jabbing deep inside of him and he was already horny thanks to the oral he'd just received.

The clone thrusted once more in him and climaxed, a surge of semen flooded him and one of the masturbating clones came as well sending it's seed onto his back and shoulders.

'They're done right? This is disgusting.' he told himself

In less than a second one clone pulled out of him and another took his place. He didn't get so much as a breath before the second clone thrust into him hard.

"T-teme st-op them I do-n't l-like this!"

"Someone shut him up."

The clone pinning his shoulders lifted him up and forcefully opened his mouth before cramming his cock down his throat. He couldn't breathe...there were two dicks just fucking up his insides mercilessly. The clone pounding into his ass suddenly got quicker and pumped him in time with the upbeat thrusts...

'Stop. Stop doing this!'

They were all watching him. Stroking their long cocks and cumming on him. But...he was excited by it...it was sick and shameful. He knew that. This time though, he couldn't control his hips and he pushed back against the clone as he came onto his own stomach and floor. The tightness of his insides squeezed out the clones own essence and it overflowed down his legs. In his mouth, the other climaxed as well.

He was already covered in white liquid but another clone came and added even more to his face and hair. Now that his mouth was free he looked at Sasuke, drenched in cum, and growled.

"Isn't this enough for you? Call them off."

"Hn. What did I tell you about your tone of voice?"

Another clone entered him and this time he was moved to sit facing away from his partner while being bounced onto his cock. Up. Down. Up. Down. Faster. Harder.

This one managed to find his prostate.

A sharp contraction arched his spine upwards and he saw all the clones and Sasuke grin crookedly.

"I think you found his sweet spot."

"Fuck him harder."

"He's not going to be able to hold in his voice anymore."

He trembled from their deep lustful voices and internally begged that he'd be able to keep quiet. Exciting this bunch wasn't in his interest at the moment...but he didn't have that luxury. The two that had already fucked him picked him up by the shoulders and the clone under him started thrusting up with rock breaking pressure.

"Ah! N-no stop g-going so ha-ah!...hard"

He was losing his sanity...all he could feel was pleasure. The only thing on his mind was the stimulation his body was receiving.

"Dobe...your so tight."

"Sh-shut up! Ah-ah...sto-ah...stop talking!"

"You know you like it. Stop hiding it."

He didn't respond, he couldn't. If he did he'd moan, the clone seemed to sense this and grabbed his hips to pull himself up into his ass roughly. He was beating his prostate relentlessly.

'F-forgive me...Sakura-chan...for my...lack of control...'  
>"AAAGGHHHH!"<p>

"That's it- Urk! Dobe...keep-mo-moaning just like. That..."

The clone peaked and made him overflow again. There was a puddle of cum on the floor now that the ones holding him up let him fall into.

"Please...stop..."

"Nope." one clone responded with a hungry smile.

The seventh clone entered him ruthlessly and lied him on his back. Then he picked up one of his legs and started thrusting from the side. He looked up and their was a clone holding the base of his cock while continuing to watch everything. It was probably the first one, their eyes locked and the raven smirked. He let go of his cock and came all over his face as if to annoy him but then he kneeled down. Putting his hands on his member he made a tiny series chidori, and he braced himself for pain by clenching his teeth.

Pure ecstasy numbed his brain.

Microscopic bolts of electricity sent his nerves into a hyperdrive and caused them to fire off signals rapidly. His heart sped up dangerously, his pupils constricted, and his sensitivity rose to a new fucking level.

The clone fucking him started pounding his prostate with perfect accuracy and mountain crumbling pressure. He couldn't control his voice at all. The chidori emitting clone kept moving his hands all over him making him thrash and scream.

"AHHHHHHH OH FUUCK!"

The rest of the clones watched him mesmerized with their sharingans maxed out. The one fucking him was actually moaning lowly while trying to hide it. He pressed back against him wildly in attempts to make the sensations stop and continue at the same time.

'Sooooo gooooood...I can't handle it...'

The seventh illusion went faster and his hips were losing their consistent pace. Naruto felt his cock swell inside of him as he continued to ram into him. His own also grew and twitched as his orgasm got closer. The first clone then sent a chidori towards his member and that snapped him.

"ah-ah-ah-ah-Ah-Ahhh–AAAAGGHHH!" he screamed while arching up to the ceiling.

"ughn- NGHHH!"

The raven's clone also peaked and sent a massive wave of cum to slap against his insides hotly before dripping back out.

The seven clones disappeared with clouds of smoke and he collapsed onto a practically white and sticky floor. He panted heavily while facing Sasuke angrily. But his eyes lost their hatred as they observed the raven.

Sasuke had been looking at him with a smug smirk but he suddenly looked confused, then his face grew red as he gripped the sides of the crate he was sitting on. He stared at him as his member spontaneously started hardening and his expression turned into a needy one. Then it hit him.

'The clones memories are being transferred to him...'

His rival stood shakily and walked up to him with what had to be the biggest erection he'd ever seen. He was momentarily scared Sasuke was going to explode but that fear was replaced with one for his own safety when he realized the Uchiha was staggering towards him.

"Teme don't do it...please stop. I've had enough...don't rape me anymore."

"I have a job to do."

"You've done it already, for the past 5 days you've been raping me! Aren't you satisfied!?"

"No."

The Uchiha rolled him onto his back and raised his hips up, he tossed his legs over his shoulders then positioned himself to enter.

"Stop. Bastard that's enough! Don't touch me!"

'This is a part of my mission. I'm supposed to break your spirit. That's what I'm going to do.'

"Shut up! I've told you before dobe, your just a sex toy. I don't care about you, you're just some demon that should've never been born!" he hissed while ramming himself inside the blonde and pinned down his wrists.

"AHHH! MO-OH! Mother fucker! Get it out! NGGGHHH! Stop it!"

He kept thrusting into the screaming jinchūriki and located his prostate. Naruto couldn't even get hard anymore, he was entirely spent and his guards movements were giving him torturous pleasure that wouldn't have an outlet.

"You piece of-Ah! Shit! I'll kill you! Stop fucking me!"

"I told you to shut up!"

Sasuke slapped him. He looked up wounded at his rapist and ground his teeth together. The raven couldn't hold out anymore and ejaculated his load into the already filled prisoner who had turned his gaze away in pure disgust.

He pulled out and looked at his knees with an internal shudder. There was cum all over the floor, it was sickening. Then he looked at Naruto and his eyes widened in realization. He backed up from the blonde with his eyes darting all over his body, there were bruises on his shoulders and knees. Cum literally covered him from head to toe and if he moved a limb the essence would still connect him to the floor with a white trail. His blonde hair was stuck to his forehead and the semen literally dripped off of him. It got worse though, he wanted to throw up at the sight of the amount of cum still flowing out of the fox vessels ass. It wasn't stopping, it was just pooling on the floor and adding to the smell of sex in the room.

Normally he would've been aroused by this type of sight but this was different. He felt sad and guilty. The blonde looked like a cheap prostitute. Naruto had practically begged him to stop, and he continued with the justification of his mission. This was what was supposed to happen.

'Is this how I should feel?'

He sped out of the room and wiped a towel on his knees briefly before getting dressed and heading down to make his prisoner some proper food.

'What the fuck was I thinking?... I can't do this...I don't care if it's viewed as a weakness anymore. Itachi sacrificed himself by abandoning the village for me and went through hell. I'm going to do the same. Somehow I'll get you out of here dobe... I shouldn't have fucking left...'

As he walked to the kitchen Madara and Deidara stopped him, the long haired blonde was smiling and the masked male sounded proud as he spoke.

"Congratulations Sasuke, you've proven yourself as a true Uchiha. Deidara and I stayed to listen to your captive and I'm glad to hear how badly you've broken him. You are strong, Sasuke, for doing this. Being able to internally massacre a person and disabling them physically, you're truly a natural born leader. With this kind of power you could ensure the world finds peace, you could weed out our opposers and help us make a better world. Naruto-kun is obviously ready for death by now so I'll hurry and locate a good spot to preform the extraction. I bid you a good evening."

'Its night already? How long was I with that dobe?'

Next Deidara put a hand on his shoulder "Good job brat." he said before walking after Madara.

He watched the two of them leave with a tight chest.

'Internally massacre...physically disable...strong...ready for death...' the words floated in his mind like a plague.

He shook his head clear and walked into the kitchen, then made a dish composed of mostly steak with a side of rice before going up to the hidden room. He made the walls open and walked up to Naruto who hadn't shifted since he'd left.

"I brought you dinner moron." he said way harsher than he meant to.

The blonde didn't move.


	9. Chapter 9: Mercy

Author's note: To my readers who don't like Narusasu, read only the first thirteen paragraphs. Thank you to everyone who's followed and favorited the story it means a lot to me ^.^ I know this story is _really_ smutty, but it doesn't overwhelm the plot does it? It's been the first time I've written this kind of story, and I did so to experiment and see how readers would react to it. I'd love to hear what you think although I can't change major things since the whole thing is already written, either way I'm only trying to see the general reaction to this story. As usual, enjoy the fic guys :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Mercy<p>

He tossed and turned unable to sink into a proper sleep, all he could think about was the violated form of the blonde sprawled on the floor. His stomach twisted at the thought and made his guilt and frustration worsen.

'Thats it. I'm not going to sleep anytime soon and he's probably awake too...' he thought.

Pulling the covers off of himself, he stood and walked over to the far wall of the room where he made a chidori to touch the stone with. The wall opened up and allowed him inside the nearly pitch black room where the blonde was just now eating the food he'd left him. He made a flame appear in his hand and held it for lighting. Naruto looked up at him and flinched back with a bit of fear in his eyes. He mentally cringed at the action knowing that it was entirely his fault.

Sasuke used to take pleasure in his intimidation factor but all he felt right now was pain. He was the one that brought down the jinchūriki to this level, the boy who was always grinning and shouting loudly. Now he was silent and observing him cautiously.

"What do you want? Are you stressed again after such a short period?" his prisoner spat.

He felt at a loss for words for the first time in his life and blue eyes held him paralyzed with the amount of spite they held. All he could do was shake his head, if he spoke, the words would surely come out wrong. Taking a few steps forwards he grabbed some handcuffs and lifted the blonde's wrists before putting them on him. Then he unlocked the shackles on his ankles and helped him stand. Naruto grunted from the pain and lowered himself back into the now dried cum.

"My hips..." he growled out.

The raven walked away from him and grabbed the kimono he'd given him before. He wrapped it around the prisoner awkwardly not caring if the garment got stained.

"I want to give you a bath. If there's anyone awake I have to make you walk even if it hurts. I'll carry you once were outside though." Sasuke stated somewhat uncomfortable and averting his eyes from him.

'Again with this bipolar shit...make up your mind bastard. Do you want to kill or help me?'

"Alright..."

He winced at the crack he heard in his hips as he stood painfully. The raven looked at him apologetically before taking hold of the chains connected to his collar and motioning for him to walk.

They walked out of the rooms, down the stairs and luckily the only one around was Zetsu who pretty much ignored them. Once they were a good distance from the lair Sasuke let Naruto get on his back and then ran as fast as he could with the added weight towards the hot spring. He went through the trees without a set direction incase Deidara was following him, then he took a sharp turn and zig zagged until they reached the spring.

Carefully he lowered himself from the ravens back who turned around instantly and helped him take off the kimono and get into the spring. He watched as the Uchiha lit a few dead logs on fire for light then took his clothes off and got into the water with him. He picked up the soap he'd left before and motioned for him to turn around. He complied to his guards wishes and tensed the second he felt pale hands on him.

Sasuke pulled his hands off quickly and clenched his teeth. Guilt twisted his stomach for the umpteenth time that night and he tried his best to shake it off. Again he gently put his hands on Naruto who tensed again but he ignored it and rubbed the soap into his back and shoulders to dispel the crusted substance coating him. He glided his hands over tan skin slowly and softly as he cleaned Naruto up from earlier. He made a bold move and pulled the blonde onto his lap as he sat on a smooth stone under the water. To his relief his prisoner didn't freeze up and he continued to rub his soapy hands over the other male. The blonde then surprised him by leaning into him and allowing him to wash his front side as well.

Sasuke was apologizing to him, he knew the raven wouldn't say it out loud though. Testingly, he turned around in his rivals grasp and brushed his lips hesitantly against his. The raven went wide eyed and he blushed a little too which made him grin on the inside. His guard slid a hand under his ear against his cheek and got closer cautiously. He let him, then they kissed for real. Nothing obscene, they just moved their lips against one another's and the raven sucked his bottom lip a bit while pulling away.

"I'll make it up to you..." the Uchiha whispered.

He knew what he meant, and this was exactly what he was waiting for. The blonde forced himself to keep a serious face as he pulled back from the raven a little.

"You could take these cuffs and collar off." he murmured with a sad smile.

'He's not going to escape on his own like this, plus his hips won't let him run so it should be fine.' Sasuke persuaded himself.

He pushed the prisoner off and went to his clothes quickly before coming back with a small key and unlocking the blonde's collar. Next came off the cuffs which the blonde took off himself once the lock opened.

"Thanks teme."

"Hn." Sasuke hummed while turning his head a little.

The raven suddenly heard a click and his neck snapped as he looked at the cuffs that Naruto just locked on him. His prisoner took advantage of his shocked state and grabbed the key from his unsuspecting hands. Naruto turned him aggressively and nearly choked him as he forced the collar around his neck and sealed it from the back.

"What the fuck dobe?!"

"You said you'd make it up to me." he growled seductively.

This wasn't something the Uchiha was expecting, and the blondes tone was making him more than uneasy. He didn't bottom. For. Anyone.

"What happened to your hips usuratonkachi?"

"I faked it. The pain subsided an hour ago." he said with a grin. Then the jinchūriki came up to his ear and whispered hotly "Now it's my turn to have some fun. You haven't been playing fair dattebayo."

The iron stick between the cuffs didn't let him make hand signals. The collar weighed down on him a little and could easily be grabbed thanks to the two chains attached. Unconsciously he started backing up from Naruto who looked more intimidating than usual with flames reflecting in his darkening eyes. The leaf ninja made hand symbols with a lustful grin growing on his lips.

Twelve.

Twelve fucking clones appeared in total on either side of the fox.

'Fuck...'

"C'mere Sasu-kun! We wanna have some fun with you." the first clone said with exaggerated happiness.

"Let us pleasure you teme, your stressed out aren't you?"

"We're going to make you scream, dattebayo you don't have to hold back, no one will hear." another cooed with a predatory smirk.

Naruto sat on a rock with his legs opened slightly and Sasuke gulped thickly as he saw his rivals hard cock. If he had that then his doubles probably did too. The clones were getting closer, and his pride wouldn't let him run so he resorted to fighting them. He sent kicks at all of the blondes but even the ones that hit didn't disperse them. The jinchūriki watched with amusement at the ravens futile efforts, it was pretty satisfying considering everything he had been put through this week.

One clone grabbed the chain on his neck and pulled him close to kiss him. He froze as their lips made contact and another clone grabbed his shoulders to hold him in place while a third slid his hand underwater and started pumping his soft member. The first clone pinched one of his nipples and the resulting gasp allowed him to delve into his mouth. His eyes closed involuntarily as the third sped his hand movements and started getting a reaction.

"You're getting horny. I can feel you growing in my hands." he murmured lewdly.

The clones backed up from him, the one that had been kissing him bent him over the stone he'd sat on before and the third held the rod between his cuffs to prevent him from escaping. The first clone pressed himself against his back and moved his cock up and down over his ass, he reached his left arm around and forced his fingers into his mouth while his right hand continued stroking him.

He bit down harshly on the dobe's hand which made him yelp and back off. His momentary triumph was quenched by the sudden realization that the other eleven clones were all grinning darkly.

"He's fiesty huh?"

"I think we should teach him some manners."

"Usuratonkachi! Touch me and I'll kill you!"

"Hahaha that's our teme." three clones laughed mockingly.

Four clones rushed him, two grabbing each of his cuffed arms and two took a hold of his ankles. They raised him up at hip level and as hard as he tried to keep his legs together, the fourth and fifth spread them wide. The first clone came up again with a sideways grin and nestled himself between his open thighs.

"Guess I'll use your precum to prepare you instead teme." he chuckled.

Sasuke thrashed madly but it was in vain, the four clones held him tightly in place. The first gave him a gentle squeeze which let a bit more of his essence ooze out that he scooped onto his fingers. Two more clones approached him from either side and lowered their faces to lap at his nipples. He fought not to arch his body at the surprising pleasure, then he felt the first slide a slick finger into him and move it around carefully. He pushed in another digit and began stretching him. It felt really weird and he tried desperately to get rid of the clones but their hold on him didn't falter.

"If you don't relax it's going to be worse dattebayo. Calm down, I don't want to hurt you." The clone spoke softly as he added a third digit.

"That's not the problem usuratonkachi! I'm not going to bottom for you!"

"Didn't you say you wanted to make up for everything?" the second asked.

"There's one of us for every time you fucked us. This is our way of getting even."

"Besides, you'll be begging for more soon enough." another chuckled.

"Yeah right! As if I would EVER beg you for anything."

"Remember those words in a few minutes teme." the first growled lustfully.

He had gotten so distracted by the clones restraining him that he didn't realize the first had finished prepping him. Now the blonde was eyeing him with a hungry smile as he grabbed his hips and positioned himself at his entrance. Fear rose up in him. An emotion he did not handle well whatsoever. One of the clones that had been teasing his chest lowered his face and virtually swallowed his cock. At the same time, the first shoved his dick into him quickly and stood still to let him adjust.

Pleasure...hot pleasure...and the slight sting of pain...

He throbbed inside the sixths mouth and he felt the blonde grin around him as he bobbed his head. He released him with a pop a few seconds before he could cum and backed up. An eighth clone was approaching him with a thin strip of cloth that was probably ripped from the kimono he'd given Naruto. Black eyes widened as the clone wrapped it tightly around the base of his shaft and tied it.

'I can't cum...'

The first thrusted into him once and his pupils dilated from arousal. His dick involuntarily twitched and the clones all grinned at the sight. The one currently inside of him set up a pace, as he pushed himself in and out slowly and at different angles looking for his prostate. Once he found that, it would be game over for Sasuke.

"Get it out dobe!"

"Psh! I can feel you twitching and throbbing bastard. I know you're enjoying this."

"I'm not." he hissed angrily.

"Ok. Then explain this to me." he said in amusement as he tapped the head of his cock lightly to spread the precum and made him gasp a little.

"Where'd this come from hm? Last time I checked that was a signal of a males pleasure."

He started thrusting faster and to his horror the pleasure only increased as he rubbed his member all over his insides. The clone lost control over himself and animalisticly started fucking him. He managed to hit something inside of him that made his vision speckled but it only lasted a second because he peaked after. Sasuke felt his hot cum shoot inside of him and fill him up, a bit started leaking out. These were all new sensations to him and his body was heating up fast.

The eighth clone came up next and had the others change his position so his back was pressed up against a stone. The first held his arms up while panting from his orgasm with a satisfied grin. The new clone pushed his legs open and entered him without warning, he immediately started pushing his member deep inside of him. Heat erupted from his core as the clone continued his pounding and he found himself wanting to moan.

'Hell no! I'm an Uchiha. There's no way I'm going to cry out like some uke! Keep your dignity.'

That was proving to be difficult, his face was flushed from the growing fire in his body and the blonde simply grabbed his hips and started fucking him harder. More and more pressure. Whenever the clones cock would leave him water would rush up and act as another pound. His cock was swelling up from the bind at base and giving him that secret thing that always turned him on...pain.

He wanted to moan so badly but there's no way he would, if he did the crafty dobe would find out one of his weaknesses. The eighth sped up and made him bounce from the force of the thrusts, with a few more sporadic hip movements the clone unleashed his load with a low groan.

"Teme...your twitching so much..."

It wasn't a lie, the pleasure just kept building on itself and it was driving him insane, he was so horny it was unbearable and the sting from the cloth tied around his member was exciting him. He didn't let any of that show though, for six more clones he managed to hold out. They all had their way with him and filled him to the brim wih semen. His cock felt like it was going to explode and he wanted nothing more than for all of this to stop.

But then came the ninth.

Something was different about this clone, he'd been hanging out with the real Naruto and the two would talk to each other out of his hearing range. In a flash he unlocked his cuffs before turning him around and grabbed the chains from the collar. He pushed him roughly into the shallow water and rolled him onto his back before tossing his legs over his shoulder and firmly attaching his mouth to his curse mark.

'No! He's going to make cum...'  
>"Not there! Don't lick that!"<p>

"Why not teme?" he chuckled.

"Just stop moron. Do whatever you need to cum then move on."

The clone looked irritated by that and slammed himself inside while sucking harshly on the seal of his neck. He started turning and angling his thrusts and swirled his tongue around the mark. The ravens chakra was spinning around him, his sharingan activated itself and involuntarily gave him the ability to see the clones cock disappearing in his ass with new definition. The spot that got hit earlier briefly was hit again. And this time he couldn't hide his reaction.

"Ngh!"

The clone paused and looked at him wide eyed with a slight blush, then he grinned and kissed him before returning to his curse mark and sucking harder. He pulled out to the tip of his member before ramming himself back in and hitting that place again. Boiling pleasure rose up in his whole body and after all the sex he'd been forced to take he finally couldn't restrain himself.

"Ah..n-no...sto-ah stop. You're going t-too deep..I can't Ngh take i-it!"

"You want more? Do you want me to make you cum?"

"N-Oh! No."

The clone grinned and pumped his cock along with speeding up his pace. He kept abusing his curse mark and it was making Sasuke lose his mind. He couldn't handle it, people could only handle an orgasm for a few seconds but this fucker was forcing him to endure it for who knows how long. That's when the clone started going harder, increasing his pressurized humping until he was about to come regardless of the bind.

"D-dobe I'm abo-oh-about to cu-uh! I'm going to..."

He stopped EVERYTHING.

Balls deep inside of him, he didn't move a muscle.

Sasuke crumbled.

"Why?!"

"Why what?" the clone grinned lustfully.

"Why did you stop?"

"Stop what? Is there something you want?"

He momentarily hesitated before growling" Make me cum usuratonkachi."

"How should I do it?" he said while thrusting against his prostate one more time then stopping again.

"Ah!...tch...piece of shit..."

"What do you want me to do to you Sa-su-ke."

The sound of his name was all he needed. He didn't care anymore, all he wanted was to orgasm and stop the ache he felt deep inside. He needed it so bad.

"Touch my cock...fuck me..."

"Beg for it."

"Please fuck me. Let me cum. Fuck me as hard as you want and jerk me off at the same damn time. I want to feel you more! Just please make me cum, I need it..."

"...Naruto."


	10. Chapter 10: Shatter

Author's note: The narusasu continues in this chapter, just another warnning to my die-hard sasunaru fans lol thank you everyone who's left a review they make me smile like some drunken lady and I've fangirled off of the couch as some of you may have expected XD I hope you enjoy the chapter :3

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Shatter<p>

The clones all lost their minds at the sound of the Uchiha's plea and the real Naruto, who had been rubbing himself this whole time, came and groaned loudly. Sasuke heard the dobe and felt jealous. Not for long though.

The ninth grabbed his hips with fervor and started jamming his cock against his prostate and rubbing him in time with the thrusts without removing the bind. The pain, the pleasure... everything was so intense and desperate and the raven screamed in ecstasy.

"Right there! Ah-ah more please oh god UH! Faster! Keep fucking me!"

The clone was so close, he was panting and groaning as he pushed himself with more speed into his hole. He started rubbing his cock faster too. They were both sweating and at long last Sasuke felt himself start to cum, the coil that had been wound up for way too long finally shot open.

"AGHHHHH!" he screamed while arching his back and coming HARD.

His semen shot all over his chest and stomach as well as the clone's. The ninth pulled in his hips and unloaded himself deep inside of him, filling him up with his hot essence. There was an alarming amount of sperm flowing out of him into the water but he didn't care. The ninth kissed him sweetly before wading off, a tenth and eleventh clone approached him in his place.

He wanted more.

Sasuke wanted more pleasure, he wanted to cum again. Now that his hands were free he ripped off the bind and willingly walked up to the upcoming clones. The grinning blondes put their hands on him and lifted him, he was belly up between them and they looked like and "H" from a distance. The tenth slid himself into his ass while he took the eleventh into his mouth.

The tenth immediately went into a frenzy as he got straight to thrusting in him rapidly. He groaned loudly from the onslaught consequently making vibrations run through the eleventh's cock. The blondes panted desperately from pleasure and the one in his mouth came almost instantly when he gave him a particularly hard suck.

He watched entranced as the raven participated whole heartedly with his clones, the ecstasy had driven him half mad. A thought came up in his head as he saw the raven react to being bitten though.

'He got excited by the binding too...and even now that he's not handcuffed he still has his wrists together...is he?...a masochist?' the blonde thought with an amused grin.

Time to test out that theory. He noticed that the tenth orgasmed and he lowered himself into the water just as Sasuke groaned for more.

The raven watched as the final clone waded up to him with a ravenous smile, this one meant business. All of a sudden the real blonde told the clone to stop. He made hand signals and the other eleven disappeared leaving only the real Naruto and the untouched shadow clone with him. He and the clone glued their eyes on the jinchūriki as all the memories flooded him an made his flaccid length get harder and harder, he didn't come though.

Suddenly Naruto dunked himself in the water and he lost sight of him, sure there were flames all around but they weren't strong enough to give him vision past the water surface. He reactivated his sharingan a bit too late and he blinked twice at feeling himself get handcuffed again.

"Dobe?"

"Relax teme. I'm only going to try something on you."

As soon as he said that he grabbed his collar and kissed him like a starving man. The Uchiha closed his eyes and he opened his, signaling to the clone to get behind their guard. The clone grinned and took the hint, he released Sasuke's mouth and his shadow pulled him close and entered him from behind.

"Ah! D-dobe..."

"I'm going to fuck you too bastard." he whispered thickly.

The fox vessel forcefully jammed his cock into him despite the clone already being there. The two Naruto's stretched him out painfully and he hissed out of the abuse.

"What the hell usuratonkachi! Pull out!"

"I've been watching you teme, I think you like pain-"

"-mixed with the pleasure " the clone finished.

The clone sucked on Sasuke's curse mark while the real blonde plunged into his mouth. They started thrusting slowly and all three groaned from the added friction.

He was so full...it hurt but dear god the orgasmic feeling of having two cocks rubbing his insides was unbeatable. The real Naruto was closer to his prostate and he was slowly coming closer to hitting it. His tongue was massaging his, spreading warmth and pressure in his mouth. The clone was sucking him to the point where his sharingan upped a level too. Then they sped up, and started thrusting harder, sending him up and down from the force and making his hair fly around his flushed face.

That's when Naruto struck his sweet spot.

"AAAHHH!"

The two grinned and went faster still along with impaling him harder and continuing to stimulate his sensitized body. Again and again and again they kept stabbing him mercilessly with their dicks. Naruto bit and pinched his nipples while the clone scraped his teeth along his curse mark.

"NARUTO! Ah-ngh-mo-Oh! More...don't s-stop!"

"How's it feel Sasuke? Do you like having my dick shoved all the way up inside of you?"

"Yes! Fucking dobe I LIKE it ok?! Shut up and fuck me harder dumbass!" he shouted angrily.

He would've NEVER IN HIS LIFE admitted such a thing to anyone, but his brain might as well been non existent because all he could think about was sex. Getting more pleasure. Cumming.

The two idiots changed their rhythm and entered him with brutally pressurized hits. The clone would thrust in while Naruto was out, and while the clone exited the jinchūriki would enter. Each hit made an attempt at crushing his prostate.

"UGH!-AH-AH-AH-UH-UGH-NGH–ARGH–AH—NNNGGGGHHH!"

The clone came directly after Sasuke and filled up the closet masochist. He disappeared instantly after that and Naruto pulled out and pulled his face down by the chains before cumming all over him as revenge for earlier. The Uchiha dunked his face into the water before coming up and glaring at him.

'I never thought I could lose control like this. I've shamed my entire clan...' he mentally grumbled.

"You said you'd make it up." Naruto chuckled, breaking his train of thought.

"Hn."

He took the collar off of Sasuke and tossed it near their clothes before swimming into a deeper part of the spring with a satisfied smile. He'd gotten the raven to subtly apologize, set him entirely free, and he'd gotten more sex today than he had in his life. Overall, not a bad day for the blonde. The bastard's chakra felt like it used to too, he wasn't sure exactly why his rival changed but whatever it was it saved him.

Sasuke watched as the flames gave the fox a warm background while he swam around grinning like the idiot he was. Did he really get that happy just from getting back at him? The longer he gazed upon the blondes content form the more violent the strange flutter in his stomach became. His golden hair looked darker in the orange glow and the water around him gave him a dangerous appearance as it reflected the flames. He had the urge to touch the dobe but for some reason his body didn't want to move, he just stood there staring.

'What am I going to do about this? I've made up my mind to help you escape, we can't right now because the seals on the cave will alert Madara when people pass through at night...'

Naruto noticed that he was the only one moving around and turned to look at his rival. The raven had his gaze fixed upon him concentratedly and looked somewhat troubled.

'Is he mad that I took over? Is he regretting bringing me out here?'

'How am I going to get you out of here dobe?'

The blonde felt a pang of sadness at the thought of the raven going back to wanting to "break" him and it showed on his face. The sudden disappearance of his smile shook Sasuke out of his paralysis and he finally moved towards the blonde. Naruto's lips started curling a little, the ravens mask was off right now and he could see all of his emotions clearly. He closed his eyes as his guard put a hand on his cheek.

Orange sparks and wisps danced in their eyes as their faces got closer, the Uchiha brought a second hand behind his head and smirked softly. He returned it with an equally warm grin and they opened their mouths ever so slightly before letting their lips meet. Naruto cringed a tiny bit at the taste of himself on the bastard but it subconsciously excited him as well. The raven felt that his partner was distracted and applied more pressure to his mouth as a way to drag him back into the kiss. He smirked into it when he felt the Jounin pull him closer by the shoulders.

They pulled away for air but Sasuke kept going onto the blondes neck. Placing random kisses and nibbling gently, he could've sworn he felt a vibration for a fleeting second. He started sucking on his prisoner's pulse point and out of nowhere vibrating waves escaped through Naruto's chest as he started purring. The two shot off each other in confusion and looked at one another.

"Does that always happen dobe?"

"No that's the first time that's ever happened. I mean... I think I had a small one when you were washing my hair this morning but I figured it was my imagination."

"So you can purr?" the raven snickered.

"Dattebayo I can't control it! I don't even know why it happens."

"Does it feel weird? Your lungs probably vibrate too don't they."

The blonde blushed and averted his gaze from him after that statement. He looked at him quizzically before it clicked.

"Or... Does it feel good?" he said with an amused smirk.

"Well let me keep going, let's find out what happens when you keep it up for too long."

Before Naruto could even agree he had already picked his kissing back up and was planting them all over his throat. The raven went back to his pulse point and gave him a small lick before starting to grate the skin between his teeth and suck. Slowly the vibrations picked up again, and the darker the love bite became the louder the purrs seemed to come out. Naruto was holding his mouth but it had no effect whatsoever on the noise spilling from his throat.

He felt embarrassed, the purrs kept getting louder, and he couldn't even think about having another round of sex, but they did feel good. His face grew a darker shade of red as it dawned on him that Sasuke was giving him a hickey too. The ridiculous purrs again increased in volume after that realization.

Sasuke released his pulse and started laughing like he'd never heard before.

His eyes widened as he saw the ever stoic Uchiha smile and actually LAUGH. His brain memorized that moment, the ravens flushed cheeks and the sound of happiness escaping his mouth. He sobered up though and gave him his usual smirk.

"What the hell dobe? Are you sure Kyuubi's even a fox? Maybe he's just a giant orange cat." he mocked.

He felt the nine tails twitch in irritation from within and started chuckling. Naturally that pissed the fox off and he took control of his voice before snarling out.

"I am indeed a FOX young Uchiha. Please refrain from insulting me with your words. And you Naruto, I find nothing amusing in any of this."

That shut the two boys up, and the demon went back to his usual spot inside Naruto's belly triumphantly. The rivals looked up the sky and realized that the moon had moved, it was going to be morning in a few more hours.

"We should take a bath. We've been in here just getting ourselves more dirty." the Uchiha stated with a slow head shake.

"Yeah, bring the soap over here and I'll wash your back for you." he offered.

The raven gave him a strange look but got the soap and handed it to him regardless. He turned him around and rubbed circles between his shoulder blades. He massaged the pale body before him and pulled him in close as he continued. Sasuke sighed through his nose while the blonde kept lathering him up. He felt relaxed up until the point where the moron dunked him into the water.

He came up spitting it out "Usuratonkachi! What the hell?!"

The raven splashed him and he only laughed as he ducked under the water to avoid it. They acted like kids and wrestled each other until the raven managed to top him with a smirk.

"You're still slow dobe."

"Shut up teme! You got lucky because your slippery!"

"So are you." he snorted

He took the soap from the rock Naruto had placed it on and began scrubbing the idiot down. His face, chest, back, legs...he honestly just wanted an excuse to touch him more and see if he could elicit the purrs from him again. Eventually they finished bathing though and they dried themselves off before putting on their clothes. Naruto extinguished he flames with the jutsus from the toad sensei, which impressed his guard. The blonde grabbed the handcuffs and collar then handed them to him and stuck his arms out.

"You have to cuff me for when we go back don't you?"

"...Not for now. Let's just walk back."

He could see the tinge of pain in Sasuke's eyes and despite thinking it was a bad idea, he started a serious conversation.

"Teme?"

"Hn?"

"Are we going to escape from here?"

"..."

"Because you know I won't leave you behind...you're all I have left..."

The raven looked at him with a confused look before remembering the lie he'd told him when he was given to him as his prisoner.

"You still have your friends in Konoha."

"Don't fuck around bastard. You told me you killed them." he growled angrily.

"I lied."

"What?"

"Kakashi, Sakura, and that replacement are still alive."

"How?"

"I only knocked you out in the cave. I staged your death so no one would come looking for you. When you three entered the cave I was hiding on the roof of it watching. You three investigated the campsite I'd set up and found the scroll I'd taken. Luckily since you distanced yourself from the team I was able to separate you without having to kill them."

"You faked my death?"

"Yeah, when I caused that rock slide I started tossing bags of blood around so they'd pop under the stones as they fell. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai saw that and assumed you'd been crushed. I knocked you out before you could call out to them."

"So they're alive?"

"Yes."

Joy erupted inside of him as well as a massive wave of relief. Everyone was ok. Sasuke hadn't killed them, he just made it look like he died in order to avoid leaf ninjas finding the lair...  
>Sasuke glanced at the blonde through the corner of his eye and smirked softly. You could tell the dobe was happier than he'd even want to admit. The blonde looked at him and he quickly shifted his eyes but he knew he'd been caught.<p>

"Thank you. For letting them live."

"Hn."

"Apart from that though, what about us?"

"Us?"

"How are we going to get out of here? Isn't it best to just escape now?"

"Madara is prepared for an attempt at a night escape, the cave's exit is the only way to find this whole region, we can't go around because there are too many villages and they're not friendly. The best possible time to escape would be in the middle of he day. Madara will be off looking for extraction sites with Deidara. Tobi will be out "training" and Zetsu will probably be practicing new techniques. I'll chain you up and make it look like I'm exercising you then once we reach the cave, I'll set you free and we can run."

"So we're running away later?"

"Yes, there's one problem though."

"What's that?"

"If we leave it's obvious where we're going. The Akatsuki will attack the leaf village."

"We can fight them off."

"True, but Tsunade won't trust me when I return, if I'm not killed then I'll be imprisoned."

That was something the blonde hadn't accounted for. Sasuke was a missing nin in the eyes of Konoha. He was a traitor. Most people would try to kill him for that, he wouldn't be able to go on important missions with him either... So he'd be on his own to fight against anyone who tried to execute him.

"I'll talk to the village. Tsunade will listen to me if I get Iruka and Kakashi on my side."

"I don't know how this is going to work out dobe..." he said with a sigh.

Naruto knew the raven was uneasy, he had a right to be, and he didn't know how to comfort him. Sasuke was risking his life by coming with him in two ways, not only would the leaf ninjas surely try to kill him, but the Akatsuki would be after him as well. The two continued walking through the dark forest and he gazed upon fireflies floating around while thinking about what to say to his usually antisocial rival. They were a quarter mile away from the lair now, Sasuke motioned for him to stop and he placed the handcuffs and collar on him before "dragging" him into the lair. The two walked upstairs without a sound and entered the Uchihas room. There Sasuke unshackled him and simply fell backwards onto his bed.

He crawled in after him and mentally braced himself as he snuggled up to the raven. Sasuke responded well though, he put an arm around him and pulled him closer. It felt so warm in that moment, his heart thumped a little as he moved to the Uchiha's ear.

"Sasuke." he murmured drowsily.

"Hn?"

"I love you."


	11. Chapter 11: A Step from Insanity

Chapter 11: A step from Insanity

He opened his eyes and found himself in his room at the Uchiha estate. Shocked, he looked around, wondering how in the blue hell he'd gotten here. The raven lifted himself out of bed and walked down a set of painfully familiar halls, he reached the kitchen and there was a figure there making him flinch and press his back against the hallway. Slowly he peeked out from the corner and the figure turned around. It was Naruto, his hair was hidden under a black hat. The blonde grinned at him and walked up happily.

"Morning teme. You slept in today huh?"

"Dobe?"

"What's wrong with you? You look extra stupid today for some reason. Did you forget this is your house or something?" his rival chuckled.

"Hn? How did we escape the Akatsuki?"

"Are you on drugs? We were never captured... you came back all beat up after leaving the village and we accepted you, remember?"

"But I captured you in the cave, what about all the sex we had in the lair and hot spring?"

The blonde turned ruby red and started mumbling "We did have sex at the hot springs after you got drunk a few days ago, I thought we agreed not to talk about it though..."

'I'm dreaming. I have to be, nothing is making sense right now.'

He shrugged and went along with the dobe from his subconscious who stopped mumbling under his breath and turned towards him. The blonde gave him a quick peck then pulled him back up to his room.

"We have to go on a mission today to find those weird teknari people again. We'll be gone for two weeks, have you packed already?"

'Teknari?'

Before he had the time to answer a bag full of supplies and weapons were discovered by the jinchūriki from his closet and he smirked at him. The blonde sat and looked at him expectantly. When he raised an eyebrow his rival smirked, walked over to him again, and got a little too close.

"Are you going to get dressed bastard?...Or am I going to have to strip you myself?" he growled lustfully while grinding the fronts of their pants.

He grunted a little as a memory of the Jounin riding him rose into his mind. Naruto left him quickly though. The tease. He noticed a black crystal pendant hanging from his own neck too but ignored it and put on a jounin's attire before exiting with his back pack equipped. The couple walked out of the mansion and before opening the gates to leave, the blonde kissed him once more.

"You ready?"

"Hn."

Naruto opened the gate and there was a black nothingness to greet him. He was naturally alarmed and quickly turned to look at the dobe only to find that he'd disappeared. The darkness swallowed him like a wave and he was left floating around in the shadow. He could breathe just fine, but it felt as if he were underwater. There was a small red light off in the distance, and not knowing what else to do, he walked towards it. It got bigger as he closed the distance between them and then he noticed there was a ninja in the red chakra.

Closer and closer he walked. The more he saw of the ninja, the faster he moved his feet. Black hair. Long. Tied back. An Akatsuki cloak... He was running by the time he recognized the distinct pressure that the sharingan ignited when activated.

'Itachi...'

He reached his brother and the older Uchiha smiled at him before touching his forehead in his usual greeting. The spirit put a hand on his shoulder and they stood there for a while, simply taking in the others rare presence. His brother was the first to break the silence in his deep voice.

"Sasuke, it's been a while."

"Yeah. How have you been?"

"Fine, watching over your stupid self as usual. I have something to discuss with you though."

He smiled on the inside, every now and again he would dream with his dead brother, wether it was purely his subconscious or truly Itachi's spirit he didn't care.

"About?"

"Naruto. I'm not sure if you even noticed this, considering you were falling asleep, but he did confess to you a little while ago."

"So I didn't imagine that..."

"No, that happened for real little brother. What I want to talk to you about is your return to Konoha."

"It's a bad idea?"

"Dumb ass that's why you shouldn't have left! True I didn't want to die at anyone's hands besides yours, but after you left the hidden leaf you wanted to destroy it. The exact thing I didn't want you to do!"

"Are you here to scold me? You already know I want to return."

His brother sighed before continuing "I want you to be careful. Naruto knows better than anyone what it's like to be despised by the village and people are undoubtably going to try and run you out if not assassinate you."

"I was starting to think maybe it was best that I set the dobe free and stick with the Akatsuki. It's not something I want but if I hang around that idiot then some people will turn on him too wouldn't they? The best thing to do would be to just separate myself from him, at least that way he'd be safe..."

"After this week do you honestly think you can leave him a second time? You nearly stayed in Konoha after your first official fight with him, I've seen your dreams, the way you stood over him when he blacked out like that. You wanted to kiss him didn't you? But that's also the exact bond you fought so hard to break."

"Your point?"

"You're not going to be able to leave him again Sasuke. For years you've been unable to stop thinking about him, and now that you've strengthened your bond with him it'll be impossible. That's nothing to be ashamed of though, don't you deserve to be happy?"

"People suffer when they have close bonds to others, I might not be able to forget that idiot but I can at least stop from getting even closer."

Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose as if praying for patience. His younger sibling was praised for his intelligence wasn't he? He sat down on some invisible object and motioned for Sasuke to do the same.

"It's true people suffer when they are bound to others, that's what happened when I killed the clan, you and I both hurt from that. Even when I left the village I was feeling anguish from not being able to explain myself to you and be with you while you grew."

"...So I shou-"

"Shhh. Let me finish... You're being a coward by not protecting your bond with Naruto. You're so scared of suffering like you did when you were younger that you didn't want to get close to anyone. Even now, as a young adult your still running from happiness Sasuke. Yes it's true people suffer from the connections they make with others, but they're also overjoyed from them. Being on your own is always easier than worrying over someone else or wanting to learn everything about another person. When you put in that effort it'll be rewarding though, because you'll see them smile when they see you, and they'll put in the same efforts as you if the bond is mutual."

"Are you telling me to go with him?"

"Yes. You know damn well how Naruto makes you feel and that you're not going to get that from any other person. He makes you angry and frustrated and annoyed but don't deny the fact that when he kisses you, your overwhelmed by excitement. Don't lie to yourself and say that "It's just lust." when your craving him. If it were simply your hormones then you wouldn't strive to make him scream or moan the way you do now. You wouldn't bother to pleasure him, and would just have your merry way with his body. So I'm going to ask you this, and trust me I'll know if you're lying. Do you want to be with Naruto?"

"I told you a while ago that I did."

"Is he important to you?"

"Obviously."

"Would you die for him?"

"Yes."

"Are you happy when you're around him?"

"Yes."

"Now...do you love him?"

"Do you. Love. Naruto?"

"...y-yes..."

"Then say it."

"What for?"

"Because if you don't get used to saying the words then when you tell him, in real life it's going to come out wrong. Your not as smooth as you'd like to think, especially when your nervous. So right now, in front of me, say you love him."

"I-I lo-ove Naruto."

"You sound like a pussy." his brother said bluntly.

"Shut your mouth, you never went through this kind of thing. It's just weird to say it with you staring at me like some damn vulture!"

The older of the two inwardly smiled at the rare streak of immaturity his brother just displayed. Times like these were when he felt the happiest with Sasuke.

"Hahaha! Ok, ok. Just try and say it smooth, as if he were the one standing in front of you."

"..."

"Or say it, as if Hinata and Sakura were trying to get close to him."

The older Uchiha fought not to laugh as he observed Sasuke's face change and turn a bit red. His brother looked at him with a slightly possessive expression and straightened his back.

"I love Naruto."

His brother smiled at him beamingly and touched his forehead again just to mess with him.

"Took you long enough to realize little brother, good job."

"Hn. Any advice?"

"Well for starters don't distance yourself from him like you did last time, smart ass. Get to know him on a new level, learn the stupid things about him."

"What about the leaf ninjas?"

"Kick their asses."

He slapped a hand onto his face at his brothers attempt at humor. Looking at the older Uchiha he made him sober up a little.

"Nii-san. I'm serious, they're going to try to kill me. They might even use Naruto to get to me, or put him in danger."

"I doubt they'll hurt Naruto-kun. You on the other hand, unlike the girls, men undoubtably will try to slaughter you. I don't know how the new hokage is at her job but she doesn't know the Uchihas like Hiruzen did, therefore you won't have any sympathy."

"I asked for advice not more shit to worry about."

"Pfft. Little brat" he retorted teasingly. "All I have to tell you is to stick close to Naruto, stand your ground with pride and show everyone you're serious about staying. Make sure everyone knows that Uzumaki is yours."

He looked at his brother with contentment, Itachi had given him his blessing just now. His brother put two fingers on his forehead for the third time and smiled at him. They had reconciled through his dreams a while ago, he honestly believed the Uchiha's spirit was with him.

"You're going to wake up soon little brother, and just because I've always wanted to say this...Find happiness Sasuke...I'll support you in your choice."

"Thank you, Itachi."

Slowly he faded away from his subconscious, he felt himself wake up and opened his eyelids which felt like lead. He turned his head wanting to see and wake up the blonde so they could escape.

He wasn't there.

'No...'

Sasuke shot up into a sitting position pulled back the covers. He was alone in his bed. The raven got up and touched a chidori to the far wall, when the cinder opened he walked inside to see another empty room.

'No.'

"Dobe?" he tried calling, maybe this was one of the jinchūriki's stupid pranks.

There wasn't a response and his heart was starting to speed up as worry set in. Naruto wouldn't leave without him, would he? Not after everything else, if he wanted to escape he would've done it yesterday morning. Frantically the Uchiha began scanning his room, the blonde's trademark orange jumpsuit was lying on the floor untouched. His Jounin vest was next to them, meaning if the blonde left he would've surely taken these with him.

'What do I do? Where are you?'

Thats when his red eyes fell upon his door. On the lever, there was a note. He walked towards it knowing that whatever that ink spelled out wouldn't be good. Picking up the aged parchment he read...

«Sasuke,

Thank you for your "inhuman" breaking of Naruto-kun, the poor boy was completely shattered when we came by this morning to collect him. Naturally I'm being sarcastic. You've accomplished nothing with the jinchūriki and he fought us the whole way down. The only reason you didn't wake up is because of the sound barrier Tobi created around you. I'm leaving this letter just so you know that you're free to train as you like again. Tobi, Zetsu, and Madara have taken your prisoner, seeing that I found a wonderful place to extract the Kyuubi from him. No thanks to you, he nearly killed Zetsu because he was strong as hell, but luckily Madara has healed enough to control him. I would tell you where we're going to kill your pitiful slave but no one trusts you to behave. Thank you for at least making sure he didn't escape, he is going to die in a few hours, well depending on when you wake up because he could be dead already. That's all I have to say to you.  
>-Deidara.»<p>

His sharingan spun as it upgraded a level, boiling fury welled up from his stomach and heated his whole body. That fucking bomber, he always had it out for him for no damn reason! The anger mixed in with panic at the thought of losing Naruto and he paced around the room to calm himself enough to think.

'I have to keep my composure! I can't get worked up, if I do I can't make a plan. It'll take too much time to find him on my own, they'll probably be performing the extraction in a place I've never been to too... I won't be able to take on those three by myself though. Plus Deidara might be with them... I'll have to send a clone to Konoha and get Kakashi.'

He scowled at the thought of asking for help but there was no other alternative, if he tried fighting Zetsu, Tobi, and Madara all at once he'd be killed for sure. The raven made the hand symbols for the kage bushin no jutsu, and four clones appeared in front of him looking determined. One of the clones immediately started using teleportation jutsus in order to reach the hidden leaf quickly.

He and the other three sprinted down the stairs and split up at the lairs entrance as they madly searched for the jinjuriki. One went through the cave and looked around the Kirigakure borders, another went in the direction of the hot springs, and the third went into the dead wooded area behind the lair. The real raven flew into the forest in his maniac search for the blonde.

'Keep fighting them off dobe. I swear I'll find you.' he thought determinedly.

Later in Konoha...

Iruka had the day off from teaching today, Kakashi was on a mission and wasn't scheduled back until sometime today that he didn't know. He was in the surrounding woods of the village lying in a tree as he used to when he was a teenager. His favorite student hadn't left his mind for a second since team seven returned from the job at Kirigakure.

"I let you down again Naruto..." he whispered into the warm air.

He sat up from the branch he was perched on and that's when he spotted it. A figure wearing a white long sleeved shirt with jet black hair, sprinting through the trees.

'It might be an enemy ninja. I have to stop him.'

The ponytailed man leapt off of his branch in an instant and pursued the stranger, as he gained ground on him he noticed the red paper fan that adorned the back of the boy's shirt. Once that image was processed in his brain, a bitter taste rose in his mouth and he felt furious in seconds. Out of pure rage the scarred male purposely jumped onto his target and knocked him cruelly to the ground before holding a kunai to his throat.

"I'm going to kill you Sasuke." he growled toxically.

"I'm just a clone Iruka. The real Sasuke is out looking for Naruto, he sent me here to get help."

"Even at this point you're lying? You really are sick. Don't patronize me by telling me Naruto is alive."

"He won't be if you make me disappear. Madara, Zetsu, Tobi, and Deidara are trying to separate the ninetails from him, and if they succeed he'll probably die. I don't know where he is, that's why the real me made four of us, I came for help and the other three are looking for Naruto."

Iruka was heartbroken, he saw the blonde as his son and to learn of his death crushed him. Now this clone was telling him the loud mouth ninja was alive and in lethal danger...whether it was a trick or not he couldn't risk it. He had to see Naruto again. Reluctantly the brunette rose off of the ebony haired adolescent and allowed him to stand.

"I'll go with you. No one else would believe you in the leaf so you'll have to make do with me. Lead me to Naruto, but if you try anything I will hunt your original down and kill you."

The clone seemed conflicted for a moment before sighing and turning around. He leapt into the trees and continued moving through them in a blur, while his old teacher followed without missing a beat. They sprinted and began using the body flicker technique for short distances to speed up even more.

As the two focused on their desperate travel, they passed by a masked silver haired ninja who recognized Iruka's chakra as he sped by. Kakashi looked up into the trees and noticed that some branches were still quivering from the leap his lover had made. He turned to the rest of his team and asked them to continue without him as he followed the brunette. He was forced to use the body flickering jutsu as well in order to catch up to the academy teacher. He tailed him and realized the tan male was following someone else.

'What's going on?'

Miles away Sasuke still searched frantically for his dobe. One of his clones converted their memories into him and he finally found the site of the extraction. The raven turned and sky rocketed towards the lair again. He ran even when he couldn't feel his legs, after heading through the dead forest, and following in his clones steps until he reached a hidden waterfall. Stealthily he looked from behind a boulder and saw Naruto bound to different stones through black jutsus. He was cringing in pain as Madara made sure his binds wouldn't break.

He sensed him near by on behalf of his chakra. Although he didn't know where he was, he still called out to him.

"Sasuke!"

That scream made the eternal mangekyo sharingan blaze in the ravens eyes.

* * *

><p>Author's note: If anyone caught the references earlier I love you ^.^ and before anyone sends a mean review, I know the body flickering technique saps WAY too much chakra for Iruka, Kakashi, and the clone to make it from Konohagakure to Kirigakure where the lair is in one day, but for the sake of the story I unfortunately had to make this unrealistic. Thank you for keeping up with the story this far though ^.^ and I know I'm posting later than usual but I overslept lol<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: Center of an Umbra

Chapter 12: center of an umbra

Iruka continued following the clone of his old student and he knew that Kakashi was following along but didn't turn to speak with him out of fear of losing sight of the raven. The clone had received memories from the two others that had disappeared and sped up as he started running through the cave. Everyone's chakra was being drained quickly as they continued using the body flickering technique, time was also coming up short.

"Are we nearby?" the brunette teacher questioned.

"We still have a bit to go, but in about twenty minutes we should be there."

"Alright."

Kakashi couldn't see Iruka's face but he could imagine how dark it probably was. The combination of seeing the boy who murdered his favorite student and the hope of him still being alive was probably driving him mad. He quickened his steps and forced himself to catch up to his friend. Iruka may not be the best at combat but he'd move continents in order to save those close to him. The ponytailed male ran with a speed that was only limited by the lack of knowledge as to where Naruto was. He came up beside his lover and patted him once in greeting as they continued rushing. The scarred male nodded at him but wouldn't take his eyes off of the Uchiha's clone.

A few miles away the real Sasuke stood in front of the Akatsuki with his chakra cracking and lashing around him. He didn't have all that much left but the fury from letting all of this happen spurred his energy. Madara regarded his younger relative with sadistic amusement, Tobi and Zetsu also looked at him with dark expressions.

"Ah, Sasuke...you want to see us rip Naruto to shreds? After we take the nine tails, we're going to kill him, there's no need to let him live and resist us later right?" Madara chortled.

"Dattebayo I'm going to kick all your asses once I'm out of these binds!" the blue eyed teen yelled angrily.

"Even if we let you keep him as a prisoner he'll corrupt your mind. Look at what he did to you in a week." Tobi chimed while the disfigured male simply smiled in agreement.

"Well then it's unfortunate that I have to stop you." he growled cooly.

"Don't be foolish Sasuke. This boy doesn't want you. He wants freedom, to escape. He may be a "moron" as you call him but he's smart enough to figure out the only way to escape us is through your help. Why do you think he adapted so quickly to being your prisoner? Or why he never showed fear towards you? He's been manipulating you this entire time."

Naruto noticed that Sasuke was looking straight at him and waited for him to speak.

"Your right. He's not brain damaged enough to keep from figuring out that I'm his only chance at leaving here. He's still stupid for chasing me all these years though, and if he hadn't been so hell bent on finding me then he wouldn't have be put in this position to begin with. I'm going to kill the three of you and let him escape."

"You're valuable to me Sasuke, but if that's your choice then Zetsu and Tobi will kill you. This is where you die, similar to Itachi, in order to protect a pathetic friend."

Zetsu smiled and created hundreds of himself before rushing him. He summoned the susanoo and started beating off and crushing the pale army. The creepy masses kept coming at him and he realized that it was meant to drain his chakra even more. Luckily the male wasn't using his toxic gas but the clones kept coming relentlessly.

'I have no choice...if I use all my chakra now then I'll die for sure by the time Tobi decides to join in...'

"Sasuke the original is hiding behind me dumbass!" the blonde yelled from his bound position.

Madara murmured something inaudible and Naruto started convulsing in pain while cringing. He saw this, leapt into the air and spotted the lone man. With susanoo's sword he quickly impaled the running filth who screamed loudly in pure agony.

"Why would you turn on us Sasuke?! ARGHHH! Haven't we given you...p-pow...enough power?..." he coughed out with blood escaping him.

The raven deactivated his susanoo and sprinted towards the frozen army that was staring at him in horror. His murderous eyes turned their blood to ice as he lifted his hands and made symbols.

"Fire style! Dragons breath jutsu!"

From his chest the hot flames rose through his mouth and erupted in a long whip searing the clones of his past Akatsuki member. Some ran away, others towards him in attempts to make him close his mouth, but most collapsed as their flesh was charred black and they screeched as the fire consumed them. Blood was spilling everywhere, most of it darkened by the effects of the smoking cracked skin it flowed from.

His throat hurt from keeping the fires going this long and he was running out of breath but Sasuke embraced the pain and continued to hose the tortured army with his jutsu. He was sick of feeling numb. Tired of living his live in some desolate and angry void. He couldn't go back to just waiting to die. One of the clones came up behind him and managed to slash his leg. The deep gash instantly began bleeding as he turned and grabbed his katana to slice through the damn clone. A few more flew at him thinking he was at a disadvantage so he used the blaze release to end their lives. Black flames shot out from him and incinerated any clone who was in his direct range.

'I have something to protect now...a new purpose.' he convinced himself.

He had to save Naruto, even of it cost him his fucking life he had to get that dobe out of here. All of this was his fault, if he'd never left, if he would've killed his brother in a team or something instead of always pushing everyone away none of this would've happened. The blonde would be safe at Konoha and they could've trained together as rivals to become Jounin. He never made those choices though, and because of that Madara was inflicting pain on his lover. Every scream Naruto let out twisted his nerves in guilt and fury.

He was psychotic from desperation to save the jinchūriki. He wanted to kill every single thing in this damn clearing. He fired a large chidori at one of the few remaining clone groups running and killed them. Then another blaze release to get a different cluster.

Tobi was petrified by the ravens ferocity, his eyes screamed bloody murder and he was tempted to simply give him Naruto but it wouldn't do much good, at this point he knew either he was going to die or Sasuke was. The younger Uchiha was dismembering the Zetsu clones with a twisted smile. He inwardly gasped as he saw the crazed boy use two of susanoo's arms to grab the final clone by the legs and then pull them in opposite directions. The clone shook and writhed crazily while letting out agonized screams.

The bones separated from his hips with a loud CRACK, then his skin tore like cloth with red fluids cascading down. Sasuke then threw the split body far into the distance and turned towards him.

"You're up Tobi. Put up a better fight why don't you?" he spat with a sneer.

"I don't want to fight you Sasuke, but if you won't listen to reason and let us take the ninetails there's nothing I can do. I will kill you."

The cloaked male jumped in front of him with a kunai in hand but when his feet reached the ground he froze. Whatever distracted Tobi didn't matter, he launched himself forwards with his katana but the masked male dodged him by leaping over his head. When he turned around he saw his clone with Iruka and Kakashi on either side of him. The brunette beside it suddenly stabbed the clone before sprinting towards Tobi with expression that could only be explained by psychosis.

Kakashi watched as his partner displayed a set of moves he'd never seen before. He didn't know Iruka was this fast. That he could create such a bombard of attacks. The brunette wasn't fucking around today. He was out for blood.

Tobi dodged the crazy tan man with difficulty. He was struggling to handle this guy, his brain was having trouble processing all the erratic moves even with his sharringan.

'I don't have time for his.' Tobi thought.

The masked male wanted to deal with Kakashi not whoever the hell this was. He leapt up to the silver haired man from the water and removed his mask, letting it drop onto the stone ground. The Jounin's eyes widened and he pulled up his head band to show both eyes before murmuring.

"Obito...your alive..."

"It's been a while Kakashi."

As if the appearances of the Konoha ninjas wasn't enough, Deidara also made his way into the clearing with a shocked face at seeing the two strangers. The long haired male pounced down in front of Sasuke looking irritated to say the least.

"Have you suddenly become a leaf ninja? Where the hell did these two come from?"

"I had a clone lead them here to help me kill you."

"Kill me? Humph! Look at you brat, it's pathetic to see how much that dumb ass has changed you. Do you think the village is going to welcome you with open arms? Wake up already! We'll forgive you for killing white Zetsu team up with Tobi and I to kill those two."

"No, I've had it with the Akatsuki."  
>'I want to have a home again.'<p>

"I'm done taking orders from you guys and being Madara's fucking pawn."  
>'I want to be with Naruto.'<p>

"So sorry, but I'm going to kill all of you. Alongside the leaf ninjas."  
>'I'll do anything to save that dobe.'<p>

"Just like your piece of shit brother. Ugn you really are the same as him, but no matter, I never liked you anyway. If you're choosing to side with them then take responsibility for your decision." Deidara growled with a determined grin.

Obito and Kakashi were clashing badly, throwing kicks, punches, and blows at each other. The twisted Uchiha jumped over him and delivered a series of potent kicks that he silver haired ninja blocked with effort. They sped around one another in a lethal dance of taijutsus and an occasional weapon here and there. Kakashi pulled out some kunai and launched them at his opponent who received a thin gash under his left eye. It healed almost instantly with a bit of smoke escaping Tobi's flesh. He allowed blades to grow out of his palms and slashed at the masked Jounin until he managed to get a good gash on his arm. The now wounded male kicked his legs out from under him and he was forced to roll over as the leaf ninja nearly stabbed him with another kunai. The pair of old teammates continued fighting, they were slowly backing up into the dead woods behind them as blows were delivered and dodged.

Deidara came at Sasuke but Iruka pushed the boy out of the way and instead kicked the surprised bomber in the face. The long haired blonde was thrown back from the strong impact and the brunette made a set of hand seals. A small cloud appeared over Deidara in the distance and seemed to shower him in ink. The bomber realized what was happening and ran towards Iruka enraged. Again, the teacher made a set of hand symbols before raising a hand to his mouth and using a fire release technique. Sasuke watched somewhat impressed by the explosion that resulted, he'd never seen Iruka fight like this while he was in school.

"Sasuke! Go kill Madara, I can handle this guy on my own."

"Hn."

He leapt out of the water and zig zagged through stones looking for the shadow master that hid himself and Naruto. As he got farther he felt a strong spray of mist behind him and momentarily turned to see that Iruka had Deidara stuck in a water prison. He shook his head clear and kept up his search for the blonde, his chakra was really thinning out and his breath was coming in ragged. After moving past another boulder he spotted his target. Naruto was bound to other stones through black seals and was knocked out, Madara was performing jutsus on him and breaking the seals holding the kyuubi inside of Naruto in attempts to set the fox free.

'Don't touch him.' the youngest Uchiha mentally snarled.

He leapt at Madara with his katana in hand. The elder simply dematerialized himself with an exasperated sigh and sunk into the stone. He returned a few feet away from Sasuke and shook his head in disappointment.

"You held a lot of promise Sasuke, but I have no problems killing you."

"Fight me like an Uchiha, don't hold back."

"...very well. I'll give you that much as a last wish."

The older male removed his mask and cloak to display a revived version of the Uchiha. He had long and spiked black hair and his sharringan was activated. The elder summoned a blue susanoo who held twin katanas. Sasuke would never admit it out loud but he was a bit worried. His chakra was running out and if he activated Susanoo then it would drain him in about ten or so minutes. He had no choice though. He summoned his own susanoo and wasted no time in creating the black blaze sword which he slashed through the older ravens arm. The blade shook up Madara but it didn't do serious damage, and now he was retaliating with his double katana technique.

Kakashi and Obito panted in the woods from the efforts of their battle. The twisted man looked desperate to kill him but he wasn't in the condition to do so. The silver haired male had run a chidori through his chest and now they were waiting for him to die. The Uchiha smiled sadly at him before falling to his knees.

"I can see Rin."

"Then go to her, you've kept her waiting long enough."

"You really suck Kakashi...but that was one hell of a battle wasn't it?"

"It was..."

His old teammate fell with a thud onto the ground and he couldn't deny the sting that burdened in his chest. Now he was the last one left of his old group, Minato had died along with his two peers. Now wasn't the time to think about all of this though, he had to go help Iruka save Naruto. With that he ran back to the waterfall and watched as his lover fought the bomber who somehow escaped the water prison.

Iruka made a barrier around himself and it was annoying the hell out of Deidara since his clay wasn't having any effect on the scarred bastard. Kakashi descended to the water and gave the brunette a look which made the latter smile. The long haired blonde looked between them confused as they got close together. The two leaf ninjas used a wind and water technique then combined the two and strengthened it to form a typhoon. The Vortex of pressurized water was impossible to dodge and it hit the weakened Deidara head on. The riptide currents inside the vortex beat him from side to side breaking his ribs and legs as he tried to escape. The air was repeatedly knocked out of him until he couldn't breathe at all and with a blood curdled screech he was caught inside one of the vortex's walls sending him rocketing through the spiraling water.

Iruka and Kakashi stopped the attack after a few minutes and they couldn't find the blondes body. The pair forgot about it and got closer to the falls as they looked for Sasuke and Naruto. They found them quickly thanks to the colossal susanoos crossing swords. The blonde was bound to several stones and Iruka immediately began murmuring words to break them.

Sasuke's breathing was labored, he was going to pass out any second. His fear of doing so made him fight harder and he managed to actually impale Madara who looked at him with shock.

'I won't let Naruto die...even if I do...he's getting out of here...'

The older Uchiha broke the sword with his blue susanoos hands. Then he landed a heavy kick on him that deactivated his susanoo and sent him flying to the water where Deidara last stood. Sasuke bounced harshly off of boulders and was scratched up when he landed in the water. Madara was watching his pupil as he tried staggering up and fell.

"Are you done already Sasuke? Even for you that's pitiful. I guess you and Naruto can be together in hell though."

The taunts made his muscles shake, and trembling he stood back up and summonsed a feeble susanoo. He ran towards Madara with his mangekyo sharrinagan and their katanas clashed against each other as they delivered blow after blow. One of the sparks came down and burned Iruka who hissed in pain and had to start over on his seal breaking. Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's exposed chest and was relieved to still feel a heartbeat. He looked up at the fighting susanoos who were in their own little violent world and didn't know what to think of Sasuke. He settled on ignoring his order to kill the raven if spotted in return for his helping them find Naruto. Iruka broke the last seal without Madara noticing and the jinchūriki fell into the water where Kakashi picked him up.

At that instant the susanoos stabbed one another and Sasuke screamed as the giant blade nicked his hip. His susanoo was deactivated again and he crashed into the water below with a red tinted splash. Madara was hit worse though, Sasuke's blade had managed to hit the junction between his neck and shoulder sending crimson blood to spurt out of him and making him clench his teeth in agony. The older Uchiha decided that he would come back and get revenge on Sasuke later if he didn't die right now. He deactivated his susanoo and teleported somewhere while glaring daggers at his relative who ruined his plans. That boy would die for this...and someday he would kill Naruto as well.

Kakashi put his tortured pupil on his back and let Iruka get close to him. The brunette touched his face with an elated smile and he hugged the silver haired male out of gratitude. The jounins glanced over at Sasuke who had his eyes closed and seemed to be unable to breathe. His hip was oozing dark blood into the shallow water surrounding him. His clothes were burnt and torn in several places and he needed serious medical attention. It was obvious that the Uchiha had not only exhausted his chakra but was very near death.

The two exchanged one more look before taking a hesitant step away from the raven. They took step after step until the waterfall was no longer in sight. Kakashi carried Naruto and would take turns with Iruka to rest as they walked to Kirigakure to hopefully get minor attention for the blonde before making their way back to Konoha. As the two walked on the jinchūriki murmured in his sleep.

"Sasuke..."

But they never went back for him. The spite both ninjas held for the raven was immeasurable and they believed he was lucky that they didn't finish him off.


	13. Chapter 13: Howls

Author's Note: My dearest readers, I cannot begin to explain the joy you've brought me with the mini uproar that the last chapter caused. I've said it before but _thank you _for giving this story your time and keeping up with it, it means a lot to me. The reviews I was so lucky to read this morning had me feeling lightheaded, so again thank you. I have a warning for you as well though, this chapter is a bit heavy on the feels in comparison to the rest, just a heads up, but as usual, enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Howls<p>

There was an annoying beeping sound irritating his ears as he groggily opened his blue eyes. The suns rays cruelly shined directly onto his pupils making him close them again with a groan. He turned his head to left and noticed he was in a white room with curtains surrounding him. The smell of sterile alcohol invaded his nose and he sat up with effort only to lie back down when something shifted in his arm. Their was an iv drip on his left limb hooking him up to some form of green liquid.

'Ok...so I'm in a hospital...this looks like the one from Konoha where Sakura-chan and Tsunade-baachan work at...'

"Hold on a minute...where's sasuke?" he thought aloud.

The blonde used his right arm to pull back the curtains all the way and saw that he was in Konoha, Shikamaru and Hinata were talking in the distance with Shino hanging around in the shade.

'Am I asleep? What happened at the falls?!'

Just as he was about to rip the IV off of his arm the door opened and Sakura walked in with a solemn expression. The second her green eyes met with his she froze. The pinkette stepped towards him and stumbled before jogging over and hugging him tightly. He was confused at the out of character display of fondness but she only tightened her grip when he tried pushing her gently.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Thank god...thank god you're alive..."

"You too. I thought you were dead up until last night."

"Me? I saw you die! Or I thought so anyway..."

"Sasuke told me he'd killed the entire team! You have no idea how fucking worried I was!"

"You saw Sasuke?!"

"Yeah I di— Oh! Right you don't know any of that...but wait a second Sakura-chan where is he?"

The girl opened her mouth to speak at the same instant that the door opened. The two team members turned their attention alertly and saw Kakashi, but there were two more people with him that were hidden by the curtain. A tan hand pulled it back to reveal Iruka and Tsunade.

"Sakura, please excuse the intrusion but the three of us need to speak with Naruto. Would you give us some privacy with him?"

"Of course hokage-sama." she responded while exiting the now full room.

He glanced at Iruka and smiled brightly at him, the brunette didn't even care that Tsunade was watching, he walked up to his old student and clutched him to his chest. The blonde returned the pained hug and they stood there for a minute or two, they were relieved that the other was alright. Kakashi observed the two with a hidden smile, they were the closest thing to family either had, he felt the urge to join in but it would've been creepy so he kept his composure and stayed in place. When the brunette released his old pupil Tsunade stopped smiling and went serious once more.

"Naruto, how are you feeling?"

"My head hurts and I feel really nauseous...but I'm starving too."

"You're lucky to even feel hunger." she chuckled "Kurama was nearly split from you, you would've lost all sensation then died shortly after if that was the case. Madara found a new way to preform extraction processes apart from Pain's nine dragon technique."

"Madara...Madara?! Is he alive?! What  
>About Sasuke?! How did I get here?" he questioned worriedly after remembering that he'd woken up in the hospital.<p>

"Sasuke had sent out a bunch of clones to find you and sent one to find help here in Konoha." Kakashi began. "He killed white Zetsu and was about to start fighting Obito when Iruka and I showed up. Obito targeted me, and Iruka fought with Deidara while Sasuke went to go fight Madara."

Iruka took over and stated "Kakashi beat Obito with a chidori and helped me use the typhoon vortex jutsu to finish off Deidara. After that we followed through where Sasuke went and saw that he and Madara were battling each other using their susanoo's, you were knocked out to prevent you from fighting back or yelling advice to us. Sasuke was running low on chakra because of all of the jutsus he had to use to find you and kill Zetsu, but he went up against Madara anyway with the last of his reserves. Both of them ran swords through each other and Madara got hit badly between the neck and shoulder. While they were distracted I broke the seals holding you and we picked you up while watching the end of the fight."

Kakashi picked up again and informed him "Madara escaped though, he teleported away after Sasuke wounded him. He also managed to stab him though. He ran his sword straight through Sasuke's stomach, his susanoo broke and he fell into the water."

Naruto didn't want to believe what they were clearly implying. He shook his head slowly while whispering "He's ok though...you guys saved him too right?..."

Tsunade looked at him sympathetically. "He's no longer with us Naruto. Sasuke exhausted all of his chakra and on top of that he bled out in the water after he fell. Iruka and Kakashi saved you and used the body flickering technique to get here after resting at the Kirigakure."

"Did you two see him stop breathing?! Was he at least moving?" he yelled angrily.

"He was still, Naruto. Madara killed Sasuke. He died trying to take you from him, odds are he wanted to take the kyuubi for himself or something." Kakashi murmured.

"He was PROTECTING me! Sasuke is the reason I'm alive right now! If it weren't for him I would've starved to death a long time ago! He fed me as much as he could to keep me strong. He even sparred with me to keep my muscles from going lame!" he bellowed in outrage.

Sure the raven betrayed him and tried breaking him ...but he changed..he wanted to return with him to Konoha and try to live like he used to... Now here they were telling him it was for his own benefit and insinuating that the Uchiha didn't care at all.

He laughed bitterly. "It's funny how when he captured me he told me he'd killed team seven. Now you two have saved me and are telling me he's dead... Are you guys joking too? Tell me that you're lying for whatever fucking reason!"

"Naruto! He's dead." Tsunade barked in annoyance. "Be grateful that he at least led Iruka and Kakashi to you!"

The hokage flinched as she heard herself speak and saw the hurt it created in Naruto's eyes. She sighed before placing a surprisingly soft hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you but he didn't survive his battle with Madara. Now we have something else to be concerned about...Madara is alive and I'm almost positive he's going to come after you."

"I promised Sasuke a while ago that I'd die with him. That I was the only one who could absorb all his hatred...I did just that this past week. Everything that was stressing him out, I let him take it out on me, I got revenge on him for it afterwards but either way he was peaceful before the Akatsuki took me. Apart from worrying how you guys would react to him anyway..."

"React to him?" Iruka asked.

"I finally talked him into returning to Konoha. We were going to escape the Akatsuki together the day they took me. But none of that matters now does it?"

"Naruto please...try to focus. I know he was your friend and that your in grief but you need to pay attention and cooperate with us on finding a way to hide you from Madara."

"Let him come for me. Use me as bait or something."

"Naruto we aren't just kidding around."

"Neither am I."

Iruka saw the look in the blondes eyes and motioned for the other two to leave. The jinchūriki didn't have many bonds as strong as the one he had to Sasuke. He wanted to tell his old student the Uchiha was alive but what was the point?

'If I tell him then he'll go after him again without even waiting to heal...and with Madara on the loose he could die for real this time...forgive me Naruto but I'm lying to you for your own good...'

The brunette ran a hand over his hair before following Kakashi and Tsunade out, and closing the door behind him. His lover looked at him slightly worried and asked.

"Did you get anywhere with him?"

"Nows not the time. Let's let him heal first and get over his grief then he'll be more willing to listen..."

"Well lets get him something to eat at least, I'll tell Sakura to buy him some Ichiraku's." Tsunade sighed while walking off in search of her disciple.

The two jounins walked home together afterwards, they entered the house and ate dinner in silence before the brunette finally spoke.

"Madara was badly wounded by Sasuke the day before yesterday. He won't come for Naruto until at least the month has passed."

"So you want to keep him hidden until the months end?"

"No. He needs his friends. He needs to be comforted and know that he's not alone. We can't give him that though because he sees us as the reason Sasuke "died"."

"Do you think he's dead by now?"

"He has to be, even he wouldn't be able to sustain those kinds of wounds without a decent supply of chakra to help him heal."

The silver haired male had his doubts, and he knew that Iruka didn't fully believe his own words either but they simply carried their day on in silence.

By sunset Sakura returned into Naruto's room with a bag concealing a large box of ramen she'd bought for him. She looked at her teammate with a confused expression at the dejected look he wore. Carefully she pulled a chair up to the bed side and took the box of food out of the plastic bag as well as some chopsticks.

"Naruto-kun." she called lowly. "I brought you some dinner. It's miso ramen."

"Thank you for carrying that all the way here Sakura-chan but I don't feel like eating."

Her hand shot up to his forehead to feel for a fever. "Are you feeling sick?"

He pulled her hands off of his face half heartedly while mumbling out "No, I'm ok. Just not hungry that's all..."

"Naruto. I've known you for more than ten years, do you think you can lie to me that easily?"

"..."

"Tell me what's wrong. Did something happen to you when you were with the Akatsuki?"

The blonde seemed to debate something in his head before turning to face her with heartbroken eyes. She was caught off guard by the shattered blue eyes begging her for alleviation. There was no way she could help herself from placing the box on a table and taking a seat beside her friend. She took the loud ninjas hand and rubbed it encouragingly in a sister like manner.

"Why are you feeling like this Naruto-kun?"

"Remember how I thought you were dead?"

"Mmhm."

"Well, that's because Sasuke told me he'd killed you. He did it so that I would lose hope of someone coming to rescue me. After that bastard caused the rockslide in the cave he framed my death so the team would think I'd been crushed. In reality all he did was knock me out before I had a chance to answer you."

"So you were ok the last week?"

"Maybe a little less than ok. Sasuke gave me to Tobi and Deidara so they could take me to Madara but they gave me back to him and gave him a mission."

"Mission?"

"Yes. His objective for the past week was to break me. To crush my spirit and make me feel so worthless that I'd be alright with dying."

"But he didn't do anything right?" she questioned worriedly.

"He did. Sasuke raped me Sakura-chan, he gave me drugs, forced me into a genjutsu and had his merry way with me. All the while calling me a demon and a monster plus constantly reminding me of how he killed the team."

"Sasuke couldn't have gone that far." she said with wide eyes and slowly shaking her head.

"He went further. A couple of nights ago Deidara somehow managed to piss him off to the point that he went berserk. Do you know what he did?"

"..."

"He used the kage no bushin and forced me into submission with seven clones. Then once all of them were done he came for an extra round..."

"...So your sad because you're remembering everything he did?"

"No, I got revenge on him for all of the times he raped me."

"What did you do?!"

"I did the same to him with the kage no bushin, there was a clone for every time he'd fucked me."

The green eyes girl stared astonished at Naruto as he revealed all of this to her, she wouldn't dare tell a soul but the shock of knowing what he and Sasuke had done was pretty big. Naruto was practically telling her he and Sasuke had sex multiple times.

"Are you regretting it?"

"No, he actually let me get revenge on him as an apology. He revealed that you were ok and that he lied about killing the team to break me easier and even promised to help me escape. He agreed to come back with me and everything."

"That's amazing Naruto! You've finally got him back then!"

The blonde laughed dryly before adding "We slept together last night... Or whenever the night before Kakashi and Iruka rescued me was. And do you know what I told him Sakura-chan?"

"What?" she whispered while leaning forward.

"I told him I loved him."

She gasped and her pupils contracted in shock as the blonde smiled sadly. 'He admitted to Sasuke that he loved him?!'

"Oh my god Naruto! How did he respond?"

"Hahaha I think he fell asleep the second before I said it. Not that it was his fault after the morning and day he'd had with me." the blonde murmured with a discrete blush.

"But when you two woke up?"

"When I woke up it was because Tobi, Zetsu, and Deidara were dragging me away from Sasuke. I yelled at him to wake up but he didn't hear me because those assholes put a sound barrier around him. They led me to a waterfall where I saw Madara and he bound me to a bunch of rocks to take Kurama from me."

She continued to listen as he kept his story going, telling her about how he tried fighting them and got overpowered. About the starving periods Sasuke forced on him and even the nights at the hot spring which seemed to be the best bonding place for the Uchiha and him. He told her about how he sensed Sasuke's chakra and yelled at him to help him escape.

"Sasuke fought white Zetsu like I'd never seen him fight Sakura-chan. He was tearing off their limbs and burning them with black fire! He killed the original thanks to me but then Madara knocked me out so I couldn't help him anymore."

"What else happened?"

"I woke up here..."

"But what about Sasuke?"

"That was my question when I woke up a while ago. Iruka, Kakashi and Tsunade answered it for me though."

Sakura noticed the hoarseness that suddenly took an edge in the blondes voice and he covered his eyes with his his right hand as he breathed out raggedly.

"He's dead Sakura-chan...Sasuke died trying to protect me...he over exerted himself and put his life on the line for me AGAIN!" he whined with shaking inhales and exhales.

"But Kakashi and Iruka were there! They could've saved him couldn't they have?"

"Sasuke used up too much Chakra to find me and get help from here. On top of that Madara and him fought with their susanoo forms. The bastard went and got his stomach sliced open apparently. And because he used so much fucking chakra he couldn't even buy enough time to heal himself! He bled out into the damn water and died..."

"You're mourning..." she said in heart wrenching realization.

"I love him Sakura...I love him and I don't even know if he heard me say it...now he's dead...because of me." he growled through clenched teeth as the tears spilled passed his hand.

"It's not you're fault. You saved him, you convinced him to leave the Akatsuki and he was ready to return with you."

"And now he's rotting at a fucking waterfall! Madara stabbed him...we're never going to see him again."

Sakura felt her heart twist and shrivel in her chest as she saw her friend's broken condition. She didn't fall into hysterics but warm tears escaped her eyes as well while she hugged Naruto. The girl pulled him in tightly and made sure to hide the sound of her shuddering breath as she rubbed circles into his back. He noticed it though and hugged her too.

"What do I do Sakura...it feels like someone is crushing my chest...it hurts..."

"I'm so sorry Naruto... I wish I could do something to help."

The blonde clung to her like a small child would've, they stayed like that for about an hour, mourning their fallen teammate who never had the chance to redeem himself. What tore his heart apart the worst was knowing that no one cared enough about the Uchiha to save him. His mentors had thrown away his life without a second thought instead of giving him to at least the Kirigakure ninjas for some medical attention. He and Sakura talked about him, starting from their days at the academy with the raven and the first missions of team seven up to the present. Laughing. Crying. Anything to make the numb feeling in their hearts disappear.

"Remember when you got pushed into him at the academy?"

"How could I forget. You tried to kill me for the first time that day!"

"Hahaha what did you expect? You crushed almost every girls dream of being that boys first kiss!"

"You guys KNEW it was an accident!"

"Didn't matter." she laughed.

"What about the time we all tried to see Kakashi's face?"

She laughed harder at the memory "Oh my god! We were so damn close too!"

"Then when he left..."

"Yeah." she said sobering up. "You tried to stop him then, Kakashi-sensei said it was a hell of a battle too."

"It was, he used his cursed seal on me and I used Kurama's chakra. That was one of the first times we clashed the chidori and rasengan too."

"You two grew faster than I did in that sense. After I realized, I asked Tsunade to take me as a disciple and she almost killed me at trainings."

"We have to spar with each other more Sakura-chan. I want to see how strong you are aside from when you punch me halfway around the planet."

"We do. When I thought you'd died that's what made me cry you know. Never having showed you my strength and being unable to protect you...it's what's hurting me now too with Sasuke..."

"I know" he said with a hurt face. "It bothers me that I couldn't have done more... I should've forced him to escape with me when I freed myself from the cell he locked me in... But he was still in favor of the Akatsuki at the time."

"There's nothing else you could've done without getting yourself killed Naruto. Be proud you got Sasuke willing to come back to Konoha. If he died protecting you that means he loved you too..."

They talked for a while longer, passing time and getting everything out of their systems. Naruto still wouldn't eat and it worried her but she didn't push him. When it was night she left the blonde with a final hug and told him the noodles were on the table if he wanted them later. After the girl of team Kakashi had closed the door behind her he opened the curtains of his window as wide as he could and stared at the crescent moon.

"Are you looking at the same moon teme?" he questioned in a murmur.

Sasuke wasn't looking at the moon though, Naruto knew he couldn't have been for obvious reasons. Unfortunately he was right, the raven wasn't looking at the sky...but that's because he was looking at a dark forest ahead of him as he staggered forward. The Uchiha was alive, and the only thing on his mind was to find Naruto.


	14. Chapter 14: Better Greetings

Chapter 14: Better greetings

The pain he was in was indescribable. Every movement he made caused searing agony to disfigure his nerves. That didn't stop him from staggering through the god forsaken cave at night though. Dark blood crusted over his skin and clothes, the gash above his hip was about four inches deep through a slit that ran over a foot in length on him. The crimson liquid scabbed over in several places but the center was still bleeding, as long as he kept moving he knew the wound wouldn't close but waiting wasn't an option. He had to see if Naruto was alive. If he was ok. He was using his katana as a crutch while he limped on.

"At least...it can't...get any worse...than this.."

Because irony loves wrecking havoc on the daily lives of people, a drop of water fell on his face. Then another. And soon enough it was raining, thankfully it wasn't a downpour but his clothes were getting soaked regardless. The rain served to at least wash some dirt off of him though, the blood from his hip mixed with the water and flowed off of his skin. He passed by trees that sheltered him a little from the cold showers as he continued on his trip. Eventually he reached the beach of the giant island that led to the familiar land of fire if one knew how to navigate through the waters.

"What the hell am I going to use to get across..."

Swimming was out of the question, his right leg would be useless on behalf of his hip's injury, so was teleportation due to his strained chakra. He activated his sharingan and peered at his surroundings through the windswept rain. The raven limped along the coastline until he spotted a small boat and smirked in triumph, nothing could escape his eyes. He struggled a bit to force the small vessel into the waves but managed. Salt water stung like crazy as it cleaned the slash running across his lower torso, he just ground his teeth and bared with it while using his arms to pull himself into the fishers boat. Once in, the Uchiha lied on his back and tried to even out his breathing to forget the pain.

"I have some chakra back at least..." he grumbled to himself.

He had been knocked out pretty much the entire day, his chakra regenerated a little during his resting time. It was a miracle that he was alive but he wasn't going to wait around and heal like he normally would. No, this time he was going to be impulsive like his dobe and go find him. Kakashi and Iruka had to have taken him back to Konoha, he knew he wouldn't be welcomed warmly but that didn't deter him in the least. All that mattered right now was seeing Naruto. He had to tell him that he loved him too. Using some of his chakra he allowed susanoos arms to come from his back and touch the water. The large skeletal hands acted as oars as they quickly propelled the boat towards the mainland.

He couldn't just use the body flickering technique because he wanted to conserve chakra, but it would've been nice if he could...at least he'd get to the hidden leaf in half the time it was going to take him like this. The boat was going relatively fast though, wind pushed his ebony hair back as the vessel picked up even more velocity thanks to susanoos speeding movements. The raven had made this journey before, he knew where he needed to go and simply stared ahead while the rain showered over him. The blonde was all he could think about.

'How am I going to find him? If he's in the hospital then the barrier around that damn thing won't let me sense his chakra. What about Iruka and Kakashi...they didn't kill me but they didn't save me either...is it a message that I'm not welcome?' he sighed ' I don't know what I'm doing Nii-san...all I know is that I have to be with Naruto...I want to have a home again...someone to talk to...I'm done feeling numb all the time. I don't care if it's happiness, sadness or pain, but I don't want that bond to break anymore.'

The raven had set his mind on Naruto like a steel trap. After all these years away from Konoha under the illusion that he'd severed all ties to the village he finally had enough. He wasn't over Naruto. He was never going to get over him. Regardless of being with him or winding up alone for the rest of his life he had to tell him he loved him too. He had to show him what he was really like. It's true being reserved and acting superior to the blonde was in his nature but it was only because he never opened up to the dobe.

A particularly cold splash of salt water doused him as one of the susanoo's hands accidentally moved too quickly in the sea. He didn't care though. About an hour passed by and at long last he saw the beginnings of the mainland through the cloud of water hindering his view. The raven disabled the susanoos arms and picked up the oars inside the boat before starting to paddle for himself to conserve the precious amount of chakra he still possessed. The dark woods drew closer to him and he could practically smell the scent of his familiar origins. Briefly a memory of him watching Itachi crossed his mind as did one of him sparring with Kakashi.

'Here I am...' he swallowed thickly as the small boat touched the bottom of the shallow water and he jumped out carefully to avoid making his wound grow.

The shadow in the night dragged the boat to shore and tied the rope it had to a tree. He pulled out his katana next and used the sheathed sword as an extra support while hobbling into the forest through a heavy drizzle. Everything was so familiar...the stones and trees, he still knew where traps were hidden and what roots to watch out for. It was as if he hadn't left, the forest looked just like he'd last seen it.

The rain cleared up after a while and the cloud that hid the moon moved away as well. Silver light bathed the foliage softly and gave everything a glow as he continued his suicide journey. After two hours of traveling through the land of fire he spotted the gate to his old home. It would take about another half hour before he'd reach it but the large entrance was still approaching too fast for his liking.

'I'm an Uchiha. I have to keep myself calm and carry myself with pride. They're going to fight me the second I'm spotted. No matter what happens I have to see Naruto...at least one more time. He has to be safe...'

Sasuke was nervous to say the least, he made it out of the forest's cover and was now in the open while getting closer to Konoha's main door. No doubt he was being watched now. The raven activated the mangekyo sharingan and stayed alert for any leaf ninjas that tried to jump him. About four yards from touching the gate a total of seventeen ninjas leapt down to him. One was wearing a white tank top vest over protective black garments and had a owl mask to match.

'Even an Anbu?'

The male he watched the most wearily chortled and took a step towards him before talking out of amusement. "Uchiha, Sasuke...what do you know. Have you come to die at your birthplace? It's incredibly stupid of you to waltz up to our village in those conditions, I'm worried you'll die if I so much as push you."

Another Jounin he didn't recognize piped up as well with a dark grin "On top of that you've come alone haven't you? Iruka warned us that you might show up, I wasn't expecting you to come with a wound of that measure though."

He was getting tired of all the taunts the leaf ninjas were trying to tease him with. They were all in a circle around him and closing in. With a sigh he decided to show them the lack of fear he possessed for the likes of them.

"I do have a rather large wound don't I? Let me tell you, it wasn't easy getting here like this all the way from Kirigakure. I still have plenty of energy to fight though, and if you bunch want some entertainment then I'll gladly accommodate you."

"Those are big words Uchiha. Can you back them up?" a Jounin snorted before leaping at him with decent speed .

He dodged by moving backwards. The sudden movement triggered a frenzy from the othe rninjas and now they were all trying to overpower him. While lifting his hand, he gripped his wrist and made a chidori then launched it at the nearest three opponents. The shinobi were electrocuted and screamed from the pain of having their nerves split and muscles burned. One of them used earth style and he took an impact from a vine like structure. It knocked him back into a tree and the blow made him lose the air in his lungs. The Anbu was watching the scene without moving a finger, his Jounin underlings all came after the raven with different weapons. They shrew shuriken at him and the small bombard of stars managed to give him two more cuts, one on his shoulder and the other on his thigh.

'This isn't going well...' he thought as a needle imbedded itself in his right leg.

The raven was weak, his reflexes were numbed by his wounds and his attacks were limited. All the damn jounins continued to come at him in a hoard and he couldn't shake them off. When another needle shot into his arm he'd had enough and summoned the susanoo. His chakra formed the skeletal mass around him then created muscle and armor for the being of light. He made the hand symbols and used the blaze release jutsu. Six Jounin were hit and the severity of the attack forced them to the ground. They all howled out their suffering as the black fire ate at their flesh. The Anbu used a water release jutsu and candled out the flames on his comrades, but not before Sasuke brought down his flaming sword and slashed through one of the men's arms.

His goal was not to kill anyone but if they didn't retreat then he wouldn't have a choice in the matter. He used the dragon breath jutsu and forced the group to back up a good ten meters from him. The leaf ninjas still outnumbered him though...

'The Anbu isn't there. Where did he g–'

A large shock wave went through his system and he had seizure like movements from the electricity moving through his body. Susanoo deactivated and let him fall to the ground in a painful crash, he was on his side when the volts stopped running through him. Five Jounin leapt into the air and were coming down on him wielding swords and daggers. He jumped away and flinched at the loud crack that came from his hip, his body wasn't in the conditions to fight... The raven used the great fireball technique and made a gigantic flame sphere before hurling it at his attackers. Not that he knew but the Anbu was caught dead center of the attack. The ball took more shinobi as it flew, it crashed into the gates of Konoha and blew them open with an explosion.

The shock waves ran through the entire village. Surprisingly, Tsunade was awake and actually working for once to take her mind off of the issue regarding Naruto. Her office vibrated in a way only a high ranking ninja would've noticed and she paused before leaping onto her roof and looking for the source. Her eyes widened at the gate the was not only on fire but in pieces and she sprinted towards the scene. Screams of pain and angry voices were what reached her ears as she got closer. After concealing herself behind a scorched pillar she looked over the mass and her jaw dropped at the sight of a half dead Sasuke.

The boy was in shambles, his skin was charred from lightning attacks her Anbu did on him, his hip was gushing out blood that was surely about to make him pass out, and there were various weapons protruding out of his body ranging from needles to kunai. He was swaying as he pulled out his katana with a resigned face and she decided enough was enough.

The hokage leapt into the middle of the fucking battle and sternly barked at her villagers to stop and go back to their sentry positions. They obeyed her and she walked towards the Uchiha who had his hand on his katana. He wasn't wielding the weapon but wasn't off guard either. A bit of revenge for everything he'd done was in order though so she flew at him and kicked him with her unparalleled strength. In his current condition he couldn't block the hokage's attack and he was launched at a tree, the large plant actually tilted from the force he'd hit it with. With the impact he heard a loud POP as well.

He screamed when the pain caught up to him, his shoulder blade had been dislocated and it was unbearable. Tsunade leapt to him and harshly pulled him up by his hair before punching the dislodged bone back into its rightful place. His breathing was broken and ragged he looked at Tsunade with sad hatred as he saw her raise her fist once more. His arms wouldn't move. He shut his eyes tighty and then took the heavy hit to his head from the blonde woman.

Inevitably he got knocked out.

Tsunade held the limp boy in her arms. He deserved at least ten times more than that but now wasn't the time. With a sigh she shifted him so one of her arms wrapped around his shoulders and the other lifted him from behind his knees. The leader of the hidden leaf then soared into the air with a powerful leap and gracefully used other buildings to launch herself forwards until she reached the hospital. She walked in quietly and went into one of the rooms upstairs that were only used in case of overcrowding. Pulling white sheets back with her foot, she then laid the battered Uchiha on the bed and observed his condition under the light.

He really shouldn't have been alive.

Pity took control of her after remembering the heartbreak in Naruto's eyes when he heard the lie of the missing nin's death. She should just kill this brat or throw him back into the forest but she couldn't bring herself to, Jirayia wouldn't have wanted that. He knew this kid was important to Naruto, and he'd often talked to her about finding ways of making them get along. She stared at Sasuke for a few minutes before rolling her eyes in annoyance and getting out the stupid medical equipment.

"Fucking brats owe me so much for all of this." she growled to herself.

Naruto and Sasuke were always the cause of SOME type of trouble in her life. These two sons of bitches always found ways of complicating her existence. She stripped the Uchiha down to nothing and prepared to work on him. Grabbing a syringe she flicked the needle twice before injecting the anesthetic into the boys arm just incase he woke up in the middle of her procedure. Next the blonde took hold of a needle and threaded it before walking around the bare teenager and working on his hip. She used some chakra to make sure the wound was entirely disinfected and even closed it up a bit but once it was certain that the gash wouldn't continue to bleed she started sowing the boys skin back together skillfully.

When his hip was all sowed up the hokage used more chakra to heal his burns completely then cleaned him with a damp cloth so his flesh looked cleaner. Then she removed the needles that he had sticking out of him before applying pressure to the deep punctures and waiting for them to stop bleeding. She repeated this with all of the weapons Sasuke had stuck in him until finally using more chakra to close the small but deep punctures. After that she looked at her handiwork and was satisfied with the boys front side. All he had to do now was rest, but she still felt obliged to check the other side too so she gingerly flipped him over onto his stomach and gasped at the infected cuts running scattered from the base of his spine up to his shoulders. These wounds were old but the pus covering them made her stomach flip in disgust.

"What the hell? Did you purposely roll in toxic waste or something dumbass? How the hell do you have this kind of infection from a fight you had a day ago?" she questioned the sleeping boy.

Praying for patience she used her chakra on the wounds to disinfect them and make the yellow substance dissipate. Once the cuts were a clean red color she swabbed them with alcohol to sterilize them and used a manipulation jutsu to force the unconscious raven to sit up. She bandaged him tightly and made sure he was fully fixed before sighing and standing from her position to put away clean utensils that were unused. Then it dawned on her that she still had to redress the damn avenger incase some young nurse found him and fainted. The hokage gripped a hospital gown and made sure the boy was decent before lazily pulling a sheet over him and leaving for the night.

"Stupid kids..." she muttered in irritation as she went back to her office where she fell asleep until around eight the next morning.

The hokage drowsily got up and stretched before grabbing the toothbrush and paste she kept in a lower drawer of her desk to cover up her breath after drinking. Then she went into the bathroom and made herself somewhat presentable. She walked immediately in the direction of the hospital where'd she'd already given orders that no one was to enter the spare room due to the enemy ninja that would surely "Kill" anyone that entered. The nurses and other medic shinobi greeted her warmly as she walked through halls and up stairs until reaching the room that had a tape running across its door saying "do not enter". She walked in casually and saw that Sasuke was awake and inspecting himself with a concerned face.

"I was the one who took care of you Uchiha. None of our nurses touched you."

He glared a her for smiling while saying that then leaned back into his bed looking infinitely more relaxed. The younger ninja motioned for her to sit and she did so, there was a lot to discuss after all. Taking a breath to collect himself he glanced at the non-hostile looking hokage and asked...

"Why'd you help me?"

"You have useful information for me. In return for healing you I'm expecting answers."

"Even if I'm a traitor to the leaf?"

"This is strictly business. Don't misunderstand the medical attention I've given you as forgiveness and an invitation back into the village."

"Understood. Before you ask me anything though, just tell me if Naruto's alright."

She was caught off guard for the question and blinked before coming up with the answer of "I'll tell you momentarily. I need to have my data first though, so tell me if you have any idea where Madara is currently hiding."

"Land of rivers. The main Akatsuki hideout is there and he's probably alone in the base level healing himself or something."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Will other members join him?"

"Black Zetsu is the only one that will help him at this point. I don't think any other members are alive. Iruka and Kakashi killed Deidara and Tobi."

"Hmm...if we were to send a squad of Anbu to kill him how would it go?"

"If you send ten Madara will die but you'll only get about three of them back."

"I see. And if we bomb the lair?"

"He'll sense you from a half a mile and simply teleport somewhere else."

"Will you answer me now?"

"answer?"

"Is Naruto alright?" he asked almost desperately.

She looked at him carefully, analyzing his face and reading his eyes. If it were anyone else she wouldn't have doubted them for a second because the boy looked like he was in pain from worry. His eyes were widened marginally, pupils were small, and along with the way he was clutching the sheet tightly between his fists it was hard to believe this was an act.

But this was Sasuke.

The boy who betrayed people who he'd grown up with for years in order to assassinate his brother. If he was lying or telling the truth was impossible to know for sure.

"Is he?"

She simply walked out of the room in search of the boy's past teachers, leaving Sasuke practically shaking with fear and rage.

'Why wouldn't she answer?


	15. Chapter 15: Another Heartbreak

Chapter 15: Another heartbreak

Iruka wanted to go visit Naruto with an almost uncontainable passion. He hadn't seen the boy for a past week and thought he had died, it was only natural to want to be at his bedside now. Kakashi kept him from going though and he knew it was because it would only upset the blonde. He pinned Sasuke's death on them after all. He sat dejectedly on the couch and threw a halfhearted glance out the window before doing a double take and taking in the sight of the shattered piece of singed wood that used to be the gate to Konoha.

"Kakashi!"

"What?"

"Come over here and see this!"

He heard his lover sigh before his footsteps echoed into the living room. The silver haired male walked over to him and he felt him go tense as his eyes fell on the destruction that happened in the night. They exchanged a confused glance before simultaneously heading into their room and getting fully dressed in their Jounin attire. The couple sat to eat breakfast quickly then received a knock on their door.

The brunette went to answer and wasn't too surprised to see Tsunade who welcomed herself into their home. She took a seat in front of Kakashi and he retook his own.

"Please tell me Naruto didn't escape last night by doing that to the gate." the scarred man asked hoping he hadn't.

"No the gate wasn't Naruto's fault."

"Thank heavens."

"It was Sasuke's."

"What?!"  
>"What?!"<p>

The teachers responded at the same instant with comical expressions that made her snort in amusement. She waited a few seconds for their shock to subside knowing that it was a pretty rare occurrence to hear about the Uchiha's presence. Kakashi was the first to recover.

"How did he survive hokage-sama? We saw him get stabbed by Madara and the wound wasn't a small one."

"I know it wasn't. Last night I closed that wound for him with nearly forty stitches."

"He was in Konoha?"

"He's still here, in the hospital."

"And the villagers are fine with this? What about Naruto, does he know?" Iruka contributed.

"No one knows that he's here outside of us three and my anbu's sentry group. I gave strict orders for no one to enter his room at the hospital and lied saying that he was a psychotic enemy ninja. The sentries are being monitored closely by their leading Anbu who I told to keep quiet."

"Tch typical. I assume the nurses are shaking whenever they pass by that room now."

"It's better than having one enter and seeing him. If they don't attack him as a fangirl or boy then they'll try to kill him or tell the village that Uchiha Sasuke has returned."

"Very true.

"So what did you come here for? Shouldn't you be filling out his execution papers or something?" the scarred male questioned.

She sighed before answering "I need your help. When I tried interrogating him this morning he asked me twice if Naruto was alright and he looked sincere. I don't know if I can trust him and since your the closest thing to a guardian Naruto has I wanted to consult this with you."

"He led us to Naruto because he couldn't save him on his own, his chakra was almost gone but he kept fighting anyway...I can't believe it's out of friendship though. Much less anything stronger because that boy has sway with the ladies. All I can come up with is that he wants to manipulate the kyuubi for his own gain and he's tricked Naruto into believing he's changed."

"I'm assuming that means you don't want him to get close to Naruto."

"No. I don't want them having any sort of contact with each other. It's obvious that he tortured Naruto this past week by not letting him eat and sleep enough. Hell Naruto doesn't even walk the same!"

"Alright Iruka sensei calm down." the masked shinobi purred out in a deep rumble.

"He has a point, and I thought of that too but if he wanted the kyuubi why wouldn't he just manipulate it with the sharingan and take Naruto? What doesn't add up to me is that he willingly gave the blonde to the Akatsuki but then he switched sides out of no where. Surely an interest in the kyuubi couldn't have popped up in his head randomly. Sasuke is intelligent, if he wanted the kyuubi he would've gotten it already."

"Maybe he wants to unleash it here and destroy the village as revenge for what Danzo did to Itachi." Kakashi offered.

It made sense to the three of them, if Sasuke won over Naruto's trust then he'd be able to make him lower his guard and take control of the tailed beast. He could then just use the fox to tear apart the hidden leaf and leave Naruto to suffer the guilt if he didn't kill him afterwards. They couldn't be sure though, and all the lack of certainty was driving the trio mad. Iruka was the first to speak this time after they all worked through scenarios of Sasuke's intentions.

"Let's test him."

"A test?"

"What do you have in mind Iruka?" the blonde asked.

"If Sasuke wants the kyuubi for himself, which is the only reason he could be after Naruto for, then let's tell him Naruto's dead."

"That Naruto's dead..."

"Just like we told Naruto that he was. Then we'll see his reaction. I doubt that he'll want to stay in the village afterwards, if he gets violent we kill him and if he wants to leave we'll let him go with a final warning to never return."

"Sounds like a plan to me." the hokage agreed.

"Could work." Kakashi nodded.

"Alright then, so do you want us to go with you to visit him Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes please. I need you two to do you're best at reading him, you've gotten to know him on a deeper level than I have. Try to figure out the accuracy of his words and actions."

With that the Jounin picked up their food and followed the village leader out the door. They headed wordlessly through the streets towards the hospital that had so much activity lately. The three were so engulfed by the matter at hand that they didn't notice the pair of green eyes that had fixed on them.

'Are they going to visit Naruto?' Sakura wondered.

The pink haired jounin was taking surveys from people to improve hospital treatment but started following her past teachers with the stealth of any good ninja. The second they entered the building she spent most of her time in, she took off her vest and concealed it with a genjutsu before continuing. They ascended to the back up floor that had all the spare rooms and paused in their movements. Instinctively the girl went behind a corner and pressed her back to it. Then she heard a door click after footsteps and came out of her hiding spot, whatever was going on with those three was big because they hadn't noticed her presence at all. She grabbed her survey clipboard and pretended to scribble notes down while secretly listening carefully to what was going on in the room the shinobi had entered.

Inside, Sasuke was surprised to see Iruka and Kakashi to enter with Tsunade. The hokage took a seat infront of him while his former mentors leaned on the counters on either side of his bed. He nodded politely at them in greeting but all he wanted to hear was whether or not Naruto was alright.

"Sasuke, I went to find Iruka and Kakashi because they need to tell you something. In regards to the question you asked me earlier, I'm not in the position to answer that, but Iruka is."

"Does it really matter? All I want to know is if Naruto is safe." he spat out of annoyance. Why the hell couldnt Tsunade have answered him? Did Iruka really have to be the one to tell him? He didn't understand why they were all looking at him with such analytical stares.

His brunette academy teacher sighed and made dead eye contact before opening his mouth. "Naruto is dead."

"What..." he murmured stunned.

"He's dead. As in his heart is not beating anymore. We buried him yesterday."

"How can he be dead?" he whispered hoarsely.  
>'How can he be dead? I thought that Kakashi and Iruka had taken him after we passed out. They had to have saved him. He couldn't just die...'<p>

"He didn't have enough energy to heal. Madara sealed the Kyuubi's power away from him in preparation to separate them. You started fighting him before the extraction occurred but when we picked up Naruto he had little to no chakra and without the nine tails energy to help him heal...he died." Iruka continued.

The more the scarred teacher spoke the lower he let his head fall. His bangs covered his eyes as one of the worst pains he'd ever felt in his entire life clawed it's way into his chest. It seemed to slowly stab at his heart over and over whenever the blondes name was mentioned. His throat ached too...it had been years but he knew this feeling all too well. It took all of his strength, every last shred of willpower as he tried frantically to hide his emotions.

"He's dead because of you. Why did you even capture him if you were going to set him free afterwards?" the teacher questioned while gazing offhandedly at a syringe.

Then he looked at the raven. Tsunade and Kakashi froze as they looked at an expression they'd never seen on anyone.

Sasuke had his teeth bared and there were wrinkles over his nose as well as between his eyebrows. His eyes were narrowly open and his whole frame was shuddering with every breath he took.

Tears streaming down his face.

'I never got to tell him...he's dead... I couldn't save him...After everything we fucking did he's dead...' he thought in anguish.

His chest was going to explode, everything hurt, he couldn't breathe and the guilt from everything he'd done was making him sink that much faster into more agony.

'I love you...Naruto I fucking love you...why did you have to chase me for so long usuratonkachi if you hadn't you'd still be...'

More tears dripped off of his lashes as he thought about the dobe...his smell, his kisses, smile, voice, touch, eyes, hair, personality, strength, power, and that inner fire that never died out... The fucking tears wouldn't stop, they stung his eyes as they continued pouring, his head was pounding and his thoughts wouldn't form properly. Every sensation numbed his body worse than the last as he cried for the first time in years.

Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes. Sasuke was hunched over as if he were about to fall and crying his eyes out. His strongest and most stoic student sat before him like shattered glass that kept splitting itself open.

No one touched him. No one comforted him. There wasn't anything to say. Even despite the obvious grief wrecking the Uchiha's body, not one of them told him the truth.

"Why...are you helping me..." he said through broken breaths in a croak.

"It w-was Naruto's last wish to accept you into Konoha." Iruka told him in a shocked state.

"Dobe...as if something like...that would mean anything without—" he rasped.

The raven wiped his eyes on his wrists and evened out his breathing with difficulty before struggling to stand up. He limped past the teachers who looked at him dumbfounded.

Tsunade reacted before her partners, she picked him up and tossed him back into bed. Sasuke got up again though. He staggered as if in a trance to the door but the hokage stopped him again. This continued for three more pushes until the blonde finally lost her patience and held him down.

"Where are you even going?!"

"I'm going to kill Madara."

"With what army? He'll kill you."

"I don't care. Let me go."

"No. Stay here and rest for a while, after you heal leave and if you never want to return that's fine."

"Let me go!"

"Stop struggling! You're never going to over power me brat!"

"Why do you even care?! Get your hands off of me I have to kill him!"

"You're in no condition to go!"

The raven went limp in her grasp and put a hand over hers. She raised her gaze up to his pained black orbs and listened to the sound of his pleading voice.

"Please...please let me go...I don't care if I die. If I do then I'll be happy."

"I can't let you go lik-"

"I'm begging you! I can't stand this...just sitting here knowing that he's healing...this is the best time for me to attack...even if I'm weak..."

"Sasuke don't be a reta-"

"Lend me your chakra if you're that concerned. Give me enough power to face him. I'm not stupid. I know you three hate me, but help me this once and you'll never see my face again."

Tsunade stared at the boy for a minute before lifting her hands from his shoulders. The hovering palms lit up in an orb of green light as she shared chakra with Sasuke. Kakashi and Iruka took her lead and did the same, the teachers gave a quarter of their chakra to the Uchiha then withdrew their help.

"Go Sasuke. If you survive you'll always be welcome here." the hokage told him.

"Hn."

The raven staggered out of the room with his head held high. He disguised himself with a genjutsu and then sprinted as fast as he could towards river country. His hip was keeping him back a little but he embraced the pain and kept running even after he'd left the hidden leaf.

Kakashi looked at Tsunade who was deep in thought and asked "Were you serious?"

"...I've never seen an Uchiha so much as whimper...he was crying in front of us as if his family had been killed a second time...there's no way that was acting, no Uchiha would surrender their pride over a faked plan. Either he genuinely cares for Naruto, or he thinks we lied and that Madara has the kyuubi and that was a desperate attempt at shocking us into letting him go. In any case though...if Sasuke survives and returns then I'll let him stay and remove his charges."

"Sounds fair. And Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"I don't want him near Sasuke if he's accepted back. There are going to be people who will want to kill him and if he hangs around too much then he'll be dragged into that."

"I still can't believe he broke down in front of us..." Kakashi murmured still somewhat in a daze. "Do you think he'll be able to beat Madara?"

"I honestly don't know, the fact that he sliced his shoulder open in such bad conditions before is a miracle in itself. He might be able to pull it off..."

"Madara is a revived Uchiha though, as long as someone's there to bring him back it doesn't matter if Sasuke kills him."

"Based off of what he said, I don't think Sasuke plans on winning this fight." Tsunade mused solemnly.

The two teachers looked at her as an indication to continue the thought.

"If he's being sincere about everything then I'm somewhat convinced that he wants to die. He's going to see Madara now with a bit of our chakra to support him, but the wound on his hip is still going to slow him down. His reflexes won't be as good as usual, nor will his attacks. Madara will exploit that. There's no way he didn't think of this, meaning he's going anyway...I think he just wants to exhaust himself and avenge Naruto. Or of he's lying to us...then he believes Madara has the ninetails and wants it for himself."

"I can't approve or deny any of that hokage-sama... Sasuke is cunning, if he truly wants something he'll do everything in his power to get it. There's the chance that we're just being paranoid too though..." Iruka contributed.

"None of us can be certain of his motives...we're wasting our time here just talking about the same things over and over. We might as well just try and carry on like usual, we'll have to wait to see what happens." the silver haired male sighed out.

"Unfortunately you're correct. Let's head out of here then. You two are free to do what you wish today, stay away from Naruto though, you don't want to upset him."

The three shinobi left the room and walked downstairs as if nothing had just occurred. Kakashi paused momentarily feeling as if he sensed some type of chakra but Iruka put a hand on him and it distracted him from the thought. They exited the hospital and split up to go on about their usual lives.

In the corner of the hall, behind a turn, Sakura sat on the floor while leaning against the wall with a hand over her mouth. She took a second to calm herself and try to wrap her head around everything she'd just heard and discovered.

'He's alive...and Tsunade just let him go to face Madara. He's not going to survive that battle. I have to tell Naruto.' she thought with a new rekindled purpose.

The pink haired girl sprinted downstairs to the main level and ran across to the other side of the wide building before launching herself up the stair well of one of the towers until she reached the top. Her legs pumping from adrenaline she kept going until she reached the blondes room. The girl slammed the door open and stood on quivering legs panting in the doorway. Naruto swiveled his head to see her and he raised an eyebrow.

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" he said with a dead voice that had a soft undertone of concern.

She smiled brightly with relieved eyes as she closed the door behind her and approached him.

"Naruto...he's alive."

"He's alive?"

"Sasuke-kun. He's alive Naruto. I heard him cry. I just saw him."

"That's not funny Sakura-chan!" he spat aggressively.

She was undeterred by the hostility though. "I think he loves you too Naruto. Iruka told him your dead."

"That I'm dead?"

"Tsunade, Kakashi, and him were just in one of the spare rooms with him talking. They think he just wants you for the Kyuubi. As soon as Iruka told him you died though he broke down."

'Sakura wouldn't lie to me about something like this.'

"Wait, what did you see though?"

"I was going around giving people surveys when I saw those three walk past me looking really worried about something. So I followed them and they went to the other side of the hospital that we only use when there's an overflow of patients. They had Sasuke hidden in one of the rooms."

"No one noticed that he was in there?"

"I'm pretty sure Tsunade ordered for no one to enter."

"She would. What else happened?"

"A lot of things, like the fact that he CRIED when he heard you died. But I came to tell you that he's gone after Madara."

"I don't believe he cried, that guy doesn't have tears. And Madara?!"

"He's wounded really bad Naruto. There's a gash on his hip that I'm assuming Tsunade only stitched up. It weakens him really bad."

"Whys he going to Madara again?!"

"Probably to avenge you."

"He thinks your dead because of him and now he wants to kill Madara but it's to an extent that he doesn't care about anything other than that anymore."

"What do you mean he doesn't care?"

"If Sasuke faces Madara the way he is now he'll die Naruto."

"Then I have to go after him."

"Just you? Hahaha nice try but I'm going with you."

"Sakura it's dangerous, you're not as strong as Sasuke and I."

Raged flowed through the girls veins at that statement, but she repressed the urge to hit Naruto and prove just how "strong" she was. Instead she simply took a deep breath and looked at him coldly.

"No. I'm the same as you two, you just haven't seen me in action. Besides, considering that you and Sasuke are wounded, I'm probably stronger." she stated with a determined smile.

Naruto looked at his team mate who was always behind when it came to training. In her shining green eyes he saw confidence and urgency. The same type of look Sasuke would occasionally give him before sparring as kids. He have her a fox grin after contemplating his rigged options.

"Well I'm not going to be able to hold you back...when can we leave?"

The pinkette cut the ropes the nurses had tied him down with to make sure he would leave and smiled.

"Right now."

* * *

><p>Author's note: Here we go! There's a battle stirring for the future chapter and who's going to be the victor? Lol again thank you for reading as always, school started up again and fanfiction provides a nice haven from the bombard of homework teachers love inflicting upon their students. I hope you're back to school week has been less hectic than mine -_- lots of hugs for those who share my misfortune.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16: Happiness

Chapter 16: Happiness

About a year and a half ago he killed Kabuto for using Itachi's revived body against him and the asshole's snake summon came after him. Manda's clone somehow agreed to become one of his summons afterwards though and they made a pact. Right now Sasuke sat in the center of an open field that would hopefully accommodate the large serpent he was about to call. With the proper summoning jutsu he waited.

A rumble shook the ground under his feet violently and he kept his eyes closed as the sound of the earth opening invaded his ears. When he looked up his gaze was met with fierce green snake eyes that would've intimidated any sane person. The raven however, wasn't sane in this point in time and his sole purpose in life now was to tear Madara to shreds. The clone he still called Manda lowered his head to his level and flicked out his tongue briefly to test his aura. Then he snorted after seeing how he was dressed but ignored it and got down to business.

"I thought you'd never sssummon me." the deep voice of the reptile echoed.

"After today I may never summon you again."

"And why isss that Sssassuke." the serpent hissed lowly.

"I might die in a few hours Manda, and I need to ask a favor of you."

"Which iss?"

"Grant me the power to use your venom."

There was a secret to the snake clone that no one knew, it was the hidden venom his sly fangs contained. It was true he had the overall shape of a constrictor apart from his hood, but he was as toxic as they came. Manda chuckled ominously as he reared his head to look down on the raven.

"I'm asssuming your opponent iss a ssstrong one. Am I correct?"

"Regrettably."

"I made a deal with you. And I intend to keep it but I musst warn you of one factor in my venom."

"A factor?"

"Yesss." the snake hissed while coiling a portion of its tail around the stone Sasuke was perched on.

"You ssee for you to gain the power to use my hidden weapon you'd have to consssume it. Apart from that, the venom won't even have any effectss until you need to usse it."

"I don't understand, what do you mean by not having any effect?"

"A sssnake'ss venom iss injected into foes by a bite, undersstood?"

"I knew that much."

"Mine hass a sspecial property which allowsss me to usse it for whatever I deem sssuitable. It can be inflicted like a poisson, or I can sspit it like an acid. Maybe usse it to glue thingss together, or break down gluess."

"What you're saying is that you can change the effect of your venom so it can resolve different problems."

"Exactly. If you have my power though it should only have one effect, and the only way to give it the power you want iss to inflict it upon ssomething while having a sspecific intent in mind. If you want to kill an opponent you will need to either bite them or puncture their flesh and then sspit with the intention of murder."

"I know what you mean now."

"There will be another sside effect to possessing my venom, but I don't think it'll bother you too much."

"Hn?"

"Your tongue will grow ssignificantly and you will alsso develop fangss."

"That's fine by me. Whenever your ready."

"Ignorant boy. A ssnake'ss poison issn't ssomething that can be given at will. It requiress emotional sstesss or a bite."

Sasuke looked around for a way to milk the serpent of its venom then came up with the idea of using a leaf and tree.

"Alright Manda, go bite that tree over there." he said while walking towards it.

The reptile peered at him strangely but obeyed as he turned his head and struck the tree with the powerful sinking of his teeth. Ivory fangs punctured the plant and penetrated all the way onto the other side. Sasuke plucked a large leaf off some random vine growing on the tree and held it like a rice ball so it would create a valley in the green paper like thing. He touched one side to Manda's fang tip and the other to his open mouth, a flow of venom began running down the folded leaf and into the Uchiha's waiting mouth. He drank a good two cups worth of poison before the snake withdrew his head from the tree that now had large holes running through it.

'It's sweet...'

"Don't be fooled be the tasste. Ssoon it will take other formss in order to give you your choice in what power to possessss."

The serpent smirked in twisted amusement as he collapsed to his knees and started twitching. His stomach suddenly felt as if there was a ball of needles bouncing around inside. Then the feeling settled down to be replaced what could only be described as...heat? The warm flutter was gone as quick as it came and he could've sworn his heart stopped beating for two seconds. His blood literally got cold, then a surge of electricity seemed to run down his spine and after that his body returned to normal.

Until pain erupted from the middle of his throat and he felt his tongue grow and push against the back of his front teeth. There was a mild irritating ache afterwards coming from his top gums and then he felt needle like fangs protrude from them and grow down to about halfway in regards to his bottom teeth. Again all sensations stopped and he looked up at the damn snake for any more tips.

"It would appear my power wass transsfered ssuccessfully into you. The fangs will sstay thiss length until you usse them for the firsst time then they will shorten to the ssize of your normal teeth. They may grow on occasssion if you get an emotion correlated to whatever power you choosse."

"Thanks Manda. One more thing."

The purple snake tilted its head.

"Can you lend me some of your chakra? I've kept you up here longer than I thought..."

The snake merely smirked before coiling around him in a circle and hissing softly at him. He felt energy radiate from the serpent in a violet orb of light then Manda tunneled back into the depths of the earth.

He faced the direction of the land of rivers, took a deep breath and continued on his journey to avenge Naruto. The boy he loved and would never see again.

In Konoha that same blonde was accompanied by a pink haired Jounin to his house, he got dressed in his usual clothes and equipped himself with multiple weapons. The team mates excluded Sai from their personal mission and used genjutsu to escape the hidden leaf undetected. Once they made it into the depths of the forest the pair canceled their jutsu and pressed forward.

"Do you even know where your going Sakura-chan?"

"Nope. But I have a feeling we should go to the Akatsuki lair in river country. Where else would Sasuke go?"

"How do you know there's a lair there?"

"Ino went on a mission there once and they found the hideout accidentally. She told me about it."

"Oh. Well I hope your right about coming this way."

"This is the only way I can think of going. We have to hurry though, for all we know Sasuke might have gotten there already."

He nodded at his green eyed partner as they leapt through trees and other foliage. All he could think about was Sasuke. Praying that they didn't arrive too late whenever they found him. When he got his hands around that guy, oh the things he would do to him for being so quick to leave. He felt mild annoyance that the damn raven didn't stay in his hospital room long enough for Sakura-chan to go in and tell him the truth of everything. All of this could've been avoided but nooo Sasuke had to revert to being an avenger! The blonde shook his head clear.

'Why did I have to fall for a prideful bastard like you?'

The Uchiha jogged for a while until he recognized that he was in the territory of the hidden valley village and began navigating to find the hideout where he was certain Madara would be. More trees passed him by until he saw the lair marked by the red archway over the still lake. He went around to the hidden passage of the eerie place and entered. He looked around the hide out in search of any sign of being inhabited and then saw a twisted orange mask. There was a bit of stirring in the air and he reflexively jumped to a corner as one of the walls spontaneously blew up.

He coughed as the debris and dust cleared, out of the mess walked Madara who had heavy bandages on his shoulder. His sharingan spun dangerously as the man who murdered Naruto got closer.

"Ah, Sasuke. To what do I owe this pleasant visit?"

"What do you say we conclude our fight from a few days ago?"

"I had a feeling you would request that, and I think it's a wonderful idea."

Madara suddenly rushed him and he moved out of the way quickly while throwing a small shuriken at his eye which he blocked. The older Uchiha flew at him with alarming speed and threw waves of punches at him which he was forced to dodge and jump away from. He suddenly found himself on his back over the floor and noticed that his older clan member was about to ram a dagger through his chest. He kicked away the blade and rolled back onto his feet smoothly. Then the wave of punches returned as Madara forced him to back up into a wall.

'He's not giving me any openings...'

Sasuke sent a bold kick at his revived mentor that he avoided by backing up. Then he made hand symbols and took a deep breath before unleashing the dragons breath jutsu that sent a giant whip of flames into the small space. Years of practicing with fire style techniques gave him resistance to large black smoke that resulted from the attack. Unfortunately Madara had that resistance as well. Before the elder could strike him again he blew a hole through the ceiling and leapt into the air. His ancestor followed him and they stood on opposite sides of the opening.

"You know Sasuke, you should be honored to fight me. I don't take on weak opponents. Even if you're wounded I still consider you a somewhat decent challenger" sadness entered his eyes as he stated lowly "Nothing like Hashirama though... He was the only person truly worthy of fighting me."

"Stop reminiscing old man. We're in the middle of a battle now."

"Impatient like me to fight I see."

The long haired male summoned his susanoo. Blue chakra enveloped him and formed the body of a samurai as he made the embodiment kneel.

"You should summon yours too Sasuke, it's the only way to penetrate through another susanoo."

The raven clenched his teeth as he summoned his purple version of the susanoo, his was heavily armored, possibly more so than Madara's. The two Uchiha's leapt at each other with swords drawn. The elder with his twin katana and he with his blaze sword. They clashed and threw kicks at one another. Until Madara made hand seals and used the wood dragon technique he'd stolen from Hashirama. The giant dragon wrapped itself around his susanoo and began sapping his chakra. He struggled against it and thrashed to throw the damn thing off but to no avail. His older clan member leapt into the air and came at him hard with his katanas. They sliced through his susanoo and then charged up with lightning as they prepared to send the true attack.

Bolts of immeasurable potency zapped him and drew out an agonized scream as his body was thrown into seizure like movements. The zipping currents kept electrocuting him until he somehow made the blaze release work which pushed Madara back and caused the dragon to loosen enough and let him go.

He panted inside his susanoo, skin charred and bleeding in some places. His hip was about to reopen and if that happened it would only give Madara another advantage. The older Uchiha withdrew his summon and instead charged at him again with his blades raised. He made susanoo shield the attack but when Madara came, his katanas went straight threw his own.

"Stupid move Sasuke! Your armor is only as strong as your chakra. Why don't you use a little more to strengthen your susanoo?" he taunted

Sasuke's chakra faltered and his susanoo broke, he was falling into the water now at a horrible speed. The older Uchiha whacked him with a blades side and sent him flying into the woods. As soon as his back made contact with a tree, the structure fell back into another, like dominoes the trees fell on top of one another to stop his movement. He felt as if his back was broken but managed to stand somehow. He briefly inspected himself to see his mouth was hacking out blood, a sign of internal bleeding, and his thigh was wet. When he glanced down...

His hip was bleeding severly again.

The wound was open and it hurt beyond words, stitches tugged at random bits of flesh while most had been broken. He took a shaky breath before thinking. 'If I'm going to die, then I'm going all out. He summoned a hawk and it carried him quickly back to Madara. It flew higher and higher until disappearing with a poof and letting him fall. Midway down he made his Susanoo again and drew his black sword. Madara dodged him by moving to the left then came at him quickly. This time he attacked and managed to penetrate the elder, without giving him a second to react he unleashed the blaze release from his sword as well as a chidori. The older Uchiha hissed in pain but pushed him off easily and forced him to back up. The susanoo threw a kick he wasn't ready for and again he was sent hurling backwards. Sasuke's vision was blurring. At this rate he would fail and die.

Out from the corner of his red eyes he spotted two green vested figures making their way towards him. He turned his head and his eyes went wide at the sight of Naruto. Sakura was with him, they were sprinting towards him and the blonde made a shuriken rasengan then fired it at Madara before continuing in his direction.

'That can't be him...fucker is using genjutsu on me.' He narrowed his eyes and ignored the oncoming figures as he went to face Madara once more.

"Where the hell is he going?!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"He probably doesn't think we're really here." Sakura answered.

"That damn...OI TEMEEE!"

He ignored the call of the Naruto illusion and ran towards a surprised looking Madara. Fury boiled in his veins as he sprinted toward the elder.

"How dare you wave him him around me like that?! Aren't you satisfied enough in knowing you killed him?" he snarled loudly while piercing Madara again. This time he touched the ninja with his sword and put a deep cut in his stomach.

He withdrew the sword and stabbed at him again and again out of rage, the elder couldn't track his movement even with his sensory skills and sharingan. They were too erratic, too disorganized and desperate. Sasuke stabbed the other Uchiha once more, this time tearing open his neck and shoulder again. The blue susanoo deactivated.

Naruto and Sakura saw this and flew at the stunned man. Madara sensed them approaching and took a deep breath. The pink haired Jounin noticed and quickly used the spiral water release jutsu, when the elder breathed out the wave of fire she countered it with a wall of water and pushed on. She read Madara's movement's and easily evaded the weapons he launched at her then landed a punch on his face. The blow made a ring of dust around them before the man was thrown into the air. Naruto and Sasuke looked at her wide eyed.

"Shanaro! Naruto use rasengan on him hurry!"

The blonde grinned and formed a big ball rasengan to fling after the long haired raven. Madara maneuvered himself in the air and scooted out of the way but the jutsu still hit him. He was flung to the left because of the second impact and thrown into the trees. Naruto and Sakura bumped fists before turning to Sasuke who had his eyes glued on the blonde. The green eyed girl smirked discretely and nudged the jinchūriki with her elbow. He took the hint and walked up to the wide eyed raven who actually took a step back from him. He sped up to a run and Sasuke froze as he saw Naruto jump and come flying down with his fist raised. If it was a genjutsu he didn't care...it looked too much like the real blonde. He closed his eyes and braced himself to feel the blow.

Instead something warm was against his lips.

His red eyes shot open to see a content looking jinchūriki kissing him all he wanted. Subtle purrs rumbled into his chest and increased his heart rate.

'Naruto.'

The Uchiha finally reacted and kissed him back passionately. His rival ran his hands all over him, as if not believing he was there then be pulled away with relieved eyes.

"You're alright..." he sighed

"No thanks to you bastard. We have to talk later datrebayo."

Sakura smiled from beside the two and put a hand on both their shoulders. "Later sounds good, right now we have to kill the blue susanoo that's running toward us pretty damn fast incase you two haven't noticed."

The two boys turned their heads to see Madara yelling a battle cry and sprinting at them with his katanas raised and crackling with electricity. Sakura used an earth release and made about ten mud walls which slowed down the elder and gave Sasuke time to summon up susanoo again and give him wings. He flew up then down with a murderous grin and wielding his weapon. His sword tore through the blue Susanoo with the combined force of the blaze release and chidori that increased in power. The white lightning stabbed Madara and made his blue susanoo deactivate once more.

As the elder fell to the ground Sakura used another water release and formed the thousand needle technique then hurled the spikes at him. Naruto used the kage no bushin, along with 20 clones he made small rasengans and fired them all at the elder. The teammates jumped back to stand beside one another and they listened to the blood curdled scream that escaped the founder of Konoha.

"Is that all you can do Sakura-chan?"

"Eh!?"

"Well you looked pretty confident back at the hospital, but I'm not really impressed. Afterall the move you just used was a pretty easy one."

"You want to be impressed? Fine by me."

The girl knew Naruto was teasing her but she flew down to Madara regardless. Her male team mates watched in anticipation to see what she would do. The long haired raven used the fire peacock technique and she twisted her body to avoid the multitude of fire balls. They swept up her hair and some left black marks on her face from how close they got but none hit her. Madara leapt to avoid a lethal kick she was about to deliver and barely made it out of her range before she landed and created a crater from the force. She ran after him, making hand seals she summoned vines out of the ground that caught on his foot at made him fall. The punch she delivered to his stomach made him cough up a heavy amount of thick blood.

Sasuke and Naruto ran up and began fighting with taijutsus to finish off the fire breathing elder but they couldn't seem to get enough hits on him. Madara blocked the majority of their attacks and landed a kick on Sakura that forced her to reel back. She wiped the blood off her face from a cut she'd somehow acquired and looked at the fighting men. The three were fighting like ravenous wolves, just trying to do as much damage as possible to the other. And she noticed something in the dance of punches and fists occurring before her. Madara's wound was growing. His face was pale too.

'If he gets distracted for a second that's all it would take to kill him. The question is what would...'

Sasuke hit the elder and tried to cut him with a small blade but missed and just nicked his kimono open. The ever observant medic nin noticed the face carved into the mans chest and smirked as she figured out what to do.

She made hand seals and prepared her genjutsu.


	17. Chapter 17: Just Us

Chapter 17: Just us

He was struggling. These stupid brats were beating him and he couldn't do anything. The wound Sasuke had given him had reopened and he was having issues blocking their attacks. To get a break he used the great fireball technique and it threw the teenagers back. When the smoke cleared he noticed that they weren't around. Out of nowhere he sensed a familiar chakra.

'Hashirama?...'

The long haired senju chuckled from behind him and he spun on his heal, not believing his eyes. This was a genjutsu. One of those brats were toying with him. He stabbed the illusion and it disappeared with a poof. Did they honestly believe they could kill him with a pathetic trick? He turned around to look for the caster of the illusion to find that he couldn't. Then he heard the shifting wind from under his ears.

'Fuck...'

Glancing down he saw the lightning splitter blade protruding from his chest. The blood rushed up his throat again and he let it drip past his lips.

"You've done well Sasuke." he said without turning to face his killer. "If I'm ever revived again, then see if you can best me on your own..."

The raven withdrew his arm from his ancestor's chest and let him fall to his knees then side as he exhaled his final breath.

He staggered over to Sakura and Naruto who were sighing in relief and remembered an old photo he used to have of team seven. Sakura had matured in skill level, she wasn't weak and he acknowledged her as his team mate once more. Suddenly her green eyes were on him and she smiled while beckoning him over. Naruto glanced at him as well in a wordless way to tell him it was alright.

"Lie down on your back Sasuke-kun. Let me heal your hip."

He listened to the girl and got down onto the grass, she lifted his hospital gown just enough to expose his injured hip. Naruto put a hand on his shoulder before he protested and he settled down waiting for Sakura to do her probably amateur healing on him.

She didn't say anything about the obvious doubt in Sasuke's eyes. Instead she focused on picking out the ripped stitches out of his skin. After the thick black strings were out, she put her hands on the wound and used her healing chakra to seal the torn muscles underneath. Sasuke hissed and she took slight satisfaction because of the rudeness he was about to show but tried to make it as painless as possible. Cells regenerated and allowed tissue to grow and overlap as the muscle repaired itself. Then the second layer of skin closed as did the outer layer until Sasuke's hip was as good as new. There wasn't even a scar.

"Alright Naruto, your up."

The blonde eagerly sat and let her work on the bruises of his face. She cleared everything up and sealed his cuts. The three then let out a simultaneous sigh.

"It's finally over..." Sakura said relaxed.

"Not yet." Sasuke whispered.

His two team mates looked at him with worry before exchanging a glance and turning angrily back towards him.

"You better not be thinking of leaving, shannaro!"  
>"You better not be thinking of leaving, dattebayo!"<p>

He was started momentarily before smirking at the two loudmouths he grew up with.

"I'm talking about Tsunade and the village."

"Oh. It's alright with Tsunade, she said that if you survived the fight with Madara that she'd let you stay and remove your charges."

"Where'd you hear this?"

"I heard her tell Iruka and Kakashi that after you left the room in the hospital. I followed them this morning when they went to see you an overheard everything."

"Everything?" he asked coolly to hide his embarrassment.  
>'Dear god if this dobe knows that I cried over him he'll never let me live it down!'<p>

"Oh yeah." she grinned. "Everything."

"Right...well what are we going to do now? It'll be night soon, do you two think we should make a camp or head to Konoha?"

"Let's go home teme, it's been long enough. We do need a plan to get in though."

"I can cast a genjutsu to make us invisible, but it takes a lot of chakra, and it'll only last for a few seconds."

"That won't be enough to get us through..."

"I'll let them chase me into the forest while you two enter the village. Then I'll just summon a hawk and fly down to the hospital."

"They'll shoot you down Sasuke-kun."

"Wait I have a plan." Naruto said with a mischievous grin.

"Hn?"  
>"What is it?"<p>

"Sasuke and I can use the sexy jutsu to sneak in without getting questioned."

The pink haired girl blushed before whacking the blonde upside the head. Sasuke's eye twitched at the suggestion and even he had the urge to hit the dobe.

"I'm serious Sakura-chan! If we're with you then you can say we're your friends who you asked to pick herbs with you. I'll even do a genjutsu to hide my cheek scars! It's a brilliant plan!"

It was Sasuke and Sakura's turn to exchange a look. They thought it over and reasoned that it was technically a logical plan.

"Ugh! Fine! You're going to have to teach Sasuke to do that hell spawned jutsu though. Plus we're going to have to get him different clothes."

The blonde and pinkette suddenly paused and burst out laughing much to the ravens annoyed confusion.

"What's so funny?"

They only laughed harder, Sakura had tears of mirth collecting in the corners of her eyes and Naruto was beating his fist on the ground. They were laughing at him...he didn't like this.

"Hey."

"HAHAHAHA S-sorry Sasuke-kun hahaha! It's just that you killed one of the hahahaha!"

"Dattebayo you were wearing that the HAHAHAHAHA whole damn time too bwuahahahaha!"

'Wearing that?'

He looked down and realized what they found so amusing, the immature idiots. It felt nice being with them either way though, seeing his two childhood friends happy again. The pair sobered up to a mild chuckle and giggle.

"I can't believe you killed Madara in a hospital gown."

"If only you were beating him with an IV drip pole. It would've been perfect!"

"Hn."

He merely smirked at their playful gibes and leaned back on his arms to look at the setting sun. Then he felt them scoot closer before two arms wrapped around either shoulder. Naruto on his right, and Sakura on his left, they smiled sincerely at him.

"I'm glad your ok teme."

"It's good to have you back Sasuke-kun."

The three members of team seven sat with each other talking about things that happened to them throughout the years. Just catching each other up on everything. Then they left the Akatsuki hideout and started running to the land of fire. Leaping through trees in companionable silence. The ninjas all used the stealth skills they'd learned as kids in a quiet competition to see who could move the most with the least detection. Sasuke was superior to the others when it came to speed and stealth, he lit the way with miniature fire balls until they were in familiar surroundings again. After that they traveled by moonlight.

He looked at the raven still unable to believe he was alright and healthy. From inside he felt a rumble and then heard Kurama speak from inside his head.

"'You really want to be with him don't you kit?'"

"'You're figuring this out now? Weren't you the one going on about craving him and being unable to part from him?'"

"'Very funny. Although I'm asking this seriously. Do you want to be with that young Uchiha?'"

"'As in like... forever?'"

"'Yes.'"

"'I g-guess I wouldn't mind but he doesn't seem to be that eager to be with me...'"

"'Stop trying to lie to yourself, it's not wishful thinking to assume Sasuke came to Madara to avenge you. That was his sole purpose for killing him.'"

"'Alright, alright, but it's one thing to love me now than to keep doing it. Besides we're two guys, it's not like we can get married or anything.'"

"'That's true but you can bond to each other in something deeper than with some dumb ring.'"

"'If he wanted to I would, what did you have in mind?'"

"'I was considering what it would be like to mate the two of you.'"

"'umm...didn't we already kind of...uh...you know'"

"'Hmhmhm you seemed less prudish when you had your way with Sasuke in those hot springs'" the fox chuckled.

"'Dattebayo shut up! If that's not what you meant by mating then be more specific!'"

"'Idiotic child. What I mean by mating is similar to marriage in the human world, but instead of rings you exchange chakra.'"

"'How does that work?'"

"'Well it does require you to have sex with him, that's when your feelings should be at their strongest. Before either of you orgasms, bite him somewhere, it doesn't really matter where.'"

"'Bite him?!'"

"'Yes, hard enough to draw blood, it'll send your energy into his blood stream. After that happens, my chakra will infect his and give him some of my power. It'll be too much for him at first though, it'll make him act on animal instinct and he'll bite you too. Then his chakra will mix with yours and you'll gain some of his power as well.'"

"'And that's like marriage how?'"

"'Both of you will send out a pheromone that alerts others not to touch your mate, it gets stronger the closer you become. Then theres another pheromone you'll release around only each other that attracts you're mate. There's other factors too but it'll be more interesting to just let them happen than to have me explain.'"

"'It sounds like something I'm interested in doing, but it all depends on him. I'll have to warn him about what it does dattebayo'"

"'Watch out that he doesn't jump you when you tell him.'"the fox rumbled in amusement.

"'Shut up Kurama!'"

The demon only laughed as he exited his head and returned to his place in his belly. He grinned at the thought of mating Sasuke though, offhandedly he threw a glance at the raven only to find he was being stared at. The Uchiha was looking at him quizzically, he only grinned wider and then looked ahead.

'What's going through the dobe's head? Last time he grinned like that...oh god that's not happening again anytime soon.' he mentally growled with a bit of warmth rising into his cheeks.

Sakura was leading, incase a leaf ninja was out here, she'd be the first to see one. The pink haired girl abruptly stopped and leapt to the forest floor. She motioned for them to do the same and they did.

"We're about a mile from Konoha so you guys should disguise yourselves."

"I don't think I can hold the jutsu for an hour, my chakra hasn't been recovered yet." Sasuke said.

"The technique barely affects chakra. That's another reason that it's so awesome!" he stated with excitement.

Sakura resisted the urge to hit and yell at the blonde and settled for a glare.

"Well then you two better get to it." she sighed.

"Alright Sasuke look at the symbols I make closely."

He activated his sharingan in response and watched the dobe move his fingers and palms in specific movements. Then the blonde transformed into a busty and pigtailed version of himself.

"Do you need to see it again?"

He shook his head then mimicked the hand seals he'd just witnessed. Sakura and Naruto got close as they watched with anticipation to see what Sasuke would look like. A loud pop happened and their eyes widened as they fell upon the girl before them.

She had a red tank top and short baggy black shorts. Black hair parted from the side and reaching down to her shoulder blades. She was pretty flat chested too but her curves and legs were perfect.

Naruto felt like he should go straight again after seeing her. He hugged the female teme while exclaiming.

"Holy crap teme your so cute!"

Sasuke spun the blonde creature around and pinned her to the ground with a kunai against her slender neck. "Call me cute again and I'll slit your throat." he hissed in a high pitched voice that shocked him and the other two shinobi.

"Hehehahahe alright Sasuke-kun don't murder him yet. We still need to get back. Although we need a name for you if they ask..."

"Let's call him Suki."

"Yeah that works I guess. Alright so for tonight you two are Naruko and Suki-chan. Now let's go, the faster we he there the faster you two can change back."

"Admit you think we're cute Sakura-chan." Naruto teased.

"I'd sooner rip out my eyes than look at you two sluts."

"Sakura! Oh my god you're so mean!"he laughed out.

"Hahaha stop whining and let's go already, Sasuke looks like he's about to throw up."

The raven felt a wave of gratitude for the real girl and followed behind her more than eager to reach Konoha. This had to be the most degrading thing he'd ever done in his life. Naruto was wearing a tight v neck and shorts that looked downright obscene, it should've been illegal to go out in public with such little clothes on.

"Remember to grab a bunch of weeds and plants. We were out here picking herbs remember?" Sakura asked rhetorically.

The two disguised males started picking weeds and branches off of the ground as they walked until they each had an armful. Sakura had her fair share of "herbs" too by the time they reached the gates to Konoha.

Immediately three guards and the owl Anbu came down to their level with fierce expressions. Their faces softened almost instantly at the sight of the three girls the Anbu seemed to drift closer to Sasuke though.

"Good evening to you ladies, what are you doing out here at this hour? It's dangerous for girls to be alone you know."

Sakura didn't miss a beat and switched on her sweetest voice "My friends and I went to collect herbs, I'm a medic nin and I'm trying to find recipes to enhance my abilities."

"I see." stated the Anbu. "And what are you're names if you don't mind my asking?"

"This is Suki-chan, Naruko-chan, and my name is Sakura-chan." she said in a sickeningly innocent voice.

"And do you work at the hospital?"

"Yes I do."

"What about them?"

"Naru-chan is a chunin still because she's not too bright and Suki-chan is actually a friend of mine from the hidden sand village."

"How long is she staying?"

"Just for tonight because it took a longer time collecting these herbs then what I expected. Suki-chan are you leaving tomorrow after dinner?"

Sasuke imagined one of his old fangirls and mimicked their speech pattern as he stated cheerily "Yup! Maybe earlier...I have a long way to go and my feet are going to hurt if I don't rest along the way...plus it gets scary at night and I don't want to be alone."  
>'Shreds. I'm going to tear each member of this sentry group to fucking shreds! How dare they force me to go through this shit!' he hissed on the inside.<p>

A red drop landed on the ground and the three "girls" looked up to see a small drip of blood coming from the anbu's mask. He stuttered in embarrassment before collecting himself somewhat and murmuring "You three are free to pass, I hope you ladies have a good evening. You don't need an escort do you?"

Naruto spoke up this time in his most sultry voice "Anbu-sama you look so strong, I wouldn't mind if you escorted me to my house."

Sasuke's eye twitched and he gripped the blonde's shoulder before whimpering out "Naru-chan you have us to walk with...do you not like us anymore?"

The jinchūriki had a heart attack at Sasuke's outburst and the rest of the sentry group broke out in nosebleeds. He immediately took the raven's hand and walked away from the gate. Sakura sensed homicidal chakra coming from Sasuke and grinned on the inside knowing he only reacted out of jealousy. She looked around to make sure they weren't being pursued then signaled for the boys to start running. The trio sprinted on the rooftops at night and suddenly stopped in the shadow of a chimney.

"Alright you two listen close. I'm going to enter the hospital and go into one of the rooms where no one will even think about entering. Its going to be on the top floor, one of the rooms with windows behind the building. I'll open the window and you two can use Sasuke's hawk summon to get in, so let's split up here. Don't let anyone see you and go behind the hospital, I'm going in through the front door."

"Won't anyone stop you?"

"No, I come to the hospital to take patient stats all the time at night. Now go! The longer we're outside the bigger the risk of being seen, hurry!"

They split up and sprinted to the appropriate spots as if they were one person. Sakura let herself fall into an alley before walking out calmly and entering the hospital. She checked constantly to see if she was being observed or followed and headed calmly upstairs. She went towards the last room in the "spare" hall and entered the door to her right, before the final door. The room was big and had three beds inside, it was perfect. She opened one of the large windows at the far wall and looked around on the ground for her disguised friends. She didn't see them until Naruto flew down in front of her on a hawk. She helped him into the room then the large bird ascended to pick up Sasuke and brought him in as well.

When all three were in the room she closed the windows and pulled the curtain over them making the space go pitch black. Sasuke lit a small flame on his feminine palm and she hit the switch on a desk lamp to avoid the rays from going under the door. Sasuke transformed into a male at that instant and Naruto snickered at his obvious relief.

"We pulled it off." Sakura sighed tiredly. "Alright you guys there's a shower in that room over there, hospital gowns in that cabinet and there's no food but I'll bring you guys something before sunrise. I'm going to put a sound barrier in this room so you can speak freely."

"Thanks Sakura-chan."

"Hn."

She made the barrier and bid her team good night. To her surprise Sasuke poked her in the forehead gently while wishing her a good night back. Smiling at the brotherly gesture she bowed her head marginally to him then left.

He looked at Naruto when the door closed and glared at him long and hard. The blonde let out a sigh of his own and then changed back into his usual form.

"Happy now?"

"Very." he purred.

The raven stalked towards him in a predatory manner before brushing their lips together in the dim light. The kiss quickly turned hungry and deep as they explored the mouth of the other seeking more heat. Tongues massaged one another with just the right amounts of pressure and Sasuke was the first to pull away. Although the blonde felt as if something was different.

"I'm so glad your safe...I didn't know what to do when Iruka told me you were dead."

"He told me you were too, they don't want me to be around you because they think you want Kurama."

"Morons."

"I know, as if you'd ever be able to beat me in a fight." the blonde said playfully.

He smirked and pushed him into the wall. "I don't need to fight to get what I want from you."

The raven didn't do anything else though, he didn't kiss him or touch him again. "Let's take a shower and go to sleep...I'm about to pass out."

"Alright teme."

Naruto undressed Sasuke swiftly by pulling the thread that tied the hospital gown up then stripped as well before getting into the shower with the raven. He washed his hair and rubbed his body down then rinsed him with warm water. His rival returned the favor and they dried themselves off before grabbing some stupid hospital attire and collapsing onto a bed together. The moonlight filtered in through a corner of the curtain and illuminated Naruto's face just enough to see his whisker scars. Sasuke ran his fingers over them and then let his hand slide down the jinchūriki's arms before pulling him into a rare hug. Naruto tensed at the unexpected gesture but loosened up a second afterwards and hugged the Uchiha back tightly. Both felt an indescribable happiness at being in each others arms again, a pure sense of relief at knowing the other was alive and well.

Sasuke moved his face closer to his and kissed his forehead before leaning into his ear

"Naruto."

'He almost never says my name...'

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I'm sorry for the late update my dearest readers but regrettably dead week has befallen me _\ for those who don't know, dead week is the name of the week before exams that is used for reviewing and cramming, at least in Florida that's what we call it...I think it's a national thing in the U.S but I could be wrong. On another note, there are only five more chapters to post before the story ends. Again, thank you everyone who's been favoring, following, and reviewing it means the world to me and I wish you guys could see my fangirling whenever I recieve a feedback notification :D if anyone else has exams this upcoming week you have my support and I hope you're not procrastinating right now lol


	18. Chapter 18: Trading Places

Chapter 18: Trading places

The two boys of team seven clutched one another through the whole night, not daring to let go. When Sakura came in the next dawn she saw them like this. Both wrapped in each others arms like they didn't want to stop a hug. She'd brought tomato soup and a plate of meats for Sasuke. For Naruto she'd carried a bag with ramen and pork. All hidden in her back pack of course, couldn't have one of the other nurses spot her with so much food now could she?

Her team mates hadn't woken up despite her presence, she sighed internally and put down her bag before grabbing a book as well as a chair to sit in. When the girl settled down, Naruto kicked a part of the covers off his feet and started shaking a little so she stood and covered him again.

'They look so happy together, I hope Tsunade let's Sasuke stay near Naruto. They're strong enough to protect themselves against anyone here, if they teamed up they'd probably be able to take her down even...I remember when I used to have a crush on Sasuke, who would've thought you liked guys this whole time.' she huffed in amusement.

'And Naruto, you've gotten so strong since we last fought together...I had a feeling you liked Sasuke all this time though, all you'd ever think about was him. Then if someone asked you'd give them that stupid grin and say "I like Sakura-chan!" Pfft! yeah right. You could've at least told me couldn't have you?...were you scared of hurting my feelings? If thats the case then it's my fault for not telling you about Sai and I.'

She stopped looking over her team members and picked up the book she'd grabbed on earth style jutsu. She wanted to learn about the wooden dragon technique. It was a powerful attack as well as a good defense, plus it had the ability to drain chakra. That move wasn't in this book either though much to her disappointment. Sakura looked at the closed window and saw orange light drift in through the open edges of the curtain in front of it.

'The suns rising already. I should wake them before their food gets too cold...'

The girl was a little nervous about touching Sasuke in his sleep for fear that he'd shock her with a chidori or something as a reflex. So she walked over to Naruto's side of the bed instead, although he was a deep sleeper...

'Urk...my luck...' she thought while looking at the ceiling.

Tentatively she placed a hand on the blondes shoulder and a pale hand shot up to grab her wrist in a vice grip. Sasuke had the eternal mangekyo reeling in his eyes until he processed who it was and released the tense girl. The blonde barely even moved despite the sudden movement and she face palmed.

"Sasuke-kun the only way I know how to wake him up is by yelling, I don't want to hurt your ears so cover them."she whispered.

He smirked and did as she asked.

With a smile of her own she drew in a deep breath and let it out it a booming shout. "WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!"

The jinchūriki bolted into a straight sitting position with wide eyes until his eyelids drooped and he faced the girl drowsily and slurred "Woah...look at that forehead..."

Sasuke got out of bed knowing what was coming next, but the pink haired Jounin caught him off guard again by retorting back "Woah...that breath. Don't kiss Sasuke like that or he'll die for real this time."

That woke up Naruto and he blushed bright red. The raven only hid his smile behind his hand and looked around the now bright room. Sakura noticed and stepped towards her bag before taking out the meals she'd brought along.

"I brought you guys some breakfast, make sure to eat everything because neither of you have had a decent meal since who knows how long."

The boys gratefully accepted her gift and practically swallowed everything whole. She got out some rice balls for herself, not minding the ravenous massacre of food occurring a few feet away. It was to be expected though, they were both starving and unlike her they didn't have the luxury of eating in the middle of the night. Under her watchful eyes they ate their meals fully, practically cleaning their plates.

"Thank you Sakura-chan."

"Thanks."

"We're a team again aren't we? I have to look after you two." she teased. Then she went serious as the issue at hand re-emerged in her head. "What are we going to do about you now Sasuke-kun?"

The raven took a seat on the bed frame and shook his head "I don't know. You said Tsunade would welcome me into the village but I don't want to be separated from Naruto over their paranoia."

"Well eventually we have to talk to her, we can't just keep hiding here without being discovered." Naruto added.

"Do you guys want to visit her office? I studied under her so the guards won't think twice about letting me in. I can also lead her here though if you prefer."

The raven thought it over, he really wasn't interested in performing that disgusting jutsu again, much less to make a deal with Tsunade. Naruto was being abnormally quiet but he knew the blonde was probably thinking about Iruka and Kakashi.

"It's probably best for Tsunade to come here. We already have a sound barrier up so it's safe to speak." he stated.

"Alright, I can go get her now, or do you want to wait?"

Naruto spoke up "Bring her now, the faster this gets done the better."

Sasuke agreed with a nod, and the green eyed girl grabbed her bag before heading out the door once more. He was thinking about what to say to the hokage but he felt eyes burning into his face so he looked up at his dobe. The blonde smiled at him and walked closer with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. He felt a bit awkward under the smug eyes scanning him and had to resist the urge to back up onto the bed.

"What do you want dobe?"

"Repeat what you told me last night, I'm not sure if I heard you right."

"Hn. What do you think I said?"

"I'm not sure. That's why I'm asking."

The blonde gently pushed himself between his legs to get as close as possible to him. He didn't appreciate the gesture and did a handstand over the jinchūriki's shoulders before landing silently behind him. In a flash he pushed the moron onto the bed and crawled over him with a smirk.

"I think you'll need to refresh my memory."

"Refresh huh?"

The blonde pulled his face down and kissed him with a hunger greater than last night's. They tugged at each others thin robes but then paused after separating for air. Naruto sat up and the raven straddled him with a bit of disappointment at the sudden stop.

"I heard you last night... You said you loved me didn't you?"

"Yeah dobe, I do."

The blonde smiled softly at him, a smile that made him feel all warm and tingly. He wanted to kiss his ex prisoner again but controlled himself since he could tell the dobe was trying to say something important.

"Ne, teme?"

"Hn?"

"Do you want to be mates with me?"

"Mates?"

"Yeah, Kurama and I were talking about it last night on the way here, it would bond us like a form of demon marriage apparently. We'd be able to share certain powers, and have pheromones to excite one another as well as some to show people we're taken too. If you don't want to though, I get it so do–nnghmmphw!"

He couldn't hold himself back. To hell with Uchiha composure! The raven plunged forcefully into the idiot's mouth and felt him up through the thin cloth hiding his perfect body. Naruto pushed at him but he didn't let up, he only added more pressure until the Jounin stopped moving. He rubbed their tongues together smoothly, trying to coax the other to fall into his game. And succeeded.

A moan escaped the blonde and then it was a blur as the boy flipped their positions and attacked his mouth furiously. Their teeth clashed but they didn't care, they pulled one another's hair and left faint love bites over each others flesh. Sasuke switched their position again, and it wasn't until the raven tried grinding on him that he stopped him. Naruto shoved the Uchiha off with enough force that he scooted back on the bed.

He panted out "Now's not the time...hah...for this..."

"You do realize my answer right?"

"Yes, but this isn't some temporary kind of thing teme. If we become mates then we'll never be able to live without one another again."

"Sounds nice." he murmured with a slightly disappointed face.

The blonde grinned and touched their foreheads "Trust me I WANT to do that too, but Sakura-chan's going to be back any minute with Tsunade-baachan. Plus Kurama told me last night that we have to set up a few things before we can mate."

"Hn."

He got up off of Naruto and gave him a peck before heading into the bathroom to make himself somewhat presentable to the hokage. The blue eyed boy went after him then they simply sat on the bed waiting for the village leader to walk in. The two boys made miniature versions of the chidori and rasengan and clashed them, getting a sick thrill out of feeling the shock waves run up their arms.

Eventually there was a knock on their door and it opened to reveal a serious looking Sakura, behind her walked in Tsunade. The hokage sat down with a sigh and looked at Sasuke analytically.

"Well I assume you know that I've already made arrangements to accept you back into Konoha."

"Yes."

"You also realize this is only a form of payment to you for helping hidden leaf ninjas dismantle an Akatsuki lair as well as protecting our jinchūriki?"

"Clearly."

"So you must understand that I'm under no obligation to allow you near Naruto. After all you could still pose a threat, and I'm being generous enough as is."

"I do understand."

"Do you? You are aware that once I announce that you are a leaf ninja once more that there will be attempts at stealing your life right? Another reason I don't want you near Naruto, he'll be dragged into those murder attempts."

The raven only lowered his gaze, unable to find the words to contradict what the leader was saying.

"However..."

"I've realized... that your sole purpose for returning has to do with Naruto. One of our most adept ninjas. So I'm granting a final favor to you."

"Baa-chan?" Naruto questioned.

"You are to be placed under constant surveillance for twenty-four hours a day, until this exact date, next year."

"Naruto is your guard. He will live with you, and follow you wherever you go. Should he ever have a mission from me that you cannot participate in you are to report to Sakura. Understood brat?"

"Yes, entirely." the raven murmured seriously.

Inside he was overcome with happiness though, she was supporting them...giving them an excuse to live together and be in each others company. And she even included Sakura to make sure the team could be untied permanently this time.  
>The hokage leaned in close to his face before whispering out of the earshot of her other two ninjas. "I promise you this brat, if you hurt Naruto like you did last time I will find you and slowly tear off a piece of you everyday until you die. Are we clear?<p>

"Like glass." he whispered back.

"Good. Now, let's get you two out of here. I'll have to figure out how to announce Sasuke's acceptance back. This is going to get ugly no matter what I do...first I'll have to have a meeting with the council as well. You two should lay low for a few days, if you want to go anywhere disguise yourselves."

"That's not a problem, I have the proper clothes to keep them well hidden." Sakura said with a smile while digging in her bag. "Ah, here they are."

Sasuke hoped the pinkette wasn't implying what he thought but his face turned into a scowl as he saw the long skirt and tank top she held his way. Naruto started laughing as she handed him a dress.

"Whenever you guys want to leave just use that disgrace of a jutsu and dress in these so you look less like prostitutes."

"Sakura-chan it's called looking sexy!"

"You guys look better as males."

"Hmm so you think we're attractive?" the blonde grinned.

"No. Sasuke-kun's fine but your the ugliest thing that's ever walked the earth." she teased.

They laughed at each other before the two women wished them a good day and left them to change. He looked at the Uchiha and could tell that he was torn between staying and transforming so they could go home and continue their activity from earlier. There was something they needed to do first though. He made the hand seals and turned into Naruko, making sure to hide his scars, before putting on the dress over his orange bikini.

"We have somewhere we need to go to."

"Do you not have food at home or something?"

"No, we have to talk to Kakashi and Iruka-sensei. They need to know you're not a threat to me and that we're going to be..uh..mates later..."

"So we're doing this today?" the raven growled out lustfully.

"After talking to our teachers. I'll be more comfortable knowing at least they won't be out to kill you."

"I would be too, Iruka surprised me when he was fighting Deidara, he's a lot stronger than he lets people believe."

"I know. Hurry up and change already dattebayo I want to get this over with!"

"You're so eager." he purred.

The raven made his least favorite set of hand seals and transformed into Suki then changed into Sakura's clothes. When they were ready the two "ladies" walked out of the room and casually went through public as if nothing was out of the ordinary. The raven never failed to irritate him in some way, even as a freaking chick he still seemed to have hoards of people swooning for him. Men and boys alike eyed the ebony haired girl like she was something to be devoured. Naruto wasn't jealous at all, not in slightest. He only grabbed Suki's hand and was about to crush it in a vice grip, but he definitely WASN'T jealous. Sasuke smiled at the blondes display but said nothing as he walked through the familiar surroundings.

Naruto led him through different streets until they made it to a green two story home. The lights in the kitchen were on so the jinchūriki knew his mentors were still home and he walked up to the door before knocking. Kakashi was the one to open the door, book in one hand. He looked at Naruto with an unamused expression before taking in the other girl and his eyes went wide. Before he could say anything the two "girls" let themselves in. Once the door was closed the masked male whispered out.

"Is...that Sasuke?..."

"How'd you know?"

"His chakra, it's a like it used to be when he lived here before. I'd never forget the chakra signatures in team seven."

"Yeah, that's him. We came to talk to you and Iruka-sensei though, I think you can guess about what."

The silver haired male led them to a table and called his lover down before making some tea for the four of them, they would be needing something to relax. The brunette descended the stairs and his jaw dropped at the sight of Naruko, immediately he hugged the blonde tightly, happy that he was willing to visit again. He'd been worried when a nurse informed him of the boys disappearance.

Kakashi returned with four steaming cups and sat in front of his old students and Iruka did the same just now noticing the raven girl accompanying Naruto. Then the brunette snorted behind his hand.

"That can't possibly be-"

"I'm Sasuke."

Everything went quiet as Iruka looked between the two disguised boys and calmed down enough to hostilely ask. "What are you doing here?"

"Naruto wanted to talk to you two, I'm just tagging along."

"Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, I came here to tell you two that...I'm g-going to become mates with Sasuke."

"Mates?!" Kakashi shouted. "Did Kyuubi explain to you in DETAIL what that means Naruto?"

"I know that we'll have a physical dependence on one another, that our pheromones will change, and that there will be some powers we share."

"A physical dependence is an understatement, the nine tails didn't tell you that if the two of you don't see each other at least once a month that you both die, did he? Or that the only people you'll be able to touch intimately for the rest of your lives will be each other? What about the small detail that if one of you get killed in battle the other will live in agony until killing himself?"

"...I didn't know that." the blonde admitted.

"Do you still want to go through with something like that?" Iruka questioned.

"I'll talk to Kurama about it later. Apart from that though I wanted you two to know that Sasuke, Sakura, and I killed Madara. We worked like team again." he said to lift Kakashi's mood a little.

"You three beat him?"

"Yes, I went by myself originally, but they showed up while I was in the middle of fighting and helped me kill him. If it weren't for Naruto and Sakura I'd be dead right now."

"Sasuke what do you want with Naruto? For years you've run away from him and tried to kill him and now you've randomly decided to become friends again?"

"I want to be with him. The Akatsuki gave me a job to capture then crush him. They wanted me to break his spirit so they'd be able to take the nine tails easier. I had him for about a week and...things changed. I started caring about things again, about him, I didn't want to just live and wait to die anymore...after I killed Itachi I learned he had everything planned out from the beginning and that he was trying to save me...I'd killed my brother for nothing. From there I stopped caring about everything, until I'd gotten the job to break Naruto that is."

"You're telling me you fell in love just by being around him for a week?" the tan male snorted.

"No... I'd had feelings for him since I left the village, but I wanted to sever that bond. I thought it made me weak so I tried to kill him. This past week I couldn't keep lying to myself though... I love Naruto."

Silence flowed over the table after the ravens declaration, Kakashi scanned his face for any signs of insincerity or deceit. He couldn't find a single one, Sasuke was looking at him with determination, and Naruto wasn't phased by the confession meaning he'd heard it before. Iruka then took a sip from his tea before looking between the two boys and exhaling.

"You're both old enough to figure out what you're getting into. If you've come for my blessing then you have it, but Sasuke so help me if you're lying I will make you beg on your knees for death."

The silver haired male shrugged and added "You have my support too, but be careful. Don't rush into something that can kill both of you, the way demons mate is something barely anyone knows about, and its very dangerous."

"Thank you." the blonde stated before getting up.

"Oh Sasuke!" Iruka called.

"Hn?"

The brunette suddenly pulled out a camera and snapped pictures of the female version of the raven. Sasuke froze at the flash and then started snarling.

"Delete them!"

"Nope, this is just another thing to keep you in check. If you don't want these to leak out into the village I suggest you don't try anything funny." the brunette said with an angelic smile.

Kakashi grinned under his mask and put a hand on the couple's shoulders. "You two best be going, Iruka has to leave for work soon and I need to speak with Tsunade-sama, have you guys already met with her?"

"We have." Naruto said trying not to laugh.

He and Sasuke walked all the way to his house after bidding farewell and when they entered the critic smelling building they changed into their normal forms. The raven instantly latched himself onto his throat and started sucking hard to leave a hickey, purrs rumbled out from his chest in an involuntary response and he pulled the lascivious raven slowly into his room before collapsing with him onto the bed. Sasuke kissed him gently after there was a dark purple mark on his collar bone.

"Do you still want to be mates, dobe?" he growled seductively.

"Shut up and strip bastard."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Another chapter down, four more to go. I think it's needless to say but there's going to be explicit content in the next chapter, if you're under 17 please don't willingly corrupt your own mind, believe me life will do it for you, so enjoy innocence while you can. However let's be honest, who listens to these warnings? I sure as hell didn't lol but it's still nice to include them :) thank you for reading ^.^ and good luck to anyone with exams this week.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19: Mark Me

Chapter 19: Mark me

Sasuke complied to his request more than gladly, he stood and tore off the feminine clothes then threw them near the door way. He stayed poised before the blonde in nothing but his skin and purred out seductively.

"Should I undress you?"

"By all means."

The raven returned onto the bed and crawled on all fours over him with a predatory grin before lifting the dress's bottom half and straddling his naked hips. As if worshiping his body, the Uchiha ran his hands over his skin and dragged the piece off of him, and he sat up a little to allowed his lover to pull the blasted thing over his head. With a smirk dripping in lust the ebony haired male ran a finger over his flaccid length, instantly getting it to twitch and grow a bit. His breath hitched at the teasing and when he got control of it again Sasuke lowered his face to his throat and resumed his love bite making.

Animalistic purrs vibrated through the blonde's chest and passed through his lips as he left a dark bruise on his dobe's collar bone. He continued abusing the boys throat with kisses until coming up and being welcomed into his warm mouth. The tips of their tongues pressed together before fully rolling and sliding against one another wetly in a heated dance. The more he kissed him, the longer the cock in his hand seemed to lengthen, they started becoming more aggressive, more needy.

Naruto brought his hands up and pulled the black locks that spiked on his lovers head, like the first time they shared a deep kiss, he was overcome with the need to get closer to the raven. He bucked his hips and forced the Uchiha to bounce up a little, consequently pressing their growing arousals together. Both boys groaned into each others mouths with carnal lust slowly corrupting their judgment. Oxygen became a necessity and they parted with loud pants, the blonde took the opportunity to sneak a kiss onto the ravens cursed seal though.

Sasuke went rigid like a board at the unexpected pleasure and it gave the moron an opening to flip them over which he took. With a lopsided grin the blonde scooted himself down until his face was directly above his dick. The anticipation of about to be in the jinchūriki's mouth made his member throb marginally from excitement. His lover kissed the head of the organ before licking him from the slit to his base. He sucked at the shaft for a little while then took his cock into his mouth and bobbed his head up and down slowly.

"Ungh...Naruto it feels so hot in your m-mouth...so good..." he breathed out in his pleasurable haze.

He internally smiled at Sasuke's flushed face, it encouraged him to speed up and take the Uchiha deeper. The raven couldn't control himself, and grabbed his head before fucking his mouth barbarically. Naruto felt his cock go down his throat and decided to thrill him further by moaning loudly. Vibrations ran up his aching arousal and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he came, the blonde's throat contracted as he swallowed all of his cum.

He released the raven and attacked his curse mark without giving him a second to recover from his orgasm. Sasuke thrashed off the bed as he was forced to take the onslaught. Arching up he groaned before realizing he was being taken advantage of. With every shred of willpower and strength he had he flipped the blonde under him and forced him to his hands and knees before pumping his dripping member.

"Ah! T-teme...why'd y-ooohhh..."

He kept moving his hand at a leisurely pace knowing he had Naruto where he wanted him. He licked at his own fingers and sucked them before inserting one into the dobe without slowing his hand. The blonde was obviously annoyed with him for his sudden actions but he couldn't keep himself from pushing back into his touch. The fox vessel turned him on more by spreading his legs and subtly moving his ass higher.

'He's horny.'  
>"Naruto..." he purred.<p>

"W-ugh! -what now- ah!- bastard?"

"Tell me how good this feels. Do you like it when I rub your insides with my fingers? Are you close?"

'Oh no...'

"Do you want me to move my hand faster?"

'He's talking dirty again...'

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

'I won't be able to keep from coming dattebayo, shut up!'

"You love this don't you? Whenever I make you tremble in pleasure." he growled out huskily while ramming his fingers into that special spot he'd memorized.

"AGHHH!"

Ribbons of essence shot out of the blonde which he quickly caught and rubbed on himself as lubrication. Naruto panted against the bed, but he wasn't fully satisfied yet. There was still an ache inside of him because of that bastards digits rubbing his prostate. Suddenly they were gone. Until being replaced by something much bigger.

Thats when Kurama took control of his vocal cords.

"Hold it Uchiha! Don't mate him like this. To make the marking process easier, position yourselves so you have access to each other's throats."

He didn't care. He didn't care what the marking process meant or what the fox was referring to. All he knew was that he needed to have sex with Naruto now.  
>The raven harshly picked his form up off the bed and slammed him into the wall.<p>

"Jump dobe."

He normally would've argued but he was just as desperate as his lover. He hopped upwards and Sasuke's hands came down to his ass to hold him up. They kissed each other deeply before the Uchiha finally slid the head of his pulsing cock into him.

"ahhh"

It felt sooo fucking good, the ebony haired male's member being shoved into him so deep. Sasuke gave an experimental thrust into him and he saw stars.

"Ah!"

"You want it?"

'He wants to hear me beg... To hell with it!'

"Yes...please Sasuke fuck me. I need you so bad, my body is burning up because of you. Thrust into me as hard as you fucking can."

"Hn. I might need more convinceing."

'Hell no! You can't just stand there and tease me when we're in the middle of having sex!'

"Sasuke please! Fuck me. I want you to fuck me! Stop teasing me and start screwing me into this damn wall already, I need to feel you move!"

"Your so horny dobe." he growled deeply.

The raven slid a finger over his erection and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up from the teasing. Then he gripped his hips tightly and pulled himself out before thrusting back into his entrance in one fluid movement.

"More..."

His eyes widened at the blondes voice, when he looked up he saw dark metallic blue eyes pleading for sex. Naruto brought a hand up and rubbed his curse mark a few times while whispering breathily.

"Thrust in deeper. Lose your mind and go all out Sasuke."

He went insane from lust at the voice the dobe was provoking him with. The blonde wrapped his legs around his hips tightly before growling out "Mate with me."

He grabbed the jinchūriki's hips roughly and slammed himself into the boy who groaned without any restraints. Everything was so hot and needy, the fox vessel's insides where milking him of his precum as they squeezed his cock.

"Ah-ah fuck S-Sah! Sasuke! Keep going– Ah!"

"You're so tight Naruto..." he groaned.

The blonde's tongue slowly bounced out of his slack jawed mouth as the raven kept forcing his body up and down. Sasuke was going in mercilessly, making sure to hammer his insides and cause squelching noises to leak into the room. The blonde's final sense of inhibition broke, all he wanted was to feel the raven explode inside of him.

"Harder! Ah-ah-ah! Go in ha-ah! Harder!"

He didn't need to be asked twice. Sasuke forced his hips to pound at the jounins hot spot with all the force he could muster. The wall's paint was cracking at their brutal movements but neither noticed.

"AGH! Sa-su-ke-eh! It's s-so fu-ck-ing go-od!"

"Oh yeah?" he grunted out.

Because he wanted to see the blonde squirm he released his microscopic bolts of electricity to travel up his mates body through his hips. His sensitivity grew and he screamed out his name in the throes of passion. It only lasted for a few seconds though. Naruto's eyes turned red and his canine teeth grew as Kyuubi's chakra took over his mind.

'Mate...' he hazily recognized.

The fox caused his vessel to sink his teeth into the Uchiha's shoulder, only centimeters away from his cursed seal. As soon as the skin was torn his chakra flooded into Sasuke and mingled with it, the raven stood at a stand still as he felt a weird buzzing take over his stomach. It spread quickly and all of a sudden he was very enticed by the skin of Naruto's shoulder. He wanted to bite him back.

'No...don't bite him...I never used Manda's venom...if I bite him now he'll be poisoned.'

The pull was getting stronger and his canine teeth were growing. He tried to stop it, tried letting go of the blonde and pulling away from him but his body wouldn't move. He felt the fangs Manda had gifted him with start getting longer too and panic rose in him.

'No! Stop, please! I don't want to bite him...I can't what if he dies?! Don't let me bite him! For the love of god don't let me bite him!'

The elongated fangs were prying his mouth open now, then he felt the blonde release his flesh. His heart pulsed once and then something snapped in his mind. He developed Kyuubi's eyes and launched his face fowards with an open mouth.

Fangs burying themselves into the blonde's smooth flesh.

He felt his chakra escape his mouth as well as a sweet liquid being pumped through his sharpened teeth. The ravens chakra entered Naruto's body and mixed with his. Then the jinchūriki spontaneously arched his back and screamed to the top of his lungs. Sasuke was able to pull his teeth off of him and immediately pulled away while lying the quivering jounin on the bed.

"Naruto! Are you ok?!"

Blue eyes were glazed over and half lidded as they turned to view him. At a blinding speed two arms shot out to grab him and he found himself lying on his back with Naruto on top. The blonde didn't speak or answer him whatsoever as he straddled his hips and impaled himself on his cock.

Sasuke bucked involuntarily and Naruto held his arms down while riding him with pressurized descents. The both began moaning unable to control themselves.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! I'm about to-"

"Naruto! Me too..."

"AAAAGGHHHHHHH!"  
>"Ughhh!"<p>

The blonde lifted himself one more time before collapsing next to him. His worry came back tenfold and he put a hand to inspect the puncture wound. On his mates shoulder there was a strange looking scar that was glowing faintly with violet chakra, directly below it there were two small holes that he assumed were from Manda's fangs. The blonde was sporadically shivering, and panting heavily, there was also a sheen of sweat on his face.

His vision went black and he felt a wave of warmth go over him before opening his eyes in a dimly lit room with a pool of water under his feet. Naruto was with him wearing a sheepish grin, then he noticed the nine tailed fox with an internal jolt.

"Sasuke, come here." the fox boomed deeply.

He looked at the blonde who nodded at him to signal everything was alright and he approached the tailed beast before him nervously. The fox looked at him with ruby red eyes and gave him a toothy grin.

"You don't need to worry about your venom Sasuke, it will not hurt Naruto."

"How did you know about my venom?"

"I sensed the ability when our chakra interacted, you made a deal with a snake sage correct?"

"Yes, so you were able to keep my venom from poisoning Naruto?"

"No, there was no need to. I'm sure the serpent explained to you how the ability works, you needed to have specific intentions to manifest as venom."

"I didn't have any intentions at all when I bit the dobe, all I was thinking was that I couldn't bite him. Does that mean it doesn't have any power now?

The fox chuckled deeply before grinning wider "Oh no, your venom is extremely potent. You simply don't realize because you forgot about the intentions you were putting into it before my chakra took control of you."

"Wait so what does it do?"

"I believe that kit over there should answer this." he said with a laugh.

The blonde blushed a little but he couldn't keep from smiling and walking over to the two others in his subconscious. Kurama wrapped a tail around the area they stood in as if to keep them from leaving before looking at his jinchūriki expectantly.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about with snakes deals but when you bit me I felt something hot go into my blood and I almost came right after."

He was confused, his bite made Naruto want to come? Was he secretly a masochist too or something? Kurama seemed to sense his lack of understanding because he spoke again.

"Your venom is like an aphrodisiac Sasuke. When you bit Naruto the strongest intention you had in the back of your mind was to pleasure him. That's your bite's power, it increases pleasure by about...I'd say ten times...over what Naruto is feeling at the moment. Surprisingly though it has a second property that shouldn't be there."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Not at all, it has a soft healing property that will take longer to go into effect then the enhancement to sensitivity. I'm only guessing that it's because you were suddenly feeling worry for Naruto when biting him."

"So my venoms useless in battle..." he said a little disappointed but glad the moron was safe.

"Well it has a healing aspect at least, but if you use it on someone odds are they'll become horny by the time you've healed them."

"Right..." his face flushed at the bluntness.

"Now on to a more important matter. You two have mated already, you felt how our chakras all mixed."

"Yup."  
>"Hn."<p>

"Well the powers your sharing includes the sharrinagan and extensive chakra. Naruto you can use the sharingan up to the mangekyo level but you'll have to train yourself up to it as well as see someone close to you die to awaken it."

The blonde looked disgusted at the statement, he was probably remembering everything Sasuke went through to obtain that damn level for his eyes. The raven on the other hand was visibly shocked, then he smirked a little.

'I'll have to train with him a lot more now for him to mature his sharingan.' he thought.

'I don't care about the mangekyo, it's better that everyone stays alive and safe.' the blonde mentally stated.

"Sasuke, you on the other hand have gained an extreme increase in chakra. I know you're usually good at conserving it, and combined with the sheer amount you have now, I'd estimate that you could fight for three days straight if you had the energy. Or you could leave your rinnegan activated for as long as you like"

"Woah."

"Naruto, your sharingan has the potential to grow up to the mangekyo level but you can't pass that. Nor are you likely to have the susanoo ability, however you know how the mangekyo is acquired. Knowing you it'll probably be a few years until it awakens considering you won't murder anyone. If a friend dies in battle though you'll posses the power as a reminder."

"Right..."

"Alright well you two also have the ability to share dreams when you're apart, and your strengths have increased as well as your body's defenses. Your skins are harder to penetrate now, if you trip or something that won't leave a scratch on you, slow arrows won't be able to go through you either. Oh, and this is going to make for a lovely revenge someday...Sasuke, you can go into heat now because of my chakra."

"What?!"

"Yes!"

"Dobe what the fuck is so good about that?"

"You'll see when you go through it dattebayo!"

"You better not be planning anything stupid usuratonkachi, I'll kill you."

"Sure you will teme."

The fox watched them bicker back and forth thinking that they were behaving like an old mated couple already. He smirked at the thought then remembered one of the important details of having the two be mates.

"One more thing you two, your lives are longer now."

"Huh?"  
>"Hn?"<p>

"Now that you've mated you have three different chakras making up one, my demonic one had effects on Naruto to an extent but now that you two have gone through with a demon mating ritual the effects will be stronger. Naruto, forget what you thought heat feels like, it's going to get worse."

"Awesome." the vessel snorted sarcastically.

"About your lives...this is a blessing but a curse as well. You two aren't immortal or anything like that but starting now you age slower than normal humans. Fifteen years can pass for example and age someone, but for you two that time is a little under a year. You guys are going to stay young for a long time, unfortunately by the time you've reached the age of twenty four in your special standards, Sakura will be in her nineties. Konohamaru will die before you reach thirty." he said solemnly.

The two mates stayed quiet at this revelation sadness suddenly over taking them. The fox's ears drooped a little too, but there was hopefully something that would hopefully cheer them up.

"However, even after your friends die, you can still visit them in the spirit world. One perk about your unique chakra is the ability to pass between the living and dead realms, this can only be done during your sleep but you'll be able to see whomever you like and speak with them as if they were alive. In some instances their souls can exit the spirit world temporarily and walk amongst you but no one else will be able to see them."

"I can see Itachi and my family..."

"That's right... There are many more benefits and problems that will sprout from your joining but that's all I wish to share with you for now. You two have been asleep long enough, wake up and go eat something."

With the fox's farewell they faded away from their subconscious and into the real world.

Sasuke sat up with Naruto and kissed him lovingly. The blonde responded with a content smile and then they put on boxers then walked out of the room. Once the window came into view they were shocked that the sun was beginning to set already. Their stomachs growled loudly and they were about to cook some dinner when they heard a thud at the door.

"People know my transformation more than yours, you should check out what that was." Naruto said trying to get the raven to go into his female form.

Sasuke punched him in the cheek for it and he laughed while walking towards the door and creaking open to see if anyone was around. When the coast was clear he quickly opened it all the way, grabbed what was on the floor, and shot back into the house. After all he was only in his underwear. There was a pamphlet and a box.

He opened the paper up in front of his rival and they read through it together. It was about Sasuke. Tsunade had sent a paper to every house stating that the Uchiha had been accepted into the village again after saving Naruto from the Akatsuki and Madara. The thing reassured everyone that he was under close surveillance under the jinchūriki and was being guarded 24/7 as well as that he had been interrogated in the morning by her. Everyone was to treat him as if he'd never left the village because he had done Konoha a great favor by dismantling the Akatsuki with the help of Naruto, Sakura, Iruka, and Kakashi.

They put the paper down and smiled before opening the box that had come with it. There was a note saying it was from teams 10 and 8. And when they took out the contents it was a bunch of food. A second note read.

«Naruto, Sasuke.

We all figured you two won't get that good of food service if we went out to celebrate so we bought some for you guys. Welcome back team 7!»

"Do you think this is safe?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Teme it's from the other teams, they wouldn't try to poison you, beat you up sure but they wouldn't kill you."

He felt somewhat assured by Naruto's confidence and they sat down to eat. The two showered together after wards and then went to bed feeling strange. Their stomachs were upset and they felt dizzy.

'Something was in the food...' Naruto thought angrily before having his vision go dark.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Drama bomb~ who can guess what's going to happen next chapter? I'm so glad I checked this chapter yesterday because I'm currently running late for school, I shall post for you once more tomorrow my dear reader :3<p> 


	20. Chapter 20: Adversity

Chapter 20: Adversity

There was a small chill in the air that night. He looked around a bit uncomfortably, everyone had their eyes set on the captive not knowing what to do next. He finally got tired of the silence and yelled out loudly.

"What the hell! We've already kidnapped him, what are we going to do now?"

"Calm down Kiba, we have to decide whether or not to kill him." Shino said deeply.

"He's right, I don't know how but somehow Sasuke tricked Tsunade into thinking he was innocent. There's no way he can have good intentions after betraying the village and trying to kill Sakura and Naruto though." Choji added.

"If he did it once then he'll do it again." agreed Shikamaru.

"I've seen Sakura-chan cry too many tears over this guy, I never want to see her get depressed like that ever again when she's so beautiful and youthful." Lee contributed.

"I don't want to see N-Naruto-kun get hurt again either." Hinata murmured shyly.

"I haven't heard anything good about Sasuke-kun since I arrived here. If it means keeping my team safe I'll do whatever it takes to get rid of him." Sai stated in a surprisingly firm voice.

The seven ninjas were in a circle around the last Uchiha who was still out cold thanks to the drug in his system. No one truly wanted to kill him, their hatred didn't reach to that extent. The love they had for the hidden leaf village and their friends did though, and the group didn't want to see them suffer like they did the first time the raven fled. If that meant killing him now and decreasing the pain they'd surely feel later then it was worth it though.

"It would've been better if he'd never returned." Shikamaru murmured in a dejected tone.

"Yeah... And we've already come this far so we might as well finish the job." Kiba responded.

"We should just throw him into the river or something and let him drown. He shouldn't wake up for a while longer." Choji offered.

The group nodded their heads in agreement before Sai picked up Sasuke's arms hesitantly and Rock Lee did the same to his feet. Then the group moved through the shadows as they tried to preform the dark mission they'd taken on. Hinata activated her Bayakugan to make sure no one would accidentally see them carrying around a body.

When the seven paused in an alley Lee accidentally dropped the ravens leg onto a discarded thrash can lid and the resulting bang echoed into the street.

"Lee!"  
>"Lee!"<br>"Lee!"  
>"Lee!"<br>"Lee-kun!"  
>"Lee!"<p>

They all hissed.

"Sorry guys." he murmured back with a humble bow.

They picked up Sasuke again after Hinata looked for the best root to take to the river with her white eyes. Shikamaru was given the responsibility for carrying the raven that was still unconscious, and he tossed his peer's body over his shoulder. Kiba would walk out calmly into the streets and give the group cues on when to stop and continue.

Kakashi and Iruka were preparing to go to sleep when they'd picked up the ravens chakra near by. The ponytailed man killed the lights as his partner went over to the window and discretely peeked through it. He uncovered his sharingan and scanned the roads. To his surprise all the young Jounin that used to hang around Naruto were carrying Sasuke, who was knocked out, to some place. Instantly he figured out that they must be trying to get rid of the Uchiha for the same reasons he tried leaving him to die.

"Kakashi?"

"Teams 8 and 10 have Sasuke, I think they're trying to kill him if they haven't already. Sai and Lee are with them too."

The brunette debated what to do, they could pretend they hadn't noticed and let the Uchiha disappear from everyone's life for good...but Naruto would never get over it.

'How did they even get passed Naruto? There's no way he'd let Sasuke out of his sight after the pamphlet today...unless they also knocked out...fucking teenagers!'

He was getting sick of all the crap the younger jounins were causing lately, geez his group never did this kind of stuff! Where the hell did these kids even find sedative drugs anyway? He looked up and saw his lover smiling knowingly.

"Should we bring weapons?" Kakashi asked playfully.

He only smiled before answering "Kakashi put your mask on and go find Naruto. I'm going to stall those guys."

With that the brunette opened the window and leapt out in nothing but a black pair of pants. He sighed at his lover's hastiness and pulled up his mask before following in his example and jumping out the window. He turned towards Naruto's house and swiftly leapt between roof tops until he reached the white home his pupil had bought. The door was open and swaying on its hinges lightly.

'That can't be good.'

He walked in slowly and looked around the familiar furniture, the blonde wasn't in the kitchen, living room or bathroom. All that was left was the bedroom. The copy nin pushed the door back and saw Naruto sleeping peacefully on his bed. With caution he approached the boy and inspected him with his sharingan, luckily the blonde was fine, there wasn't so much as a scratch on him. He also noticed other things though, like the new cracks on the wall and the suspicious spots of moisture on the bed.

'Did he and Sasuke?...'

The older Jounin shook the jinchūriki roughly but it had no effect. He had to wake him up. If what he thought happened actually did then the blonde was in mortal danger. The masked man raked his brain for what to do before coming up with an idea.

"Sasuke's leaving Konoha?!" he shouted loudly.

The blondes eyes twitched and opened before his body launched off the bed. He looked absolutely terrified until his eyes fell on him.

"Kakashi-sensei? Where's Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

"Teams eight and ten took him, you guys ate drugged food didn't you?"

"I thinks so, the other teams wrote a note saying it was for us to celebrate but we got sick from it..."

"I'm pretty sure they want to kill him, Iruka went to stall them while I came to get you. We need to leave now."

"No kidding!" the blonde shouted while shooting out the door with him in tow.

Iruka had stopped the group of teens a few yards before they reached the river luckily, now the seven kids were staring at him wide eyed.

"What do you guys think you're doing?"

"...We're trying to get rid of Sasuke, Iruka-san." Sai whispered with a lowered head.

"Iruka-sensei you can't believe that he's come back just because he missed Konoha or something. Sasuke can't be trusted, he's a murderer." Stated Choji.

Even Hinata piped up. "I-Iruka-sensei...we don't want to see Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan get killed. What if Sasuke assassinates Naruto-kun?"

The brunettes eyes softened, sure these guys were taking things way too far but they were just scared over Naruto's well being.

"I felt the same way when I saw him for the first time after his return. It's normal to be worried about him because he's betrayed the village before, and hating him for what he did to team seven is natural too...but if you guys kill him, Naruto will be crushed."

"He'd get over it, Naruto's strong." Kiba contradicted.

"Did you forget what happened when we thought Naruto died a few days ago? Everyone was grieving for Naruto until you and Kakashi brought him into the hospital." Shikamaru barked.

"That ceremony could happen for real this time if we don't kill Sasuke. Naruto has too much to live for, we shouldn't risk his life over someone that is undoubtably going to hurt him again." Lee said.

"Sasuke is a threat to the village Iruka-sensei, surely you see that." Shino murmured seriously.

"Guys, Sasuke is being watched by more than just Naruto, that's just what Tsunade said so he'd let his guard down. There are Anbu stationed everywhere in the village keeping watch over him. Even now we're probably being watched and they're letting you do this because they feel that Uchiha is a threat too. Sasuke isn't going to kill anyone though, besides he's Naruto's best friend. They killed Madara together just yesterday."

"Iruka, please just walk away and let us do this. Don't give this guy a second chance to kill Naruto and Sakura. He's dangerous!" Kiba said in a harsh tone.

"I can't. Naruto will be heartbroken if Sasuke dies. I told him he had died after Kakashi and I rescued him. I've never seen him look so depressed before, not even when Jiraiya-san passed. So I won't let you guys kill Sasuke."

Shikamaru sighed. Then everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The younger ponytailed Jounin launched the ravens body into the river with a powerful throw. He reached out to save the boy but Kiba gripped his arms and pulled him backwards.

He stared horrified at how the Uchiha hit the water and slowly floated to the surface. The river was carrying him away, and he wasn't waking up. He broke free from Kiba and tried saving Sasuke but Shino kicked his legs out from under him.

"One of you grab him NOW! He's going to drown!"

Not one of them moved a muscle, he couldn't make any hand seals because there were hundreds of tiny insects holding his wrists down.

'He's going to die. Wake up damn it! Naruto will never forgive me if I let him go like this...I have to fight them.'

Due to the desperation that possessed him, he kicked the nearby Shino in the face and sprinted towards the river. Lee jumped in front of him though and started throwing punches.

Between the hits the fighter pleaded "Iruka please don't make me fight you. Just walk away from this, and everything will be just like it was before."

"Guys I UNDERSTAND where you're coming from but you can't kill Sasuke! Whether you like it or not he's been accepted back into the village, and he's a hidden leaf ninja!"

He fired a jab at the tai jutsu specialist and knocked the wind out of him before sprinting towards the floating body. With a leap he made it to the edge of the river and reached out madly to pull Sasuke out.

Choji and Kiba hauled him away from the water before he could touch the Uchiha though.

'NO!'

At that instant he felt the weight on him get lifted, turning for a millisecond he saw Kakashi fighting the enlarged and the dog loving Jounin. When he turned back around a large splash was all that was seen in the water.

Naruto swam towards the now sinking Uchiha who had been pulled down by a strong wave. He wrapped his right arm around his mate and fought the current to resurface. With a heave, he lifted Sasuke out of the choppy water and tossed him onto the land before climbing out beside him. He put his ear to his chest and thanked his stars for the heart beat softly thumping into his hearing range. Before he had a chance to preform CPR though, Sai kicked him in the face and he was thrown back.

"Naruto don't be dumb. Sasuke isn't your friend."

His eyes flashed red and he threw a powerful punch at the artist who dodged and sent another kick his way. It wasn't his intention to resort to jutsus, but like his mentors fighting a few yards away, he had no choice. He made a shuriken rasengan and tossed it at Sai. The resulting explosion shot the replacement raven into the river and he lifted Sasuke up piggy back style before running away. He heard Iruka yell out -

"Water dragon bullet jutsu!"

He heard the screams of his peers saying "Move!" or "Watch out!" but he kept running. As much as it hurt him to see everyone fight like this he couldn't let them get their hands on Sasuke. Kakashi and Iruka kept the other jounins busy as he made his get away. Then he saw a bunch of ink wolves running towards him, snapping their jaws and just itching to tear off one of his limbs. He jumped over the deadly paper creatures and continued flying through the dark town.

Sai appeared behind him and yelled "Naruto grow a pair of balls and realize that he's using you!"

"Sai you dumb ass he isn't using me!"

The painter didn't listen and pulled out another scroll before sending lions after him. The beasts leapt off of the parchment and roared as they ran at him. He was forced to maneuver in the air to avoid their claws and fangs but while he was occupied with them he heard the caws of birds. When he flicked his eyes up there were three pigeons holding explosive seals and they were coming at him along with another lion.

The blonde leapt to try and dodge the attack but all three birds struck him while he was airborn and shot him about ten feet from the building he was running along. Sasuke fell off of his back and to the ground with a loud thump. His head made contact with the ground in a painful crash but he stood up immediately to see Sai running towards Sasuke with a large kunai raised. He sprinted and tried kicking the artist's legs out from under him but he jumped and tossed a kick of his own.

Sai's foot connected with his face again and forced him to take a few steps backwards then he flipped the weapon in his hand. Naruto felt adrenaline rush through him and he tackled the painter to the ground. The two rolled away from Sasuke and Sai managed to gain leverage on him before trying to knock him out.

"Naruto let me kill him. He's a danger to Konoha."

"He isn't Sai. Stop fighting already this is getting annoying."

He twisted his body under his teammate's and made him lose his balance then rolled them over and punched him rapidly in a series until he knew the artist was out cold. The blonde sighed heavily and stood on twitching legs as he walked towards his mate and kneeled beside him. He tried shaking Sasuke and calling out his name but the raven wasn't waking up. Kakashi had shocked him out of his sleep by shouting that the bastard was leaving Konoha...

'What will get that strong of an emotion out of you?' he pondered.

He suddenly heard shifting behind him and realized that Sai must be moving. When he looked back though the artist was still unconscious on the ground, there was a circular shadow in front of his body though. From the sky a long haired figure landed on the dirt with silence.

It was Hinata.

'She can't want to kill Sasuke too...Hinata's too sweet and weak for something like that...she wouldn't possibly be after Sasuke's life.' he tried to think positively.

When a narrowed pair of white eyes glared up at him with a mixture of emotions swirling in them, his hopes faded. The girl looked like she didn't want to fight him but something else was motivating her to continue.

"N-naruto-kun. Please, don't let Sasuke-kun trick y-you. I don't know what he's told or promised you but there's no way he can have good intentions... I'm begging you, let him go already."

"Hinata, he hasn't promised me anything. He isn't lying to me. Sasuke came back and he wants to stay in the village. He protected me with his life while we were with the Akatsuki and he's even made up with Sakura-chan."

"It's an act! Naruto-kun you can't trust him so easily, I know he was your best friend but he isn't the same Sasuke you knew. His reason for returning has to be for something bad, what if he tries to kill you!?"

"He isn't going to."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

The long haired Jounin shook her head with a regretful expression before rushing at him. She threw punches and kicks that had a surprising amount of strength in them, which he was having trouble dodging. He caught one of the Hyūga's legs and managed to momentarily freeze her but she revolted with a twist and escaped his grasp.

"I can't let him kill you Naruto-kun." she stated between punches.

"He's not what you think Hinata! How did you manage to get away from Kakashi and Iruka-sensei anyway?"

"Shino-kun made a beetle swarm around them as a distraction and I left to find you."

He was forced to leap into the air as the bayakugan user began using her twin lion gentle fist. She seized the opportunity and went at Sasuke with a determined glare. Naruto forced himself to come down and send a merciless kick to the girl's stomach. The long haired raven was thrown back by the force and slid across hard gravel on her back. When she stood up again her jacket had small rips in it and she coughed once before a trickle of blood escaped her mouth.

"It's only been a week since you've been with him...and you're already betraying everyone in order to save him."

She ran at him again, the girl's endurance and power had increased dramatically in these few years. Again he tried to kick her but she dodged and uppercut him into the air. He flew upwards and helplessly watched as she sprinted towards Sasuke with a blade in her right hand. Right before stabbing the Uchiha in the chest she hesitated for half a second though, and it gave him the opening he needed after landing. Again the blonde rammed his foot into his peer's spine and launched her forwards. This time she landed on her face, and when she stood for the second time, her Bayakugan was staring into his soul.

He flinched at the nonexistent pupil and had to remember not to step back when the girl sprinted towards him. She had her hands raised in position for the gentle fist then gave him a relentless shower of punches. The speed of the attack was unbelievable, Hinata was moving at a blur as she tried to push him back away from Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun, why have you followed after Sasuke for so long? We all know that he's a villain who tried to kill team seven, why do you want to save him so bad?" she snapped out of irritation.

'I don't want to fight with Naruto-kun over this...I hate having to hurt him and getting attacked back. I never wanted any of this to happen. Why couldn't Sasuke just stay out of Konoha?' she thought sadly.

"He's important to me, of course I'd save him."

Hinata knocked his legs out from under him and rapidly straddled him before raising her fist to knock him out. The blonde gripped her and rolled them over though.

"He's playing you Naruto-kun."

Anger bubbled inside of him at the repetitive phrase and he brought his fist down onto the girls cheek. "He isn't!"

She shifted from under him and used her knees to push him forwards roughly which made him fall off of her. Then the girl kicked him in the ribs to try and wind him so he wouldn't be able to stand, but it didn't work. He grabbed her ankle and dragged her onto the floor before trying to wrestle her weapons away. She sent blows and pushes his way to free herself before murmuring out.

"I don't understand Naruto-kun. Yes he was important to you back then but there's no way y-you can't see how dangerous he is! Sasuke-kun just wants to kill you and take the kyuubi from you. Tell me why you're not realizing that!"

"Because that's not true! Sasuke nearly died protecting me Hinata. He came here knowing it was a death wish, FOR ME. I never wanted to fight everyone like this but Sasuke is special to me and I'm not going to lose him as easily as I did last time."

"Why are you betraying us?!"

"I'm not betraying you! I've never seen you this mad Hinata, and I know it's only because you're worried about Sakura-chan and I. That doesn't explain why your so desperate to protect me though!"

"I told you before when we were fighting Pain didn't I? I love you Naruto-kun!"

He had completely forgotten about he girl's confession to him and the memory came back into his mind in the form of a guilty flood. While he stood there shocked...she sprinted past him and when she touched Sasuke there was a brief flicker of light.

Then the Uchiha disappeared.

His eyes widened, and his pupils contracted before turning red. Since when could the girl use the flying thunder god technique? Having Kurama's eyes, he attacked Hinata furiously.

"Where is he?!"

"Gone." she answered while dodging his attacks.

"Hinata. Where did you send him?!"

She took in the desperate look on the blondes face as he aimed to hurt her. He made a rasengan shuriken and flung it towards the Hyūga who was forced to leap onto a roof to evade the explosive attack. He came after her with a murderous glare and she felt scared.

"Why are you doing this Naruto-kun? I know your hurting a little right now but do you honestly want to kill me? Why are you going this far over him?"

"Enough with all these fucking questions! Can you guys not see THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH SASUKE?!" he screamed into the night air in an echoing howl.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Let me just say that Hinata is my least favorite character in all of Naruto, I could never stand her personality and I wish she had been killed instead of Neji. Despite that though, she is impressive in the show mainly because of the sheer will power she has as well as the perserverence to defend her friends. I almost came to like her but then the manga ended and broke my heart like many other Sasunaru and Narusasu fans DX. I tried my best to capture her personality since I've never been a character basher, what do you think? Was she too aggressive? Maybe not aggressive enough? If anyone can define her more clearly then shoot me a PM or a comment because she's going to show up in the new story and I don't want to mess her up. Apart from that good luck to anyone with exams, I have my first one today. Even if you don't have an exam do your best at school today my darling reader :) Oh and one last thing...Was Naruto's confession cool enough? I felt like it was too cliche if not a little weak...<p> 


	21. Chapter 21: An Uchiha's Affection

Chapter 21: An Uchiha's affection has no restraints

Sasuke heard some high pitched voice declare to love Naruto loudly and his eyes quivered before shooting open with the mangekyo activated.

'Where the fuck am I?'

He was in some sort of desert, wherever he looked here was only stone and sand, with a few dead shrubs here and there. Someone must have ditched him here to separate him from his dobe, he had no idea how to get back to Konoha though. Anger boiled in his chest as well as a "small" amount of jealousy before he felt his chakra crackle and zip around him in excited waves. A chidori formed in his hand as if on its own and launched at one of the shrubs. Like when he trained the day after Naruto was put into his possession in the Akatsuki, the pale blue volts kept zipping through the air and striking at everything before reaching a shrub to his right. They stopped and the wood lit up as the lightning's fire turned dark red.

'Last time it stopped behind me...is this guiding me to Naruto? When we were in the lair it stopped in its direction. Maybe that's the way to Konoha?'

He didn't feel too secure about using a haywire collection of flames as a compass but he didn't have any other leads. So the raven started running west and continued blindly through the desert, he made another chidori and let it do it's thing before changing his direction north. After running for about twenty minutes he noticed the edge of a wooded area start to show up. He sprinted faster until entering the forest where things started becoming a bit more familiar and realized he was on the border between Sunagakure and the hidden valley's village.

After that revelation he decided to put Kurama's chakra to the test, he started using the body flickering technique for extreme distances and managed to cross the land of rivers in a little over twenty minutes. Once in the land of fire he increased the length of his jumps even more and reached the village hidden in the leaves at an alarming speed. His chakra felt fine still, even after such an extreme teleportation series his chakra felt abundant and full of energy. He stealthily circled the village now, looking for a way to get in undetected.

Naruto stood in the light of the moon panting.

Hinata stared wide eyed at him with her mouth half open.

The fighting that had been going on near the river ceased and all the jounins looked at each other in shock, except for Kakashi and Iruka who merely sighed. The silver haired male's suspicions were probably right, Naruto and Sasuke had mated.

"Let's go find Naruto guys." Iruka stated firmly.

The five shinobi nodded their heads still dumbfounded by the echo that had torn through the nights air. Everyone ran in the direction of the blondes voice and were surprised to see a crowd congregated around the house he was standing on with Hinata. People were yelling at him from below.

"You're gay?!"

"You love Sasuke?!"

"Since when?"

"He can't love you back!"

"That boys dangerous Naruto!"

The blonde looked flustered at all the sudden attention he had attracted and the raven in front of him simply had her head down so that her bangs concealed her eyes. Then everyone sensed homicidal chakra and went rigid.

From the corner of a street came Tsunade with an angry expression, her "soft and delicate" steps were leaving craters in the ground as she approached everyone. The shinobi backed up with every new crater formed. Hinata spotted Kiba beckoning her and leapt off the roof leaving the slightly shaking blonde to fend for himself. Tsunade jumped up onto the roof and smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey there brat, do you know what time it is?"

"...b-baa-chan ...I don't kn-know..."

"Well I'll tell you. You see, it's already past ten which is the time most working people like to sleep."

"And I rarely ever get to sleep because my work is never done, but today I actually finished everything."

*gulp*

"So you can imagine my ANNOYANCE at being awakened at this hour because of your loud ass confession."

"S-sorry baa-chan I didn't m-mean to wake you..."

"DIDN'T MEAN TO WAKE ME?! YOU WOKE UP THE ENTIRE FUCKING VILLAGE YOU BRAIN DAMAGED TWERP!"

"Now! I'm sure we all heard you declare your undying love for that bastard Uchiha, but what I'd like to know is what in the blue hell caused this whole commotion! I swear to god if it's over something stupid I am going to cut off your tongue."

Naruto didn't know what to say, if he told the village about what the teams had done they might be inspired to pull similar stunts. What about Hinata? He was beyond furious with her but he felt a little bad for rejecting her feelings in the way he did. He glanced at Kakashi and Iruka for help but they merely smiled at him and made shooing motions with their hands as if saying. "Go for it. Tell the village what you and Sasuke did."

'This isn't going to be fun.' be mentally sighed.

Outside the village Sasuke summoned a hawk and rode it over the protective wall of the society then onto a roof. Glancing around the village with the eternal mangekyo activated he saw a flash of pink turn the corner of a building. He immediately started pursuing the girl and chased her for a minute before leaping in front of her, she didn't looked shocked in the least to see him.

"Sasuke-kun, something's happened. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Naruto and I got separated though so I don't know about him."

"I know where he is, he just woke up the whole damn village with that big mouth of his." she growled.

"What he do?" he asked while jogging beside Sakura.

"He screamed out to the top of his lungs that he loved you."

His eyes widened a little in surprise. 'Why would he say that kind of thing this early?'

"So what happened anyway?" she questioned him assuming he knew the cause for all of this.

"I don't know. One minute I fell asleep then I woke up in sand territory."

"Sand?!"

"Yup. I just got back here a few minutes ago."

The two members of team seven continued running through the moonlit streets until finally spotting a giant crowd surrounding some poor house. On the roof of the building was Naruto and Tsunade, both blonde's looked shaken up but the lady seemed to be out of anger.

He walked up to Tsunade with slightly weak knees before leaning into her ear and whispering.

"Teams eight and ten tried to kill Sasuke. They wanted to protect Sakura and I because they weren't convinced that Sasuke was truly changed. They tried to drown him in the river, but I saved him. Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei held them back from following me while I ran with him but Sai got away from them and came after me. He's knocked out somewhere around here. Then Hinata started fighting me, she said a few things and teleported Sasuke somewhere. I know he's back already because I can feel his chakra, but when she said what she did I got mad and told her why I wanted to protect him so badly."

The hokage backed up from him with a shocked expression.

What. The. Fuck were all her stationed Anbu members doing?

She put a hand on Naruto's shoulder as a subtle way to say that he was forgiven for making such an uproar in the middle of the night. Then she turned towards the gathered shinobi and projected her voice.

"Leaf ninjas! What has happened here tonight is never to happen again. I sent out a pamphlet this morning CLEARLY stating that Uchiha Sasuke had been accepted back into the village. Naruto is in charge of keeping constant watch over him and if anyone is to interfere with that mission they will answer to me!"

From the ground Kakashi decided that the blonde was deserving of a little punishment through embarrassment due to the events he'd been stressing everyone out with. Before Tsunade could tell everyone to disperse he raised his voice out to Naruto with a hidden smirk.

"Naruto! I think you're forgetting to tell the village something important!" he said in a sing song voice.

Everyone peered at the blonde curiously, including the hokage, and he blushed a shade of red darker than Kurama's eyes. Sakura looked over at Sasuke and saw that he was in a similar condition. She was highly suspicious as to what had happened between the two before this ordeal and looked up at Naruto expectantly.

The blonde cleared his throat before saying "Listen up 'ttebayo because I'm only saying this once. Sasuke is mine, if anyone gets between us I will do everything in my power to overcome them by any means necessary. We...we're...m-mates."

There was silence amongst the crowd, many didn't know what he meant by "mates" but they had a pretty good idea. Sakura's jaw was touching the ground. Sasuke was bright red, although smirking a bit. Kakashi and Iruka were both grinning, unlike a frowning Hinata who simply wanted to go home and rest. Kiba looked like he'd been frozen, as did Choji. Shikamaru's eyes were wide, not even be would've guessed this. Lee and Shino had raised eyebrows not knowing what to say. And Sai was just now waking up. All of a sudden there was a group of girls in the crowd who started giggling and laughing.

"Sasuke-kun would never go for you Naruto! Stop joking around you idiot hahahaha."

"There's no way he'd be gay when so many girls want him."

"You're not that special anyway, besides he probably thinks you're annoying as hell with how loud you are!"

"Sasuke-kun's cool and reserved. There's no way a relationship between you two could work when your the dead opposite of him."

"Don't get so confident just because you have an excuse to be around and live with him. It doesn't mean anything."

The five fangirls continued cackling loudly and Sakura felt an irrepressible urge to kick their asses, the only thing that stopped her from going over and slaughtering the bitches was the hand on her shoulder. She looked at Sasuke with irritation and he merely smirked at her before walking to the front of the crowd and leaping up onto the roof with Naruto and Tsunade. Both blondes looked at him waiting for him to say something in response. He did no such thing though... Instead his hand shot behind Naruto's head and he pulled him in close.

Practically smashing their lips into each other.

He smirked into the kiss while Naruto let out a "Mmph!" of shock with wide eyes.

Everyone made an uproarious commotion on the ground at the shameless gesture except for Sakura who was laughing behind her hand. Naruto pushed him away roughly with a ruby red face.

"W-w-what do you think you're doing BASTARD!" he yelled.

"Hn." He smirked.

About three of the girls had blood dripping out of their noses and the others were either gaping at what they'd just witnessed or passed out. Hinata found herself smiling a little from beside Kiba. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have Sasuke stay, he made Naruto happy at least. It hurt her that her feelings weren't mutual but she was strong, she'd get over the blonde someday, and if he was happy, then she'd be too. Kiba put an arm around her shoulders hesitantly and murmured out.

"Sorry Hinata...I know how you f-felt about him..."

"Thank you, Kiba-kun..."

Tsunade shook her head clear at everything that had happened this night and once again projected her voice to redirect the ninjas' attentions.

"Well I think we've all seen enough for tonight. No one is to try and attack or kill Sasuke anymore, he is a shinobi of Konoha. Spread the word tomorrow and make sure everyone understands he's not a threat. Now, everyone go home and get some rest, we're all going to need it." she grumbled the last part under her breath.

Slowly the crowd dispersed and Sakura walked over to a wide eyed Sai before putting a hand on his face. There were several bruises forming and she had a damn good feeling Naruto had something to do with them, she discretely put the artist's hand in hers and led him to his house to patch him up.

"I want you to tell me everything you guys did." she whispered.

He only nodded his head in agreement and eventually they disappeared from Naruto's sight along with everyone else. The only people left in the street were Kakashi, Iruka, and Tsunade. Both blondes and the raven hopped down to the ground before the hokage slapped them both upside the head.

"You two ALWAYS cause some type of drama here, if it's not blowing up half the village it's a love confession! What's wrong with you two?"

"Sorry baachan..."  
>"Sorry Tsunade-sama."<p>

Her frown morphed into a smile before she placed her hands on their shoulders. "Well, congratulations on being mates anyway. I hope you two live happy lives together."

She left the adolescents with their old teachers as she walked back to her office where there was surely a new stack of paperwork to attend to.

Kakashi and Iruka looked at them with somewhat irritated eyes, but Sasuke shook them out of it by looking at them in the eyes and awkwardly murmuring...

"Thank you Kakashi...sensei...and Iruka-s-sensei. For rescuing me, and doing everything in your power to protect Naruto."

"Your welcome Sasuke." the masked man said.

"We have to look after you, after all you're a leaf shinobi now." Iruka stated with a smirk.

Naruto pat him on the arm once and they bid good night to their mentors before making their way back home. They took a second shower to rid themselves of sweat, Sasuke was covered in sand and mud too... Then the couple came back to the bedroom and collapsed onto the mattress with a symphony of loud and soft snores.

When morning came again Sasuke was the first to stir, Naruto was beside him with his mouth open and had a little drool escaping his lips.

'Thats attractive.' he mentally snorted sarcastically.

He moved his hand to brush a blonde eyelash off of his mates cheek and then just lied there watching him.

`Just like your old dreams huh Uchiha?`

'Kurama?'

`Yes, I can communicate telepathically with you too if you're close enough to Naruto.'

'Ah, but how do you know about my dreams?'

`I went through your memories when you were mating with him, that's how I learned about your venom.`

'So you can read my mind freely?'

`Indeed. Speaking of dreams and such, that perverted kit in front of you had a crazy one last night.`

'What was it about?'

`Hmhmhm` the fox chuckled `Why should I tell you?`

'Dreams are desires, if he wants something then I can give it to him.'

`Yes that's an accurate statement, in fact you're the only one who could grant him this wish. Last night he dreamt of mating with you again.`

'He wants to have sex? Hn. Not a problem, I'll have him squirming in no time.'

`However...` the fox purred `In his dream you were the one who was squirming Sasuke.`

The ravens face warmed up at the implication of the nine tail's words. The fox didn't speak to him again, but Naruto was stirring now and he saw the small look of longing in his eyes when he smiled at him.

'Ugh. He's been going all out for me...I guess it wouldn't hurt to let him top again...'

With the most seductive voice he could muster he purred out "Guard-sama I think you might need to punish me for everything I caused yesterday."

The blondes eyes went wide.

Total silence surrounded them, as the jinchūriki's face started turning red.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! W-WHAT THE HAHAHA FUCK HAS HAHAHA GOTTEN INTO YOU HAHAHAHA!

Sasuke turned dark crimson as he heard the blonde laugh loudly and the demon fox nearly die of laughter inside his mind. The fox took a hold of Naruto's vocal cords then chuckled out "I can't believe you just said that Uchiha."

"You lied?!"

"Foxes tend to have that little habit."

Naruto's laughter came back tenfold and he didn't stop until the raven tried getting out of bed.

"Sorry teme...hah...that was just wayyyy too weird coming from you...hah...don't be mad dattebayo."

"Hn." he hummed with a scowl.

The blonde shook his head while grinning and pulled him down onto the bed then kissed him all over his face. The raven stopped frowning at the gesture and gave in to the warm feelings that spread all around him. He pulled the blondes face down and kissed him on the lips gently before sitting up and eyeing the overpowered goof ball that he'd mated with.

"What now dobe."

"Well I doubt the villagers have warmed up to you by now, but there shouldn't be any more attempts at killing you thanks to Tsunade-baachan's speech yesterday. Now we just live like we normally would, I can't let you out of my sight though. Since I'm you're guard-sama now." he snickered.

Sasuke punched him hard in the head and he was nearly knocked off the bed but his smile never left his face as he came back and hugged the struggling Uchiha.

"Get off usuratonkachi!"

"Is that any way to talk to your guard-sama?"

"I swear to god. One more word and I'll chidori your moronic ass through the damn wall." he snarled.

"Hmm I think some punishment might be in order for speaking to me with that tone of voic–"

All the people walking around outside saw was a cloud of smoke and debris erupt from the side of Naruto's house in a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared they saw the boxer clad jinchūriki groaning as he stood up and cracked his neck.

"Sasuke-koiiiii! That wasn't very nice! You were the one that said you needed to be punished!"

The people surrounding his house had all stopped walking and were now watching the show between the lovers with amusement.

"Don't you want me as your guard-sa—"

"SHUT UP DOBE!"

The blonde gave him a crooked grin before running from the house and taking a deep breath. He knew what the idiot was about to do and sprinted after him.

"Don't say it! I'll kill you dumb ass!"

The blonde kept running with a wide smile and shouted out loudly "You were the one who wanted me as your Guard-sama, weren't you!?"

A series of chidori flew at the blonde and he was hit by two of them.

Sakura shook her head at the display from a distance while team ten laughed beside her, even Sai was snickering. Tsunade heard all the ruckus outside and didn't even have to look to know who was causing it. With a groan she let her head fall onto her desk then shouted.

"Shizune! Get me another bottle of saké, the strongest one you have."

Sasuke's fangirls were trying to snap pictures of him as he sprinted by in nothing but his underwear. All the while Iruka and Kakashi smirked at the antics of the old rivals.

The raven eventually captured the fox and dragged him back home where they beat the life out of each other. The morning had a pretty nostalgic feel to it all together.

"It's good to have you back Sasuke."

"Shut up dobe."

A few hours had passed since the situation from earlier. Until the blonde and Uchiha formally got ready and dressed.

"We need to buy you clothes. For now you can wear some of my shirts."

"I'll go out without a shirt of they're orange."

"Like hell you will, the last thing I want is for a hoard of girls to kidnap you."

The raven only snorted in amusement before throwing on his rival's black shirt. Then they paused as the sounds of their growling stomachs filled the room.

"Want to go out to eat teme?"

"Go where? You want to get me poisoned?"

"I don't think Ichiraku's is dangerous, a lot of people go there and gossip so they're bound to know about last night. They won't slip anything into our ramen."

He found himself unable to argue with the blondes reasoning so they walked out to the ramen stand, and despite expecting cold glares from everyone, he was warmly welcomed into the shop. Some people were snickering at them for the uproar in the morning but he didn't care. Naruto sat down at the bar like table and he followed suit, when they're orders were taken down they simply talked about training and jutsus.

"Here's your food guys! Enjoy!" the host said with a smile.

The Uchiha ate contentedly while his mate wolfed down about three extra bowls. They paid for the meal eventually and then exited the stand. While walking to a store to buy clothes for the raven though, their hands brushed and something went up both their spines.

The two looked at each other briefly and ignored it to keep on walking but something was starting to feel really warm in both their abdomens. The warmth only got worse and it started burning with every step they took. Sasuke panted a little thinking he was coming down with a serious fever. He turned to his mate who looked at him with a blush.

"We have to go home dattebayo."

* * *

><p>Author's note: Hmm what could possibly be wrong? Hahaha I have news for you my dearest reader, the next chapter is the last one and I would like to know if you'd prefer to read it tomorrow, or save the update for Friday. There is both Narusasu and Sasunaru in the final chapter, plus the ending is a bit bittersweet, I said I wanted to write a dark story and I'm going to follow through with it, I promise it's not a really sad ending though. It's been a pleasure seeing people react to this fic :) and I'm anxious to see how they'll feel about the story's final chapter. Well now I must post this and take my leave, once again I'm on the verge of running late and I have two more exams today . thank you for reading :3<p> 


	22. Chapter 22: Warm Hearts

Chapter 22: Warm hearts

The blonde practically had to help him walk to their home because he could barely move his legs. The ravens limbs were in severe pain as was the rest of his body, it felt as if a thousand flames were scorching his insides. When they finally reached their house the blonde pushed him into the bedroom forcefully. He was thrown onto the bed where he simply curled up and clawed at his sides in an attempt to make the aching go away.

"God damn it teme, of all days to blow a fucking hole into the wall!"

Naruto never felt more grateful in his life as he did at the moment for the lessons Yamato-sensei had given him in earth release jutsus. The blonde made hand seals and the wooden wall regenerated as it grew back to form a thick defense. The irregular brown patch would need to be painted but those were the least of his current worries. He zipped across the room closing windows and pulling curtains over them while watching his mate writhe in pain on the bed.

He felt the exact same torture but with the difference that he was used to it, the aches it caused inside of him, the fire that seemed to eat the lower layers of flesh. When the room was impossible to look into he cast a sound barrier then turned to the Uchiha with half lidded eyes.

"D-dobe...what the fuck's h-happening?" he hissed.

"I'm pretty sure we've both gone into heat dattebayo."

"Heat?"

"Yup. There's only one way to get rid of it."

He grinned predatorily "I'm sure you know what we have to do."

Sasuke knew they had to have sex for the aches to subside but he could barely move a muscle, his blood felt like lava as it slowly spread more agony across his being. He cracked an eye open and saw Naruto stripping, the blue eyed teen only grinned wider before crawling over him and pushing up his shirt.

"Stop. Usuratonkachi!"

"Shhh. Just let your guard-sama help you."

The raven threw a punch at him but it didn't hurt, neither of them was particularly strong at the moment. He chuckled before forcefully pinning his wrists down and leaning into his rivals ear.

"You're mine, Sasuke." he breathed deeply.

He felt the blonde trace the shell of his ear with his tongue and a shiver ran down his spine. The moron glided his wet organ down his neck and twirled it cruely around his curse mark. Pleasure crashed down on him and lessened the heat while increasing his lust. Despite trying not to, a low moan escaped his lips.

"ah..."

"How do you feel right now Sasuke-koi?"

"D-don't ask dobe!"

"Hahaha how else would I know if I'm turning you on?" he whispered lewdly.

The blonde returned to slowly circling his cursed seal with his tongue and his chakra went wild. His brain was numbing as the heat kept fueling an insatiable hunger inside of him, his hips bucked involuntarily. Naruto pulled up and gave him a smirk before grinding his arousal into his without warning.

"Ngh!"

"What should we do Sasuke-koi? Am I making you feel hot? Do you want me to take off your clothes?"

"Shut up m-moron!"

He was getting pretty sick of the blondes arrogant tone, with every shred of energy he had, he flipped their positions and started pumping the jinchūriki furiously. Naruto couldn't handle the sudden strokes and started moaning uncontrollably, when the dobe started thrusting desperately into his hand with a red face something snapped inside of him. His fangs started growing, the ivory teeth kept enlarging to the point that his jaw was being pried open.

"Sasuke" his mate rasped out.

With a smirk he leaned down and sank the fangs into the blondes neck at the same time he squeezed the base of his cock. Naruto thrashed off the bed with loud groans and jolted his hips up madly.

"AH! No more! Let go of my cock!"

He only bit down harder, releasing more venom into the boys blood stream without allowing him to cum. Naruto began screaming, he felt as if he were orgasming and it wasn't ending. His eyes rolled up under his eyelids and he threw his head back in ecstasy. So much pleasure...he'd go crazy...humans weren't meant to endure this kind of euphoria for so long. Sasuke withdrew his teeth with a smug smirk and he tackled him down.

The blonde wasn't thinking anymore, he harshly forced the ebony haired male onto his hands and knees. He brought his face down to the Uchiha's entrance and gave it a long lick.

"Ngh- what are you ah! Doing dumb ass-ah- that's fucking g-gross!"

"So why are you getting harder?"

"Don't lick me there."

"My tongue isn't enough for you? Well..." he murmured while sliding in his hand's middle digit.

"What about fingers?"

The raven groaned deeply as he rubbed his insides, he wanted to protest. He wanted to flip their positions and thrust into the blonde relentlessly but...god those fingers...

"Oohhh!"

Naruto slid in another digit and moved them in a scissoring motion to stretch out the raven. Every sound that escaped his mate made him throb with need, hearing the prideful Uchiha get reduced to a trembling mess sent him into hyperdrive. He looked down and realized that the bastard was sending a chidori through his own cock.

"You pervert." he chuckled before wrapping his hand over Sasuke's and pumping him.

"Aaauuuhhh! Na-"

After he'd put four fingers in him he pulled the digits out and rolled the Uchiha over onto his back.

"Spread your legs for me Sasuke-koi." he growled seductively.

The raven did as told and he crawled between his thighs, to his surprise the Uchiha actually wrapped them around his hips. A grin grew on his face as he rubbed the tip of his arousal against his panting mate's ass. The ebony haired teen hissed in frustration at his teasing.

'Beg for me...' he mentally hoped.

"Dobe I swear to god! If you don't move I'm going to tie you up fuck your brains out."

'Heh, close enough.'

He slid in the head of his dick into the ravens tight hole with a squelch and they both groaned in relief at the soothing wave that rolled down their spines to cool the demonic heat. He pulled his hips back and slowly rolled them back into Sasuke. He angled his thrusts in different directions with a gentle pace until he felt the raven go rigid under him with his breath hitching.

"Hmmm? Did you like it there?" he cooed.

"...hah...j-just get on with it..."

"I want to hit that spot that'll make you scream though...isn't it right...here?" he said in mock innocence while pushing his cock up against the ravens prostate.

He watched in amusement as Sasuke's mouth fell agape and his pupils contracted. He thrust into him again with more force and set up a slow pace, until the raven begged him to speed up he wouldn't accelerate. The sound of skin slapping on skin filled the room and the two mates groaned lowly as they continued handling their condition.

Sasuke knew that the blonde was being sluggish on purpose, the dobe seemed to get a major kick out of seeing him ditch his pride for pleasure. He could feel the petrifying warmth threatening to return and internally sighed before snarling out.

"Naruto...please. Go faster..."

The blonde smiled and complied to his request which kept the heat down, he went harder unconsciously as well but he wasn't complaining. Orgasmic sensations ran up his spine as the blonde gripped his hips and sank himself deeper into him.

"Augh! Dobe!"

"Call my name out Sasuke...please...I want to hear you say it more..."

"Naruto...-AH!"

He started going in with even more force into the raven, the Uchiha was lost in the pleasure and neither of them was too far from their climax. Pulling out halfway he shifted the raven so that he was up against the headboard, then he began pounding into him from bellow. He kissed the bastard with all the love and longing he had in his heart for these past years and sped up as Sasuke groaned into his mouth.

"Ah-ah-Nah!-ru-t–Naruto!"

"Sasuke...ugh...b-bite me."

The raven smirked and placed a hand over his before leading it to his dripping cock. He took the hint and pumped him relentlessly. His mate leaned forward a little and opened his mouth before stabbing his flesh with his fangs once more.

"SASUKEEEEHH!"

Numbing ecstasy FILLED every cell in his body and he could feel his insides hum from pleasure. His heart rate rose hazardously and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

'SO GOOD. SO GOOD. SO GOOD. SO GOOD. SO- OHHH FUCK!'

His hips spasmed as the raven refused to stop pumping venom into him and he came, but it wasn't stopping. White spurts continuously kept erupting from him and his orgasm was dragging on to the point of making him insane again. The Uchiha internally smirked as he felt the hot cum continue to fill him up, his own climax relieved him of his feverish torture after a second. His venom kept infecting Naruto though, the blonde was convulsing under his hands and screaming at him to stop.

"SASUKE PLEASE! No more! AGHHHH- I can't t-take it! Ah-AGHHH- AAARRRGHHHHH!"

He finally stopped tormenting his mate and pulled his mouth away from his flesh, instantaneously the blonde fell backwards and he landed on top of him. Both panted against each others necks as they recovered from the harsh orgasms.

"Never...hah...again...don't you ever...put that much venom in me."

"Shut up dobe. You loved every second, and you want me to do it again."

The blonde only grinned sheepishly, he sat up and looked at the blue eyed boy on his back. His skin was back to its healthy colour, those energetic eyes had life buzzing in them again, and his smile didn't show any emotion other than joy. His heart thumped a little in his chest at the sight and he lowered his face.

"Woah! Teme not again! I really can't handle anoth-"

He kissed the loud mouth.

Kissed him sweetly on the lips over and over again before moving to his cheeks and leaving kiss trails over every whisker scar. He continued to his eye lids, nose, forehead, then stopped at his temple before whispering.

"I love you Naruto. I love you so much."

The raven didn't stop repeating the words until he kissed him again. "I love you too Sasuke."

The two rivals fell asleep in each others arms, Naruto had his head tucked under the Uchiha's who was surprisingly warm for once. Night fell and they still slept right through, taking care of a demon's heat was a pretty exhausting effort, it was way more physically taxing than normal sex.

The next morning the two woke up before sunrise and pecked one another before eating breakfast at home. Since yesterday's errands didn't get done, today they had to get the Uchiha clothes, as well as talk to Tsunade about his mission privileges. Still Sasuke had one thing still lingering in the back of his mind...old habits died hard... and he wanted vengeance on the dobe for yesterday. He was already scheming how to get into the blonde's pants and decided that today he would play around a little with the moron. A smirk curled his lips upwards, and he stayed silent as an idea came into his mind. Naruto gave him a questioning look and he simply ignored him.

The two got dressed eventually and walked out to the store where they needed to buy the Uchiha's attire. They collected a few items before going to the fitting rooms where Naruto entered with the raven, not because he wanted to see him change or anything though. Not at all, he was simply being a good friend and keeping his company. However things got fishy when he saw Sasuke lock the stall door.

"No one's going to come in here you know."

"Hn."

Sasuke put down the clothes on a chair they had in there before turning around and making hand signals out of the blondes view. Two snakes appeared in his hands and he threw them at the unsuspecting idiot. They instinctively coiled tightly around his wrists and the blonde hissed out in whispers.

"What are you doing?! We can't do that kind of thing here, people are outside and some of them have kids!"

"Hn. Then do your best not to traumatize them." he whispered back.

Sasuke turned him around and pressed him into the wall of the room before gyrating his hips against the blonde, naturally he was met with resistance though. His rival tried pushing him away but he merely leaned into his ear and breathed.

"If you keep struggling I'll bite you dobe."

He stopped moving. If he provoked Sasuke too much he knew that bastard didn't give a shit about being caught. The raven chuckled behind him and slid cold hands up his shirt to play with his nipples. Pale hands quickly started getting warmer and his breath was hitching at the ministrations. The dusky nubs got harder under the Uchiha's touch, he kept fondling him without the least bit of shame.

"Teme..."

"Hnnn?"

"Can't this wait until later?"

The raven slid his right hand down and slowly started pumping his cock while leaning dangerously close to his shoulder.

'Of course it can't...' he mentally sighed.

The Uchiha kissed his shoulder and started lowering his pants along with his boxers. He was starting to get turned on and he knew the bastard could feel it. Sasuke sped up his hand and consequently spread the pre cum all over his shaft while continuing to grind on him from the back.

"You're getting really hard dobe. Do you want more?" he growled hotly into his ear.

"Hah...'ttebayo you better- ngh- take responsibility over this."

His mate chuckled deeply and then turned him around before latching into his throat and leaving kiss marks. Purrs slowly spilled out the blondes slightly open mouth and he kept sucking on the skin until they increased in volume.

The blonde's body was reacting, a small ache started forming deep inside of him and he wanted to get rid of it. Even though the last thing he wanted was to boost Sasuke's ego, he pushed back against his mate's hips. The raven smirked against his neck and released a chidori through his cock. He clamped his teeth down on his lips to stay silent, but a muffled groan still escaped him.

"You had a little too much fun yesterday usuratonkachi, it looks like I need to show you who runs things between us."

The Uchiha pumped him even faster and came down to his chest before rolling the tip of his tongue around his nipples. His back arched off the wall as he hacked out a strangled moan. Again his mate sent a chidori through his dick and he throbbed once before harshly whispering.

"I-It's going to get on you, stop- ah...I-I'm about to ugh c-cu-ughhh..."

"If you don't want to get the floor dirty then hold it in." he responded hotly while sending stronger waves into the shaking boy.

"Please...Sasuke...stop, don't make me cum here, I'll do anything."

"Sorry dobe, this is my way of getting even."

He actually thought he could hold in his essence from shooting out then the raven leaned into the crook of his neck and scraped his skin with his damn fangs. There was a hairline scratch left behind with a minuscule amount of venom but it was more than enough to push him over when coupled with a chidori.

He forced his head down and kissed the bastard desperately to muffle the loud groan that his climax caused. White ribbons shot out of his cock and landed on his mate's shirt as well as the wooden floor below. Panting, he released the Uchiha's smirking lips.

"I want to kill you Dattebayo."

The raven only smirked wider before responding "You know Manda gave me more than just fangs."

"What?" he asked in confusion.

The ebony haired male pulled the chair over and forced him to sit reverse on it before pulling his hips out a little so his entrance was still exposed. He then sat on the floor right in front of his ass.

"Judging by yesterday, you seem to like this type of oral sex, and when I made the deal with Manda I got a longer tongue too."

Naruto blushed ten shades of red, he was facing the cell like room's door and the large mirror was on his right, he could see Sasuke's face get closer to his opening.

"Teme no! You said it yourself that's gross."

Sasuke ignored him and slid in his tongue anyway, pleasure spread into the jinchūriki as the organ kept reaching deeper. The wet muscle felt so warm and slick, he shivered as the Uchiha rolled it around inside of him.

That's when the two heard footsteps and voices.

"Dad did you see those sandals out there?"

"Sure did, I can't believe your mother wanted them."

'Fuck. Play time's over, those guys are in the room next to ours. I gotta get Sasuke to unbind me.' the blonde thought.

Before he could murmur to the raven to quit he felt his tongue proceed to slide in and out, out of him. His breath hitched again and he clamped his mouth shut for fear of groaning. The tip of the bastards organ was just short of reaching his prostate, the teasing was going to make him lose control. Sasuke made him stand suddenly and sat on the chair before roughly opening his legs up wide and forcing him down. His cock impaled him ruthlessly and struck his sweet spot head on. He bit his lips so hard blood trickled down them.

The raven started thrusting into him careful to avoid making too much noise and he couldn't breathe. Pleasure crashed down on him repeatedly and it numbed his brain, everything was getting quicker and his dick was throbbing between their bodies.

"Try not to scream dobe." Sasuke breathed heavily.

He gripped his hips and bounced him up and down harder, then he felt something scaly rub on him. Looking down there were three new snakes, one small red one coiling around the base of his cock, and two larger ones wrapping themselves around his ribs until their individual mouths were over each of his nipples. The bigger snakes let their forked tongues out and started flicking them quickly over his already hard nubs.

He couldn't speak. He couldn't breathe. Hell, he couldn't even think.

The blonde's brain shut down and his eyes darkened as he was forced to take the pleasure under his repression. He placed his bound hands behind the bastards neck and pulled him in to kiss him lustfully.

'More...give it to me more Sasuke...'

He knew the blonde was past his limits and smirked against his mouth. The father and son finally left the room and he pulled out of the frustrated jinchūriki.

"After everything you've...hah...done...don't you dare stop."

"Tell me what you want Naruto."

"Call off the-ngh...the snakes for one thing."

He did what was asked of him knowing there wasn't any need for the reptiles anymore. The blonde then surprised him by getting on the floor with his shoulders touching the ground and his ass up lewdly.

"Fuck me... right now.

His cock got a little bigger at the sound of the blondes desperate voice and he immediately shoved the full length deep into his mate. Naruto turned his face to the left and used his arm to conceal his moans of ecstasy. When he opened his eyes he took in the view of Sasuke through the mirror and how his dick disappeared into his body.

Both of their forms rocked back and forth, bangs bouncing, foreheads perspiring, pants worsening...all the two could feel was each other. Naruto couldn't look away from the mirror and when his eyes met with Sasuke's a swell of lust overcame him. His cornea's turned red and a single tomoe appeared in each. The raven froze, he could see him with greater detail, he could see the soft quivers in his chest when he inhaled. The Uchiha smirked like a predator before jamming his arousal into his prostate.

"S-Sasuke..." he choked out.

He slammed into him again and the blonde's mouth opened in a silent scream, he could see how swollen his cock was through the mirror. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room with a dangerous volume, but it only lasted for about a minute.

Sasuke and Naruto's spines arced and they orgasmed with strangled grunts. Cum overflowed out of the blondes ass while his own landed on the floor under him. The raven pulled out his limp cock and looked around for something to clean everything with. Without the least hesitation he grabbed a white shirt from the chair that was wrinkled thanks to the blonde and him sitting on it. He wiped his cock off on the cloth as well as his mates body, finally he wiped the floor too then hid the shirt behind a decorative plant in the corner.

"Teme. I swear to god. I will. End. You."

"You know you loved every second of that dobe. You loved being my horny little mate."

"Shut up 'ttebayo! Let's get out of here before anyone notices what we've done."

The raven chuckled before quickly trying on some of the clothes and settling on a style. Once they'd bought enough to last him about two weeks without having to do laundry they returned home. They went to speak with Tsunade afterwards who wouldn't allow Sasuke go on any missions until he'd spent two months in the village.

Time passed and eventually he acquired his first job, and as the months turned into years they were both promoted to Anbu. The couple grew stronger every year, and they surpassed the powers of the Sannin. Tsunade remained the Hokage until dying of old age, the village held a ceremony for her and appointed Kakashi as the sixth hokage. Naruto and Sasuke were his most trusted Anbu members being disguised under a raven and fox mask. Even more years passed by, everyone kept aging while the mated pair stayed young. Each death of their friends took a harder toll on them, first Iruka, then Kakashi... Naruto was the next hokage after the silver haired male. Konohamaru actually passed early, he was killed on a mission and the blonde spent about a month grieving him.

They both suffered as everyone they knew died, they were only twenty six and almost everyone they knew was gone. Of course they made new friends but it wasn't the same, and eventually those connections died as well. Sasuke and Naruto left Konoha when they turned forty, they couldn't bear to stay in the changing village. Together they wandered the world, loving one another more dearly than humanly possible. They were all each other had left. Naruto awakened his mangekyo sharingan, and Sasuke had the possibility to make a thousand shadow clones if he wished.

The couple fought often enough at the expense of their surroundings which usually wound up on fire or flooded. Once they hit seventy in their standards the two built themselves a home on a deserted island, they lived the rest of their lives there in isolation. In their dreams they'd often visit their old friends who made fun of them for their wrinkles like they'd once done to them as well. And finally the day came, Naruto turned ninety six, or one thousand one hundred and sixty four in human years. He died in his sleep beside his beloved mate, with a smile on his face that could only be described as angelic.

When Sasuke woke up the next morning he shook the white haired man and smiled sadly when he realized what had happened. Instantly fire lit up his insides in agony. He embraced the pain, it was the first time he'd felt it in years. The raven leaned down and kissed Naruto with all the love he had in his soul, with a love that couldn't be understood by normal people. A single tear rolled down his old face as he got up and walked outside, he picked an orange heliconia and came back indoors to lay it above his mate's chest. Afterwards he lied back down beside his best friend and felt his vision go dark as the internal fire grew more rampant.

"I love you Naruto."

His eyes closed.

When they reopened everything was white, he stood up and glanced at his hands which didn't have a single wrinkle on them anymore. Looking up he saw his dobe, grinning like an idiot with obnoxiously orange clothes on. The blonde held his hand out for him and he took it.

"Beat you here teme."

"Hn."

They walked hand in hand into the spirit world, and after a while they saw everyone once again. Sakura and Itachi were the first to greet them, coming up and hugging the two mates. At long last everyone was together. Everyone was happy and content. This time, there would be no abandonment, there wouldn't be any sorrow, the generation of Konoha shinobi would all stay together for eternity. Naruto and Sasuke would forever be mates, living happily amongst their friends and mentors...

* * *

><p>Author's Note: That's the end my friends, I was going for a bittersweet ending to finish the fic since my intention was to make this story darker than the others. The whole thing was so much fun to write and I'm inexplicably grateful to everyone who has left feedback. Seriously those little comments send me over the freaking moon :D I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing and I'm already working on a new story, I've currently written 4 chapters but until I'm entirely finished I won't post the first one. Again I can't thank you enough for the attention and time you've graced my story with and please know that I'm being sincere, this isn't some bullshit fluff just written for the hell of it. To you my reader I hold nothing but the deepest of gratitude 3 if all goes well I shall return to posting in two or three months, until then...<p>

-J


End file.
